Jason, Guardian of the Spark of The Goddess
by Yubel1606
Summary: Winx club inspired story, Jason, a 19-year old boy, who discovers he is a male fairy, and goes to Alfea. during season two Bloom and Daphne appear (season two starts at chapter 22). Please leave your opinion as feedback :)
1. A dream coming true

Chapter 1: A dream coming true

Jason was an ordinary, nineteen year old boy. He lived on earth with his parents. He had everything,  
yet he felt like something was missing.  
His entire life he believed in magic and in fairies, witches, warlocks and other magical creatures.  
He believed that there was a world out there somewhere, where magic bloomed.  
He always had this feeling, that he was magical.  
Almost every night, he dreamt that he had wings and that he was flying.  
Sometimes he even dreamt about fighting evil. Every one knew about his believe in magic.  
Some people teased him with it, others became his friends because of it.  
There was Jared, who was his best friend. He also believed with all his heart.  
The two often talked about how it would be if they actually have powers.

"well I guess it will always stay just a dream" Jared said, while throwing a pillow to Jason.

"HEY! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! ARE YOU MAD?" Jason replied angrily.

Jared knew that Jason would get mad, he hates even the smallest sign of disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I'm already 22 and your already 19, if we are magical, we must find out real soon, or I'm afraid it might never happen. If we are too old they won't want us anymore" Jared said silently.

"I know, I know" Jason replied irritated. "It's late I should head home"

"ok, I'll see you soon" Jared waved at Jason.

"sure, I'll call you" Jason said while shutting the door.

"Jared is right, if we don't get anything soon… It's already September the day after tomorrow! It must happen now. But he's probably right about the fact that it will probably just stay a dream… NO, that can't be.. I have magic! I just know it."

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he yelled when he entered his living room.

"Good, how was your day?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing really happened." Jason said to his mom, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day mom?"

"Fine, didn't really do anything, I just went to the store that's all. Oh by the way, there was a letter for you!"

"A letter for me? Where is it?"

"right here" His mother handed him a letter. "I think it's a love letter" said his mother

"who would send my a love letter mom? I mean come on.."

"well I don't know, the envelope is pink so what am I supposed to think?"

"ok, ok your right" Jason said

He opened the envelope and a hologram appeared.

It was a rather old woman, her hair white, some triangular glasses on her nose. Jason thought that she looked kind.

"what the hell?" said his mother astonished. "what's going o.."

"mom, shut up already. Let's just hear what's it is about ok?"

The woman began to talk

"Dear Jason, My name is Faragonda. I'm headmaster of the Alfea school for fairy's.

Your dreams have come to our attention, your believe is right. you are magical. And not just magical, we believe that you have the potential to become a male fairy, which is rather rare.

Therefore we invite you to come to Alfea collage. We are terribly sorry about the delay, but we had to make sure that you had the gift. We know that you are 19 and most of our students start at the age of 16. But we promise that it will not cause any trouble. Inside the envelope you will find a pink whistle. Blow it when your ready to come to Alfea, make sure that your holding your baggage. Please blow the whistle on the last day of august. It will transport you here. We hope to see you soon. With kind regards Miss Faragonda."

The woman's projection disappeared. Jason was smiling, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"mom, do you know what this means?"

His mother stood there looking like she could faint any minute.

"y-y-you where r-r-r-right…" she whispered "I-I-I think t-that you better start packing!"

His mother smiled "I'm happy for you son, don't worry about your father, I will explain it to him,"

Jason went to his room, threw his suitcase on his bed. He ran to his closet and started to throw all his clothes into the suitcase.

He couldn't believe what just happened. "I really am magical" he thought. "All these years I was right!" When he finished packing Jared just shot through his mind.

"I have to tell him!" he thought. He entered Jared's number on his cell phone.

"Jason! You will never believe what happened!" Jared yelled.

"Well neither will you!" Jason yelled back

"Wait, did you receive a letter for the sorcerer collage in Magix?" Jared asked.

"No, I got a letter for the Alfea collage for fairies."

"WHAT! Collage for fairies.. aren't fairies like.. girls?"

"Well apparently male fairies exist too Jared, I got a flute to blow on the last day.."

"Of august! I know I also got on. Can you believe it? We better start packing!" Jared said enthusiastic.

"I just finished packing" Jason replied.

"whaaaaaaat, your always faster then me. That's not fair. But think about it Jason, we will learn magic together! Just like we always wanted!" said Jared.

"Yeah, together, but still separated. We will be at different schools, remember?"

"Oooh, that's just an insignificant little detail, we will still be able to see each other, I'm sure of it, we just won't each other at school anymore, but we will see each other outside school.. like in the weekends!"

"Your right, Jared.. like most of the times!"

"yeah, well I better start packing! Bye Jason!"

"Bye Jared!"

Then It was finally there, the last day of august. Jason and his parents went to Jared's place.

He was already waiting, with his parents.

"well it's time!" Jared said upon Jason's arrival.

Both said goodbye to there parents, then they said goodbye to each other.

"well, I'll see you next weekend!" Jared said

"Of course you will, you wacko! Don't even dare to think that I will get of your back that easily, your not my best friend for nothing you know!" Jason replied.

"ready?" Jared asked

"ready!"

"on three?"

Jason nodded and Jared started to count.

"one… two… three!"

Jason and Jared both blew the whistle and light started to engulf them, the light was followed by a flash and they weren't in Jared's house anymore.

Jason was falling in what seemed like a tunnel of rainbows and stars. He was nervous.

"I wonder how it will be like" he asked himself.


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2: A new friend

Jason was amazed, being magically transported sure feels funny. He was surrounded by all kinds of beautiful colours. He tried to look around, to find Jared. But He was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe, he isn't here because he goes to an other school.." Jason thought.

The light around Jason became white and then in a flash he stood before a gate. It was a blue gate made of glass, and the walls were pink. "So this must be Alfea collage for fairies" he said to himself.

"Yes, it is. You must be Jason, I am Miss Griselda" said a firm voice

Jason looked and found the source of the voice, there was a woman standing next to the gate. Her hair dark brown and she had glasses on her nose.

"How do you know, who…" Jason asked only to be interrupted by Griselda.

"Because we don't have many male students here, you're the only one, in fact there was another, but he graduated last year and he's a teacher now. Well your sharing an apartment with Liz. Your names will be on the door, your apartment is the one on the 4th floor in the right corridor…"

Jason thanked her, grabbed his suitcase and went on his way.

He went to the 4th floor in the right corridor, at the end of the hallway he found a door with his name on and the name of Liz, the girl he would be sharing this apartment with.

"I hope she's nice" he thought to himself.

He opened the door and entered the apartment. Liz didn't seem to be here yet.

Jason noticed his name on another door, "that must be my room then" he thought.

He opened the door, and found himself in a super-sized bedroom. There was a double bed, a desk, 3 closets, a stereo and apparently his private bathroom.

"this will be so nice" He said in ecstasy. Jason started unpacking. When he finished he could here the apartment door open. "That must be Liz" he thought.

He went to the living room. There was a girl standing at the window staring over college grounds. She had ginger hair, she was wearing a pink top, a short blue skirt and blue boots that came to her knees.

"Hello, you must be.. Liz? Right?" Jason asked the girl.

The girl startled. She turned around and said "Y-Yes, and you must be Jason. It looks like it's just the two of us then"

"yeah, is that ok for you?" Jason asked.

"Ow, yeah. I'm sure we will get along" she said

"Sure, so I'm kind of new to this magic thing, I never used magic before, I'm from earth you see" Jason said blushing.

"that's alright, I'm from Andros."

"Andros?" Jason asked awkwardly.

"Oh, yeah you don't know about that" she said. "In the realm of magic, there are a few planets, or kingdoms as I like to call them. I'm from Andros, that's a planet with a lot of water, probably more then on earth. It houses two kingdoms you see, on the land the kingdom of queen Aisha and in the ocean the mermaids live. My mother works at Queen Aisha's court actually."

"that's… cool. Can you use your powers already?"

"Yeah, I can since I was a little girl, hey I'm sure you will get the hang of yours soon" she replied.

Jason and Liz spend the rest of the night together to get to know each other.

"so your magic is water based?" Jason asked Liz.

"yeah, Since I'm from Andros that's my primary magic, that and morphix, but that's also a bit like water"

"Primary magic? Then you can learn secondary magic?"

"sure, primary magic is the magic you are born with, secondary can be all kinds of magic, like in fact I would like to learn barrier magic, so that I can defend myself." Liz said.

"so you can learn barrier magic on your own then?" Jason asked her. He was learning so much and classes hadn't even started yet.

"that's why we are here, in the Alfea library there are books that can teach you all kinds of magic, but in classes we will learn basic spells, charms, potions.. and there is a class that starts this year to help young fairies learn about their transformations, that course isn't required, you only follow it, if you want to."

"well" Jason said "then I'm going to follow it, because I don't know that much about anything"

"well so will I, in that class they don't just teach us about our Charmix and stuff, they also teach us about other level transformation, like enchantix, believix, …"

"charmix, enchantix, believix? What are those? I feel so stupid right now" Jason said.

"charmix is a fairy's basic transformation, I have it and you have it too, you just need to find you inner power yet. Enchantix is the level after charmix and believix is the level after enchantix. There are like infinite fairy levels after believix, I think you just can get them in any order you like, although I'm not sure. Well find out in class! And don't feel stupid Jason, your new to this so it's normal that you don't know anything"

"thanks Liz, I'm sure we will be good friends!"

"I think so as well, well its late, I guess we should get to bed, good night Jason, I will wake you up at 7 tomorrow"

"ok, good night Liz."

Jason went to his room, and got into his bed

" I can't believe this is real" he said to himself while falling a sleep.

That night he dreamt all about how charmix, enchantix and believix would look like.


	3. Introduction to magic

**Chapter 3: Introduction to magic**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Jason opened his eyes, "yes?" he asked "what is it?"

"Jason it's time to get up, breakfast is in half an hour, and classes start in about an hour" Liz said from the other side of the door. "are you getting up?"

"yes, wait for me in the living room, I'm going to take a quick shower."

Jason got out of bed, he opened his first closet and grabbed a red shirt, some jeans and a grey sweater, he walked into the bathroom. Took a quick shower, he put on his clothes.

When walking into his room, and looking at his bed he thought "If only I had mastered my powers or a spell to make my bed.." he sighed. "well whatever, I don't feel like making it."

He opened the door of his bedroom, and walked into the living room.

He yawned "Hi Liz"

"Good morning sunshine" Liz replied noticing how tired Jason looked. "Not a morning person then?" she asked

"oh hell no, I like to sleep, why do classes start this early on the day anyway?"

"well we get most afternoons off as personal time, to train and stuff like that."

"In that case I'm not complaining at all" Jason said smiling "ready for breakfast?"

"yeah, I'm starving, oh yeah Griselda came by when you were in the shower, she gave me our schedule, we have all our classes together and we start with "Information about transformation", that young professor gives that class, professor Toby I think his name was."

"Is that the guy that graduated last year?" Jason asked

"yeah, so you know about him?" Liz asked

"No, Griselda told me about him, when I arrived. Well anyway let's go have breakfast."

* * *

Jason and Liz went to the great hall, most tables were still empty.

"Let's sit over there" Liz said, pointing to a small table for 4.

Jason and Liz sat down.

"Euh, Liz, where is the food?"

"You mean: breakfast for two please!" Liz said while clapping her hands.

Breakfast appeared on the table. "oh that's convenient" Jason said " and amazing!"

When finished eating, a young man entered the hall.

"psst Jason, that's professor Toby, look he just entered" Liz whispered

Jason turned his head to look "that's a professor? Isn't he like.."

"Like what?" asked Liz

"well a little bit too young, too good looking and too charming to be a professor?"

"good looking and charming? Does that bother you?" she asked

"No, no not at all, it's ok. I think I can appreciate that" he said winking at Liz.

Liz started laughing a little bit too loud, professor Toby who was now sitting at the teachers table looked in their direction and smiled.

"oh my god, he's looking Jason, he's looking at us.." Liz whispered.

"Are you ready?" Jason asked

"ready? Ooh with breakfast? Yes I am. Do you already want to go to the class room?"

"Only to choose the best spot to sit!" Jason replied

"Let me guess, on the first row?" she asked him teasingly

"maybe" Jason said, he could feel that he was blushing.

Jason and Liz got up, and Jason noticed that professor Toby was watching their every move. "Liz he's still looking at us.." he said

"Jason, Jason, Jason" she replied "that's probably your imagination"

They left the hall.

* * *

"Where is our class anyway?" Jason asked

"Well it should be in classroom L18 that's classroom 18 in the left wing." Liz said

They found the classroom, and took their seats on the first row.

"we still have 10 minutes till class starts"

"Liz, Can you transform?" Jason asked

"Yes, I have been able to transform since I was 14" she replied

"I don't even know what my powers are" Jason said sadly

"I'm sure you will find out soon, I just know it Jason."

Other girls entered the classroom, and took seats.

Then professor Toby walked in saying

"good morning class, my name is professor Toby, but you can call me Toby. I don't need that professor thing, makes me feel old! Today we shall start with the lessons about charmix! Are there people who can transform?"

Almost everyone raised their hand, everyone except Jason.

"That sure is a lot" Toby said. "then he turned to Jason and said

"don't worry about it, it's no big deal, your from earth after all, and apparently you only heard that you have magic two days ago, but that's ok we can work on that." He winked at Jason

"oh no, I'm blushing again!" Jason thought

Toby continued to speak addressing the entire class

"well charmix, is the basic form of a fairy, there are however a level 1 charmix and a level 2 charmix. Level 1 is basic, level 2 can be earned by exceeding your power level, this allows you to summon a magical artifact from the depths of your soul when you are in charmix form. This artifact boosts your power, so that's what we are going to try to do this semester, master our charmix level 2.

Toby drew a few fairy wings on the black board, and some gem-like artifacts.

He talked about magic, and about flying. Jason just sat there and listened. It was noon really fast.

"well, that was that for today" Toby said, smiling "class dismissed, and Jason can I speak to you?"

"I will be in our apartment, cooking for us. See you later Jason" Liz said.

When everyone except Jason left Toby spoke to him

"you don't even know what your power source is right?" he asked Jason.

"my power source?"

"Your primary magic.."

"oh no, I don't know anything about my powers" Jason replied looking at the ground.

"want to find out?" Toby asked smiling

"yes, of course" Jason said lifting his head up.

"ok then, here drink this potion, and your inner power source should out itself."

Toby handed the potion to Jason, who drank it all in one sip.

"how do you feel Jason?"

"weird, its like there is a fire burning inside my soul" Jason replied

Jason became surrounded in a magical fiery aura, that disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"well, now we know that your primary magic is fire, which makes you a fire fairy, now I would like to give you extra courses after school hours, so that you can master your powers and learn to transform, would you like that?" Toby asked Jason.

"YES!" Jason yelled a little bit to excited "I would really like that professor, just say when."

"not professor, just Toby" Toby said winking at Jason again. " well, can we start tomorrow evening after diner? Just come to my chambers, it's the one at the end of the 5th floor in the right wing of the castle."

"ok, that's the apartment above mine" Jason said smiling "see you then profess.. Toby."

"see you then Jason."

Jason left the classroom and made his way to the apartment.

Once there he and Liz ate spaghetti and he explained what just happened to Liz.

"He has the apartment above ours? Wow, he wants to give you private lessons? Sounds like he has quiet the interest in you Jason" she said teasingly.


	4. My first spell, professor

Chapter 4: My first spell, professor..

After finishing lunch Jason and Liz decided that they wanted to explore the Alfea grounds.

They went to the botanical garden, it was filled with beautiful flowers, there were a few pixies flying. There were fairies as well, most of them were fairies who's powers were nature related.

"It really is amazing!" said Jason amazed by the sight.

"it really is isn't it!" said Liz just as amazed "why don't we practice some magic here?" she asked. "That way, you might be able to show off some magic tomorrow evening, I'm sure Professor Toby will be delighted if you show up using a simple spell."

"Probably" Jason replied "what spell did you have in mind?" he asked.

"A small orb of light perhaps? But I think even if you just show up without the magic, that he will still be delighted!" Liz teased him

"so the orb of light thingy" Jason remembered her.

"oh yeah, just hold your hand out like this" she said while stretching out her right had, her hand palm facing the sky. "close your eyes, if it helps" Jason copied Liz.

"what now?" he asked.

"concentrate!" she said. "Believe in your magical capacity and picture that your holding light in your hand!"

Jason concentrated as hard as possible, he pictured light in his hand palm. His hand felt ticklish, like energy was flowing through and around his hand. Then he felt a warm glow engulfing his hand.

"YES, YOU DID IT!" Liz yelled exited. Jason startled and opened his eyes, just to see the light orb disappear again.

Jason stood there with his mouth open, staring at his hand palm. "I-I-I actually d-d-did it! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" he yelled out, he was so happy that he just hugged Liz.

"I have to tell Jared about this! Do you have a moment Liz? I need to make a quick call to my friend at the sorcerers academy!" he asked.

"Sure, go for it! I will just sit down for a minute." She replied while smiling.

Jason grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jared's phone number.

" tuuuuuut… tuuuuuuut… tuuuuuut… tuuuuuuut… tuuuuuut… tuuuuuuut…"

"You have reached the the voicemail of JARED, JARED is currently unavailable please leave a message at the tone… BIEEEEP!"

"Hey Jared, it's Jason here. I was wondering how you were doing? Everything alright? I'm sharing an apartment with this girl: Liz, she's cool and just now she thought me a simple spell, it's my first spell, it was a simple light orb though.. nevertheless I'm so exited about it, your probably still in class right now, well text me later Bro, so we can fill each other in about everything.. see ya!"

Jason hang up and walked over to Liz. "he's probably still in class, I left him a message, what do you want to do next?" he asked Liz.

"I would really like to go to the library, you know study some spells, care to join?"

"yeah, studying spells sounds nice, maybe I can practice some fire magic. Do they have books about that?"

"loads of them!" she replied.

So together Jason and Liz went to the library. Were Liz learned to create a morphix bubble, it wasn't big though, it was the size of a walnut. Jason found a book about fire magic, he learned that there was this spell that could summon the fire spirits, so that they could guide you. Jason tried to use the spell and almost lit his book on fire.

"ok, so that spell is too difficult" he said. "well at least something happened, right?"

"yes, you created fire, that's a good start" Liz enthused.

They stayed all afternoon, until the library was closing. They went to the great hall to eat diner. Later that night Jason and Liz practiced the light orb spell some more, until Jason got the hang of it.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up at 7, Jason showered, they went for breakfast in the hall. Liz noticed that professor Toby was staring at Jason, the whole time.

"You know Jason, I think he really likes you?" she said.

"Who likes me?" he replied confused

"Professor Toby, look he's staring again, and for quiet a while now."

"what? Really?" Jason turned his head and looked at Professor Toby, who quickly turned his head away. Jason thought he saw him blush and began to blush himself.

"see?" Liz asked.

"yeah, but like you said, we might be around the same age, he still is a teacher and I'm his student.. that's all there is to it"

"For now.." she said teasing Jason. "Anyways.. are you finished? We have basic spells next, I think its from professor palladium, maybe you'll learn something new to impress you know who."

"yeah right, like I would ever be able to impress him.." Jason rolled his eyes.

That morning went bye awfully slowly. All Jason could think of was his private lesson that night at professor Toby's apartment. Then it was noon.. "finally" Jason thought.

"We don't have class this afternoon, what do you want to do?" he asked Liz.

"Why don't we hit the city of Magix? Get you dressed up for your date.." she replied

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Jason yelled at her, blushing.

* * *

They took the bus at the glass entrance gate. After 20 minutes they arrived at the city of Magix.

"It's beautiful" Jason exclaimed. "amazing right?" Liz asked

Jason nodded. "follow me" Liz said.

Liz guided Jason through a few streets, until she stopped at the entrance to the mall.

"We have arrived!" she said "come on, I know a store where they sell clothes that will make you look adorable and sexy at the same time!"

Jason followed her to a dressing cabinet, Liz ordered him to stay in there, while she was collecting clothes for him to fit.

He fitted a beautiful satin shirt, it was a deep blue. He also put on a skinny jeans..

"ok I'm ready" he said

"well come on out then!" Liz said exited

Jason opened the curtain and came out. "wow, that looks so good on you" said Liz.

"yeah well, I can't afford this, so let's put it ba…" he said only to be interrupted by Liz.

"It's on me, a little gift for my friend.." she said

"HAVE YOU SEEN THESE PRICES? ARE YOU MAD OR WHAT?" he asked her.

"no, I'm not, my mother works for queen Aisha remember? So we are kind of like stinky dirty rich, but let's keep that a secret ok? And there is no room for negotiations, I'm buying you that, if you like it or not!"

"ok, it's our little secret. But why should it be a secret?" he asked

" I don't want people to like me for my money" she replied.

"I can totally understand that" Jason said to her "thank you for the clothes Liz"

"my pleasure"

They retuned to Alfea college, where Liz got Jason dressed, for his special date as she called it.

After they ate diner at their apartment Jason left.

* * *

He found himself before the apartment of professor Toby, but he was to nervous to knock.

"oh god, look at me, standing here all dressed up in my satin shirt.. what isn't he going to think of me?" Jason thought. Then after 5 minutes he finally had the courage to knock.

Professor Toby opened immediately, just as if he was waiting on the other side of the door. "come in, and take a seat" he said to Jason. "Do you want some soda?" he asked.

"Y-y-yeah, t-thank you" Jason replied

"you aren't nervous, now are you?" Toby asked.

"J-just a L-l-little" Jason stuttered.

"Well don't be, there is no reason to be, I'm here as a friend now, its after school hours, remember?"

"You s-see me as a friend?" Jason asked

"This may sound weird, since I'm your teacher but, your 19 and I'm only 23, so we are practically the same age. And the fact that you don't know much about magic, makes me want to help you and be a …" he paused. "a friend to you."

"ok, but isn't that weird?" Jason asked.

"no not at all" Toby said. "your look nice by the way, did you dress up for this?"

"well, Liz made me" Jason said while smiling nervously.

"I saw you in the park yesterday afternoon" Toby said "you used a spell?"

"yeah, I was going to tell you about that, Liz learned me a simple one, want to see?" Jason asked

"sure, show me what you got" Toby stood up and came to sit next to Jason.

"ok, I'll try" Jason said. He stretched out his right hand and closed his eyes, he thought about the light in his hand and immediately his hand was engulfed in a familiar warmth. He opened his eyes, but the light orb didn't disappear, this time it slowly faded away.

"very nice" Toby said enthusiastic. "Oops, your soda, I totally forgot!" Toby jumped up and ran into his kitchen.

Jason felt like he didn't want Toby to go into the kitchen, he wanted him close bye, he wanted to feel his breath and his warmth.

Toby returned with two cups of soda. "here you go" he said while handing one over to Jason. Toby's finger touched Jason's hand for a second, they both started blushing.

"sorry" Toby said, quickly redrawing his hand.

"Don't worry about it" Jason said.

"Your blushing" Toby said

"Well so are you"

They stared into each others eye's for a moment. It was an intense moment.

"we better get started, with some fire magic then" Toby said suddenly.

"yeah, probably" Jason said.

Toby grabbed a spell book. "Let's start with this" he said.


	5. A bond for all eternity

Chapter 5: A bond for all eternity

"what?!" Liz was shocked. "And you didn't kiss him! you moron! You shared what is called A MOMENT, and you DIDN'T KISS him… Let me tell you something Jason.. It is really obvious that you want it and it's even more obvious that he wants it just as much as you do.." said Liz angrily.

"ssst, not so loud Liz, we are in the hall and people are here for breakfast, what if someone overheard? Ever thought about that?" whispered Jason.

Liz calmed down "I'm sorry, your right. But we'll talk about it later, I'm not getting of your back that easily" she began to whisper. "I mean come on you share A MOMENT and then you two decide to study spells? What's with that?"

"At the bright side, I managed to summon a flame and manipulate it, my powers are growing and I am starting to master them." Jason said to change the subject.

"Yeah, yeah that's great" Liz said uninterested.

"A little more enthusiasm please.. professor Toby said, that at this pace I might be able to transform faster than I think"

Liz looked up from her eggs "Now that's what I call good news."

James opened his mouth and Liz quickly added "No I'm not using sarcasm!"

James closed his mouth again. "so what's on schedule today? He asked.

"well it is Wednesday, so that means we only have like class 'till 10:30" she answered.

"What class?" Jason asked.

"trust me you will like it, its transformation information, again with professor Toby." She replied. "speaking of the devil" she said looking at how Toby entered the hall.

Toby went to sit at the teacher table, then when Jason was looking in his direction, Toby made a weird gesture with his hand. Liz looked around but no one seemed to have noticed the gesture. Jason turned back to Liz. "Is it hot in here or what?" he asked.

"No, that's just your hormones Jason, get used to it" Liz said joking. Then a small red rose appeared in the middle of the table. "I think that's for you Jason." She said.

"Why can't it be for you?" he asked.

"trust me, its for you, just look at how Toby is smiling at you."

Jason looked, and Toby was indeed looking in his direction again.

"wow, what a smile" whispered Jason.

"Jason!" Liz snapped her fingers next to his ear." Jason! Don't drool.."

Jason turned to Liz and they both started laughing.

"So has Jared contacted you already?" Liz asked.

"No, maybe he's too busy" Jason said while lifting his shoulders.

"too busy?" she repeated. "If he really is your best friend, he would have called you back by now! But then again, I'm not sure if they are allowed to have contact with the outside world during the week at that school." She added.

"I don't know Liz" Jason sighed. "Let's go to class already"

They got up, and left the hall.

Ten minutes later, they entered the classroom, Liz walked to the front row

"no not there" Jason said, " I want to sit in the back." Liz rolled her eyes.

"ok, fine" she said. It didn't take long for the other students to arrive. Then finally Professor Toby entered the classroom.

"Ok, everyone stand up and come with me we are going into the forest, I'm bringing you all to pixie village today." He said.

* * *

Everyone got up and followed him outside. When walking through the forest professor Toby talked about how the pixies and fairies are great companions of each other, and that once a pixie and a fairy have bonded, that bond is for eternity. "A pixie-fairy bond also boosts the power of both the pixie and the fairy" he said then after walking for half an hour they arrived at pixie village. It was a beautiful place, the pixies immediately came out of their houses to greet the fairies. Here and there a classmate of Jason and Liz started to glow, when a pixie came to them. "Splendid, there is already some bonding" said professor Toby. Jason noticed a small pixie house at the edge of the village, he could see a little pixie look outside her window. She had pink hair, with a black bang and a red bang, her clothes were pink as well. When she made eye contact with Jason, her eyes became filled with love. She came out of her house, she looked so shy. Jason walked up to her, and sat down on his knees next to her. "Hello" he said.

"Hello, My name is Malika, I'm the pixie of art. And you're a fire fairy, I sense that, but what is your name?" she asked.

"Hello Malika, my name is Jason" He pointed his finger to her and she shook his finger with her hand. That moment they both became engulfed in an immense light. Everyone was looking at them. "Now that's a really powerful bonding, I have never seen or sensed anything like this" said professor Toby.

Then star-like lights appeared around Malika and Jason, the stars were so beautiful in their shining brilliance. Then the stars floated into Jason and he seemed to absorb them.

The lights disappeared and the village was silent, everyone stood there with open mouths looking at Malika and Jason.

"Malika, would you like to come live with me in Alfea?" Jason asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" sang Malika.

"excuse me" said professor Toby "Malika is it? Is it me or did you really transfer an immense power to Jason?" he asked.

"No, I only unlocked his full potential" Malika answered. "And then I gave him a spell know as the blast of heavenly stars. Only super strong fairies can master that, but I believe that he has what it takes." She said.

"Oh my…" whispered Toby "class.. dismissed" he said. "Jason can you come over?"

"yes just a moment." Said Jason, he turned to Malika and Liz. "Malika meet Liz, our flat mate, Liz meet Malika, Liz would you mind to show Malika to where we live?" he asked, Liz agreed. "But I'm not walking back, care to fly Malika?" she asked.

"not at all, I love flying" said the pixie.

"In that case, LIZ CHARMIX!" Liz became engulfed in water, and when the water disappeared she had wings, and her clothes were different, she was wearing a green top and a glove on her right arm, not on her left. She had green shoes and a green pants.

"see you later Jason" she said, then she and Malika flew off to Alfea. The other fairies transformed as well and followed them.

Jason walked towards Professor Toby.

"Jason, would you like to go for a walk, through the forest with me?" he asked.

Jason blushed and answered "Sure, why not."

"Your cute when you blush, Jason" That caused Jason to blush even more.

"professor, are you flirting with me?" he asked shyly.

" first of all, don't call me professor, call me Toby, and second of all, would you mind that?" he asked.

"No, it's ok, I-I think kind of like it." Jason answered looking the other way.

Toby came closer to Jason, their faces only an inch away from each other.

"Oh god, he's going to kiss me" Jason thought. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, quickly, I must do something quickly." He thought. Then without thinking Jason hugged Toby, placing his face on Toby's shoulder. Toby was surprised by this, but didn't mind the hug. "J-Jason" he started "would you like to go out with me sometime? Don't worry about the fact that I'm a teacher I spoke to Faragonda last night, she's okay with it, since that you only get graded in my class by meeting the transformation goals."

Jason was surprised by this. "I would love to go out with you Toby!" he said.

"Well perhaps we can start now?" Toby asked while taking Jason's hand.

"that's perfect" Jason answered.


	6. Eris, witch from Cloud tower

Chapter 6: Eris, the witch from cloud tower

Jason and Toby are walking through the forest, Toby asked Jason on this "DATE"

"Jason, why don't you sit here, I know of this apple tree not so far from this spot, I'll be right back. Just sit here" Toby gave Jason a kiss on the check.

"Ok, I'm only here since a few days ago, and I already have a pixie and a date with a professor" thought Jason. "But Toby is so amazing, I'm really happy that I am here with him." he thought to himself.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Jason suddenly had this weird feeling, he felt like he was being watched. "It's probably just Toby, spying on me" he thought. So Jason didn't pay attention to it. Then suddenly the feeling got stronger. It felt like something dark was close, something evil and powerful.

"H-h-h-h-hello?" said Jason in fear. "H-h-hello who's t-t-there?" he asked.

"Don't you worry, you silly little weakling." Answered a female voice that came from the bushes in front of him. "I'm not here for you, your powers aren't even worth taking, I'm here for that Toby guy, I sensed a power surge a few hours ago, not too far from here, and since you look weak, it must be the other one." The voice whispered

"Your NOT going to HURT Toby, I WONT LET YOU!" Jason yelled while getting up. "You fool, do you really think that you can beat me? You should fear me, for I am Eris, from cloud tower and soon I shall rule this world!" the voice hissed at Jason.

"I still won't let you hurt him, you'll have to get through me first! You hear me?!" Jason yelled.

"As you wish" and the witch appeared, she had long purple hair, and was wearing some black dress, her gloves were woven into the dress. "THEN YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED FIRST" she yelled. She threw both of her arms in the air and yelled:

"Blast of Eternal Darkness" shadows gathered above her arms, she threw the shadows at Jason, who in a reflex lifted his arms in front of his face. Then a fire barrier surrounded him, and when the blast of the witch hit it, there followed an explosion.

Jason sat there in the smoke, he was astonished by what just happened, he protected himself using his powers. "I really am mastering them" he said out loud to himself.

"TOO BAD THAT YOU WILL DIE BEFORE YOU CAN!" yelled Eris she did the same thing. "this time there will be no chance of survival!" she said. But instead of throwing the shadows at Jason she threw them before her feet. It caused a rift to open before her feet, she lifted her arms towards Jason, and closed her fingers, then like puppets shadows rose from the rift, they followed her arms to Jason and grabbed him.

"aaaaaaaagh, NOOO YOU WITCH, LET ME GO! LET ME GOOO!" he yelled "TOBY HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"He can't save you now!" said Eris, she threw her arms towards the ground, the shadows that grabbed Jason pulled him into the rift.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Jason was falling into the rift of darkness and suddenly he was filled with anger. A fiery aura surrounded him again.

"NOW OR NEVER!" he thought and he yelled with all his might "JASON CHARMIX!" the fiery aura turned into flames, that burned the shadows away, as the flames engulfed Jason, all of the shadows were retreating, then in a blast the flames were shattered and Jason was levitating. All of the shadows burned away. He was wearing an orange pants now, with a red silk shirt, with wide sleeves, and he had wings. "I did it, I transformed" he yelled, then he looked up, the vortex was closing. He flew as fast as he could towards the rift. He will never forget the look upon the face of Eris, when he escaped her rift. Then he yelled a spell that he learned from Toby last night: "FLAMA GARDNA". He threw the spell towards Eris, who melted away into the shadows. The spell hit a tree, and shattered it completely.

Jason felt tired, as if all energy was sucked out of his body. Then everything went black for his eyes.

* * *

"Jason… Jason … Jason are you alright?"

Jason opened his eyes, he was back at Alfea, in a bed. He could see Toby sit next to him.

"are you alright Jason?" Toby repeated.

"what happened?" he asked

"You tried to use a spell, but it used up all your magic power and you fainted, I found you just in time to see your transformation fade away, why did you transform and use that spell?" he asked Jason.

"I was attacked by a witch… her name was Eris I think"

"Your safe now Jason, the nurse says that you should stay for a few days, and after that you can return to your apartment. I have a class in five minutes, I will come back afterwards. I'm not leaving you alone, if its not necessary" he said, he gave Jason a kiss on the cheek and left.

Jason closed his eyes and fell asleep again..


	7. At the Infirmary

Chapter 7: At the infirmary

Jason opened his eyes, and he found Toby sitting next to him, just like he promised.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Toby with a gentle smile.

"Tired, but a little better" Jason forced a smile upon his face. "Toby?"

"Yes, Jason what is it?"

"That witch was after you, I tried to protect you" said Jason while looking to his bed sheets. "So your hurt now, and its because of me. I'm so sorry Jason."

"No, I didn't mean that, she said she was after you because of the fact, that she felt a power surge a few hours earlier. What did she mean with that Toby?" asked Jason.

"She must have meant the power that was released, when you were bonding with Malika. That was some pretty powerful magic, she must have thought that it was me, because your powers aren't that developed yet." Toby said, his face was filled with worries.

"what do you mean powerful magic?" Jason asked looking into Toby's eyes.

"Malika said that she gave you the super spell called: blast of heavenly stars, right? Well that's some ancient and powerful magic, but according to a legend, only the great fairy Valkyria could use that spell, but that's like 700 years ago. She was a guardian of magic, but people never left her alone, they always bothered her, so she left this world for another.." Toby explained.

"She.. died?"

"No she went to some distant world were nobody knew here, before she left she told a prophet, that she would leave and never return, but that someday her descendant would come back to Magix, and that her descendant would be extremely powerful, I'm sorry I can't recall the details.. sorry Jason."

"no it's alright, it's just a legend" Jason said

"your right, but nevertheless you own that spell now, so…" implied Toby.

"That doesn't mean anything, Toby. And if it does mean something, it probably just means that my magic is stronger then the normal fairy. That's all there is to it." Said Jason. "Your probably right" said Toby "Well, I have a staff meeting in 5 minutes, I will come bye if its over, see you later" he stood up and gave Jason a kiss on his cheek.

"No, you don't have to come by , it will be late and I'll probably already be asleep then" said Jason. "I don't care, I like to watch you sleep, and besides I want to ensure your safety." Said Toby, then he left.

* * *

The door was only just closed, when Liz and Malika stormed in.

"Jason, are you alright?" they both asked at the same time.

"we heard what happened in the woods" said Liz.

"I bet you showed that witch who's the boss, didn't you?" enthused Malika.

"Malika, he's in the infirmary.. its rather obvious, that that witch showed Jason that she's the boss.." Liz looked at Jason's face and then quickly added "I don't mean that your weak Jason, its just your hurt, and I'm worried and then I say stuff that sounds harsh"

"it's ok Liz" said Jason. "I actually got her to leave, she threw me into a rift of shadows and then I transformed, threw a spell at her, she disappeared and my spell hit a tree and disintegrated it.

"you transformed? I'm so happy for you" said Liz

"what a mood change" whispered Malika which caused Jason to laugh.

"did I miss much?" he asked them. "no, not really" said Liz.

"when can you return to the apartment?" she asked him.

"the nurse says that I can return in a couple of days, probably the day after tomorrow" he said. "that's Saturday!" enthused Malika, "we can do fun stuff then"

"yes, we can, but only if I feel better" Jason replied.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask you to leave, Mr. Jason needs his rest" said the nurse while passing by.

"see you soon, Jason" said Liz and she waved at him "yeah see you soon Jason" said Malika and she hugged his hand.

After they left it didn't take too long for Jason to fall asleep.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes. "what time is it?" he asked himself in his thoughts. He turned his face to see the clock, "3:46, that's early. I should try to sleep some more"

Jason turned his face to the other side and there was Toby, sitting in a chair next to his bed. The nurse apparently put a blanket over him, so that he would stay warm.

"oh, he really is so sweet. Spending his nights here, guarding my safety" Jason thought.

Jason thought about Jared, he didn't know that he was attacked. Jason grabbed his phone and sent a text message to Jared: "Hey Jared, Jason here, I really miss you buddy. So much has happened the last 4 days. I started dating my teacher, he's about your age and he's really cute, and this afternoon we were in the woods, I was attacked by a witch named Eris, I managed to transform, but I fainted and now I'm wounded, I'm in the infirmary. Is everything okay? Are you mad at me for something? I haven't heard of you since we left, so I cant help but to worry. Please let me know how you are doing, I really miss my best friend, with kind regards your mate Jason!" he pressed the send button and put his phone down on the table next to his bed.

Jason looked at Toby, how peaceful he was when he was sleeping and fell asleep himself…


	8. First Kiss in a moment of grief

Chapter 8: The First kiss in a moment of sadness and grief…

It finally was Friday, meaning Jason finally was allowed to leave the infirmary. It was about 9 in the morning, Toby was teaching a group of second year students about Enchantix powers. Jason knew that Toby wanted him to wait for him, to leave the infirmary, but Jason decided to return to his apartment on his own.

"Take care of yourself and make sure that we don't see you again for a while, okay?" said the nurse when he was leaving.

"Trust me, you won't see me here for a long while, I have seen enough of this place for years" Jason said while laughing "And thank you for taking care of me, I really appreciate it!" he sad waving his hand.

"Its our job" said the nurse "well bye now"

"goodbye"

* * *

Jason was standing in the corridor that's in the heart of the school, he returned to his apartment, he was only supposed to be in class next Monday. He got today of to recover some more. When in his apartment, he found a note from Liz and Malika:

"Jason, Malika and I are at the charms class.

Malika is helping me out, don't worry about her.

This afternoon we are going to Magix with professor Paledium, he's taking us to the museum of magic. See you tonight. With love Liz and Malika."

"The museum of magic.. damn I really wanted to see that" Jason said to himself "I must ask Toby to go there sometime."

Jason threw himself upon the sofa, and started watching television. There was a documentary about the academy for sorcerers. "THAT'S JARED'S SCHOOL!" Jason yelled out. He turned up the volume.

The journalist said:

"This academy is home to sorcerers from all around the magical dimension. Here they learn all kinds of magic, behind us is the apartment of 2 first year students. In these quarters the students can relax, cook, read, game, practice and study"

"wait, a minute is that Jared's name on that door? It is, what's the other name?" Jason got closer to the screen. "Adrian? So Jared is sharing an apartment with some guy named Adrian.. Is that why I haven't heard from him for a week? He's just too busy with his new best friend!" Jason got mad. "How does he dare, he just let's me fall, probably because I'm a boy at a fairy school filled with girls and that's not cool enough for him, or maybe it's because I'm gay and he only was my friend because he needed something and now that he has new friends, he doesn't need me anymore!" Jason felt bad, he felt like his best friend was slipping away from him. He started to cry.

"What's wrong Jared, why are you ignoring me?" he cried out "whyyy?"

* * *

The door of the apartment opened and Toby walked in "Jason why didn't you wait, I told you to wait for me didn't I? why didn't you wai.. Jason what's wrong? Why are you crying? What happened?" he asked.

"J-Ja-J-J-Jar.." but Jason was too emotional to speak.

"come here you" said Toby as he hugged Jason, petting his hair. "Now calm down, and tell me what's going on? Why are you crying?" he asked.

It took Jason a while to calm down, but then he finally was calm enough to speak again.

"It's Jared.." he said.

"Your best friend?" asked Toby "What about him, did something happen to him?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard of him since I came here, and I called him, and last night I sent him a text message, but he never answered and when I came in here there was this documentary on television about his stupid sorcerer academy, and they showed the door of his apartment, that's when I lost it. You must really think I'm pathetic right now.." said Jason.

"Are you crazy?" asked Toby "The only thing that I think about you, is that I think that I love you.."

"Do you mean that Toby?" Jason asked.

"yes, I think I have known from the moment that I met you, do you think you can love me too?" Toby asked Jason.

"I don't think I can love you, Toby" Jason said "I just know that I love you and I want to be with you for ever" he said

Jason stared into Toby's eyes, and Toby stared into Jason's then Toby got closer to Jason, until they finally kissed for the first time. It was such an intense moment.

Then Toby interrupted the kiss and whispered "I love you" into Jason's ear.

"And I love you" Jason whispered back.


	9. A dark revelation about Jared

Chapter 9: A dark revelation about Jared

Jason and Toby, sat there for a while, the television was still playing…

"And now we go live to the sorcerer academy arena, where Adrian will fight Jared!"

The name Jared hit like a bomb for both Jason and Toby. They both turned towards the television in shock.

Good luck Jarred." Adrian yelled. "you too!" Jarred yelled back at him. And so the duel started and green energy began to surround Jarred, when at the same time purple energy surrounded Adrian. As the two of them we're charging the audience went wild.

"Ready?" Jarred yelled. "Ready!" Adrian replied. There two giant orbs of energy collide with each other. The power was so intense, that the whole arena was filled with light and loud screams of the crowd.

"what the hell is happening?!" said Jason, tears appeared in his eyes.

"Jason, I'm sure that Jared has a reasonable explanation for thi.."

"Like what? Its obvious isn't it, he doesn't know about the powers I'm holding, so he thinks I'm weak! And now that he has that kind of powers, I'm nothing to him. He must really hate me, to act like this… turn it off please…" Jason said.

Toby unplugged the television, shutting it down.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked Jason.

"That was dark magic, I sensed it" said Jason looking concerned

"what do you mean dark magic?" Toby asked him.

"Jared was using dark magic, the moment their powers collided I sensed a great darkness, like when Eris used her powers, it was the same sensation… Jared has fallen to the dark side…" Jason looked outside to the mountain side, where the academy was supposed to be. "he's fallen into darkness, and he hates me" said Jason.

"honey, come here" Toby said opening his arms. "you look like you need a hug"

"that's probably because I really do need a hug, Toby"

Toby hugged Jason for a few minutes until Jason said: "I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

"what, but it is noon…" said Toby

"I don't care, Toby, I can't take any more, I need to rest" Jason said

"ok, but only if I can lie next to you in bed, and hold you. Toby said concerned for Jason

"I was going to ask that anyway" Jason said. He started walking to his bedroom

"Jason?" Asked Toby. "are we like together, together now? Like as a couple, boyfriend boyfriend?"

"Well I love you, and you say that you love me, so yeah I believe we are together now"

Toby felt a little better now, but he still felt sad for Jason. They got in Jason's bed and Jason fell asleep in Toby's strong arms, thinking that this was where he belonged…


	10. Preparations for the fairy tournament

Chapter 10: Preparations for the fairy tournament

Jason woke up, when Toby got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked tired.

"Liz and Malika are back, I'm going to go tell them what happened, tell them that I will be staying over for the night" Toby said. He gave Jason a kiss on his forehead. 'I'll be right back." Toby went to the living room, and closed the door behind him, leaving Jason alone. Jason turned so that he would face the window, he looked at the mountains again. "Oh Jared, what on earth have you gotten into?" he whispered. He thought about how close they were before Magix, they were like brothers and all of that, reduced to nothing and Jason wasn't even sure why. He felt tears coming up, and softly started to cry again. How could he possible ever understand this, it felt like a piece of his heart was being ripped out.

Toby opened the door "Jason, Liz asks if she should prepare dinner for you?" he asked

"yeah, but only if she prepares dinner for you as well" he replied.

Toby could hear the pain in Jason's voice and said "Listen, Jason I'm sure that it will all work out, trust me" The fact that Toby cared for him, no matter what, made Jason feel a little better. Jason sat up in bed, and dried his tears. Toby walked over to the bed, took his hand and said "come on, lets go to Liz and Malika" Jason nodded, and followed Toby into the living room. Liz came up to him, hugged him and said "it's all going to be fine, and besides I see that you are together now" she smiled. "I'm making spaghetti again, I can't really make anything else." She said walking into the kitchen.

Jason started to play with Malika, Toby just sat there in the sofa, looking at him, with a gentle and soft smile. Until diner was ready, then the four of them went sitting at the table. There was a small pixie table, with a small pixie chair standing on the table for Malika. "How was the museum?" Jason asked "I really wanted to go" he added.

"well, the museum was alright I guess, there was this exhibit about the three ancestral witches, wasn't really that much fun" Liz said "The fun came after the museum, when professor Paledium announced that television crews are coming next month, the 4th of October I think"

"television crews?" Jason repeated her "why?"

Liz smiled and added "well on the 4th of October there is a magic tournament here on Alfea, between us students. We can all join if we want. Then we fight each other and the winner gets a prize, you know like a basic magic tournament." She said

"Are you going to enter?" he asked her. "no" she said

"well, I think I am" Jason said "that will distract me and I have an excuse to master new spells." He added.

"Liz and I will be your fan club then!" yelled Malika clapping her hands overexcited.

"don't forget about me, his number one fan" said Toby

Jason blushed and they all started to laugh.

Toby, Liz and Malika helped Jason train, within a week he mastered his ability to transform, within two weeks he mastered some protective spell. During the third week they went for a jog every day, so that his physical stamina would be ok as well. Then during the last week before the tournament Jason and Toby spend all of their free time at the apartment with loads of spell books, teaching Jason all about offensive magic. He got quiet a lot of new spells. Toby learned him which spells to avoid using, if he didn't want to repeat what happened during the attack of Eris. The month of preparation didn't just make Jason and Toby a stronger couple, the bond of friendship between Liz, Malika, Jason and Toby grew stronger.


	11. The fairy tournament, first battle

Chapter 11: The fairy tournament, Jason's first battle!

Then before they knew it, the 4th of October was there, television crews arrived, the headmistress of cloud tower, the head master of red fountain and the headmaster of the sorcerer academy arrived, of course they had honour seats.

Jason watched trough his window, how Faragonda greeted the headmasters, all of them greeted her back very enthusiastic, all except Dorron the headmaster of the sorcerers academy, he only nodded.

"Honey, how are you holding up? Are you nervous?" Toby asked Jason.

"yes, I'm freaking out" Jason said "its live on television, and there are loads of people watching…"

"Don't be, I believe in you and I know that you can do this!" Toby ensured Jason. He kissed him and said "Liz and Malika are already sitting in the tribunes, they made a banner to support you, look you can see them from here" Jason turned to look out of the window and he could see Liz and Malika, they just sat there with the banner they made, it spelled: "Jason, for the win!" Jason laughed at the sight. "come on the first round is starting and your in it" Toby said. "Who am I up against?" Jason asked.

"Katrina, she's a last years student" Toby answered.

"round one and already I'm doomed to lose.." Jason said

"No, your winning this. Katrina may be a last years, she has a weakness. I cant tell you though, that would be cheating, but… mind her altitude when she's casting" Toby said while winking at Jason.

* * *

Jason entered the arena that was build for the tournament, before him stood Katrina, she was very beautiful, her black hair was long and curly, her lips red, her skin a little darker. She had deep green eyes. "Hello" she said "the names, Katrina fairy of dancing, you must be Jason, let's have a good time" Jason nodded and shook her hand.

Then the reporter from television, started to talk through the speakers.

"Hellooooo Magix, this is Claire Bamboo live for Magix television, and we are here at Alfea for the annual fairy tournament, we are up for round one. Its Katrina vs. Jason. We all remember Katrina for her glorious moves last year, but who is this Jason? Yes I knoooooooow it's a boy, at Alfea, and I heard that this Jason trained a lot for this. Well then best of luck to both of you!" she yelled in the speakers "three… two… ONE!"

A gun shot and Katrina immediately yelled "KATRINA ENCHANTIX!" and her light was radiant. Then in a flash she had wings like a butterfly, she was wearing a very short pink skirt and a revealing pink top, her hair was knotted together. "well what are you waiting for?" she asked Jason so Jason replied with "JASON CHARMIX" the flames engulfed him and he transformed, then in an instant the flames shattered across the arena. The crowd was screaming. "what a spectacle!" yelled the reporter.

Jason flew up in to the sky, and yelled "SPHERE OF FIRE!" he threw to spell towards Katrina, Katrina yelled "NOISY POWER WHIRL!" when the spell was about the hit her she swirled, the spell swirled with her, she ten threw Jason's spell back at him. Jason never expected this, so he was just able to dodge it. "so you want to play rough?" he asked "then see if you can keep up" he yelled he had to discover what Toby meant about her altitude while casting, so he had to get her in the sky. "ow yeah" she replied and she jumped up, flying after Jason. Jason repeated "SPHERE OF FIRE!" and threw it towards her, Katrina also repeated "NOISY POWER SWIRL" while she casted the spell, she seemed to lose control over her wings for just a split second, but Jason noticed, and quickly he had a plan, so after dodging his own spell he flew even higher with Katrina following. Then Jason yelled "HEAT WAVE" firing a wave of fire towards Katrina, when she was using her noisy power whirl he yelled a second spell "TRIPLE BLAST" and he fired three fireballs at Katrina, she had no chance of dodging, she never noticed she was too busy swirling his first spell away, she managed to dodge the first two fireballs, but the third went with a swirl of its own, and as she lost control again for a split second, she flew right into the fireball. The fireball hit her, Katrina started falling and Jason knew it was time to finish this he yelled "FULL POWERED FIRE BLAST!" and a giant fire ball, was fired towards the falling Katrina, it hit her and the arena lit up for a few seconds. Katrina was out. Jason won the first match.

"UNBELIEVABLE" yelled the reporter "KATRINA, DONE IN BY A FIRST YEARS STUDENT! THE CROWD IS GOING CRAZY HERE AT ALFEA!" people sheered and applauded when Jason left the arena to rest up for his next fight. "NEXT ROUND: TEA VS. KATY!" screamed the reporter

* * *

"You did great" Toby said and he kissed Jason.

"I know, I won!" Jason said with a big smile.

"rest for a bit, Jason, you want something to drink?"

"soda, would be nice"


	12. The Battle of Feels

Chapter 12: The battle of feels

"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME BACK AT THE ANNUAL ALFEA COLLAGE FAIRY BATTLE TOURNAMENT!" yelled the reporter through the speakers. "Thank you for tuning in on Magix TV again, the second round is going to start, this year there aren't many contestants so this is the first semi-final battle Jason VS. ISA! Both contestants are entering the arena…"

Jason walked into the arena, there he found Isa a fairy who he actually heard about, she was also a last year student, but she was know for her magic, she was a fairy of deep fear. Her hair was brown with 2 blond bangs, she was already transformed, and by the looks of it, she was a last year student, that didn't get her Enchantix yet, Jason noticed the jewel on her chest and realised that she was a Charmix Lv. 2 fairy.

"This is going to be a tough one" she said to him. Jason transformed. The flames engulfed him again, then they shattered like always. "ooh I'm counting on that" he said.

* * *

Then he flew up into the sky "SPHERE OF FIRE" Jason fired the spell towards Isa, she didn't even try to avoid it, she just let it hit her. The spell's impact sent her flying. She slowly got up and started to laugh. "oh Jason, your going to have to try harder to defeat me, but thanks to you I can adjust my magic, to yours!" she laughed and lifted her hands up. She began to chant "GODDES OF FEAR, GODDES OF SADNESS, I INOVKE THE! LET THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME FACE YOUR WRATH!" while she was chanting, shadows and lights floated around her arms, forming one small magical orb. When she finished chanting, the orb shot away towards Jason, it hit him in the chest, but it didn't stop at that. It charged into his very soul.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed filled with excruciating agony.

"It's simple" Isa said "I don't like to fight for myself, I just summon the deepest fear and the deepest sadness from my opponents soul, and let that do the fighting for me" she said laughing. Jason couldn't believe that this girl was a fairy. "THAT'S WITCH MAGIC!" he screamed. "yes, you see I come from a dark family, but I don't want to be evil, so I use my evil powers for good, I'm sorry about this Jason, I just want to win this tournament, and you are standing in my way for that!" she said with a dark tone in her voice.

Jason's chest began to shine where to orb pierced him and it came out again, it started forming into a human form. "How interesting, usually they shape into a monster" Claimed Isa.

The humanoid form, grew hair, the shadows that surrounded it became a cloak and before Jason realised he stood before Jared.

* * *

"Hello Jason" said the impersonation of Jared, lifting his right hand up. Firing a green blast towards Jason. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jason screamed while the blast hit him and threw him back against the edge of the arena.

The entire arena went quiet, not even the reporter was speaking anymore.

"Why are you here Jared? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? STOP TORMENTING ME!" Jason screamed.

"JASON, HE'S NOT REAL!" Toby screamed from the tribunes. "IT'S AN ILLUSION!"

Jason started to cry. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

"IT'S NOT REAL JASON!" screamed Liz from the side.

Jared's impersonation lifted his hand again and blasted Jason once again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" he cried "STOP IT! PLEASE!"

"why? I have only just began to destroy you.." said the impersonation.

Jason lifted his hand and covered his face. "This can't be, we're friends"

Then something snapped within Jason, he removed his hands from his face and opened his eyes, his eyes were burning with power. He got up and roared.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" he boosted himself and flew high into the sky, a fiery aura surrounded him.

"You!" he said. "You dare to hurt me after everything that happened!" Jason was in some kind of trance.. he started to chant, while lifting his hands towards the sky.

"I CALL UPON THE HEAVENS, I CALL UPON YOUR STARS!"

The sky darkened, and the only light that was shining, came from within Jason.

"GODS OF THE HEAVENLY STARS, HEAR MY CALL! LEND ME YOUR POWER, HELP ME DISINTIGRATE THIS EVIL!" then he pointed his arms towards the impersonation and continued "IT IS DONE, HEAVENLY STARS OF THE HEAVEN SHINE THY LIGHT!" then out of nowhere hundreds of star lights appeared in the arena, they shone brightly. Then without warning they all flew towards the impersonation, and exploded with an immense power, the explosion was so powerful that Isa got knocked out as well. The fiery aura and power inside Jason's eyes disappeared, his charmix faded away as he fainted and he fell down on the floor.

"AND IT'S A TIE both parties have lost, which makes that the second semi-final battle becomes the final" Jason and Isa were carried away to the infirmary, Jason was bleeding, a lot, he had wounds everywhere. Isa was just unconscious.


	13. The power of the heavenly stars

Chapter 13: The power of the heavenly stars

Jason opened his eyes, he knew that he was in the infirmary, he could see it at the ceiling. "Jason! Your awake!" Toby was sitting next to him holding his right hand. "I was so worried!" Toby continued.

"Toby, did Jared… did he defeated me in the battle?" Jason asked.

"That wasn't Jared, Jason. That was the sadness in your soul, it was summoned by Isa"

"Then I lost the battle?" he asked Toby.

Toby nodded and said "yes, you did, but so did Isa" Jason looked at Toby with a confused look in his eyes. "what do you mean?" he asked him.

"well, suddenly you kind of like.. got extremely powerful and used the spell of the heavenly stars.. and now the media thinks that you are Valkyria's descendant, which makes you the fairy of the heavenly stars, and considering that you used that spell during the battle, makes me think that you really are the fairy of heavenly stars" Toby said, his voice deep with concern.

"What, that can't possible have happened.. I would have remembered doing that!"

"You don't remember? The entire realm is talking about it, they haven't seen anything like this, since bloom discovered that she had the dragon flame, Jason your powers are just as legendary as hers." Toby said "Believe me, you did that. Malika said that she transferred that knowledge to you remember and apparently your soul recognises it and is able to cast the spell, that's what happened, according to Faragonda. She thinks…"

Toby held Jason's hand more firmly and continued "She thinks that the power of the heavenly stars, just took over for a moment, using up all your remaining magic power. But that's the weird thing, the moment that they tested you here, your magic power wasn't depleted. It was multiplied, to a whole new level" Toby said "meaning that that witch Eris now knows that you are the one she sensed.. she might have known already, maybe that's why… She wanted to make sure…" Toby looked at Jason in deep concern.

"Why what?" Jason asked "what are you not telling me?" he asked.

"Eris was here, watching the tournament. Apparently she is the daughter of Dorron"

* * *

Those words hit like a bomb to Jason, his eyes widen in fear.

"And now she knows…" Jason said in shock "She knew, before I even knew…"

"Jason, promise me that you will stay on Alfean grounds" Toby asked with tears in his eyes. " I will never be able to forgive myself I something happens to you!" he started crying.

"I must get to the second level of my charmix, and after that I must elevate my power level to Enchantix and further…" Jason said determined. "I'm not spending my life cowering and hiding in fear of some witch, I'm going to get stronger, so that I can defend myself, but yes I will stay on Alfean grounds" he said "But only until the day comes that I am powerful enough to send her down her own rift!"

Toby hugged him and said "I will help you, tomorrow we can start training, I talked to Faragonda, and Wizgis is taking over my classes, so that I can fully focus on training you"

"what about my classes, I still have classes to take.." Jason added

"not anymore, because of your new legendary title, you are placed in a special teaching program, your going to train with me, and when the time is ripe you will get thought by Faragonda and other powerful fairies."

"Okay, but why all of that trouble just for me?" Jason asked

"Listen Jason, I'm going to be honest with you, Faragonda thinks that a war is coming… and that we are part of it"

That statement made Jason feel like someone punched him in the stomach.

"And something else, since Faragonda fears that they might use your friendship with Malika and Liz against you, she sent them into hiding." Toby said "they are at a safe place, only Faragonda knows where."

It was all too much for Jason, he felt like he was falling into a pit and his eyes turned away again..

Jason woke up in his bed, he looked around to find Toby, but he was alone  
"TOBY?" he screamed out in panic Toby came rushing in "Where were you?" panicked Jason. "I was just watching television, I didn't want to wake you" said Toby.

"What time is it?" Jason asked.

"almost midnight" Toby said, "Do you want me to come lay down next to you? He asked.

"That would be very nice" Jason said with a faint smile. "Just wait a moment, if your sleeping with me I better take my clothes of or I wont be able to sleep, because of the temperature."

* * *

Jason got out of bed and took of his sweater, his shirt and his jeans, he left his boxer briefs on. Toby did the same when Jason was in bed again.

When he took his shirt of Jason couldn't help but to say "Wow!" causing Toby to blush. He took of his pants but left his underpants on.

He crawled under the sheets and put his arms around Jason.

Toby gave him a passionate kiss and said goodnight.

Jason crawled even closer to Toby and they fell asleep.


	14. The Spark of the Goddess

Chapter 14: The spark of the goddess

Jason woke up before sunrise. He couldn't sleep, not with what was happening.

He was worried for Liz and Malika, he wondered where they were.

"I really hope that they are safe.." he thought, while silently crawling out of bed. He turned his head towards Toby, "Good thing, that they didn't send you away.." he whispered. Toby looked so peaceful, while a sleep. Jason got up and went to the balcony, he looked up into the sky. It was a full moon, and thousands of stars were shining.

"So beautiful.." Jason said to himself. "What am I supposed to do now?" he asked to himself, he could feel tears coming again. "I don't know what to do.." he sobbed. Tears started to roll down over his cheeks. He hid his face in his hands. "I-I-I really don't know what to do.." he cried softly.

"It's simple, what we do next.." Jason startled and turned around. Toby was standing behind him. "We train your powers, we teach you magic that no one mastered before, and then we prepare for the war.." Toby said with a determined look in his eyes.

"I don't know, if I can do this.." Jason sobbed. "I know you have it in you!" Toby said.

Jason walked up to Toby, and threw his arms around him. Resting his head on Toby's shoulder. "Thank you…" he softly whispered to Toby.

"You don't have to thank me for anything" Toby said, laying his arms around Jason. "Let's get back to bed, you will need your rest." Toby said.

Jason and Toby got back in bed. Toby fell asleep immediately. Jason just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Hoping that he would be alright. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Jason and Toby went to the office of Miss. Faragonda.

They had a seat before her desk.

"Good morning, Jason" she said. "I understand that Toby already filled you in on what's going on?" Jason nodded and said "Yes, he told me about it…"

"Jason, I am going to teach you about your powers, about their origin, about your potential." She continued.  
"First of all, you are the fairy of the heavenly stars, so your power is called the SPARK OF THE GODDESS.  
That's a kind of magic, just as legendary as the dragon flame. In fact the two are related.  
The dragon that created this magical universe, was created out of the spark of a goddess.  
This goddess was believed to be the goddess of magic."

"After being born, the dragon created this realm first and hid the spark away here." Faragonda explained, she got up and walked towards her window facing the grounds of Alfea, then she continued  
"After the creation of domino, many years passed, then the princes of domino, became guardian of the dragon flame, on that day another guardian was born, her name was.. Valkyria!"  
Jason looked at Toby, Faragonda who just turned her head noticed and said  
"Yes, the same Valkyria that we believe is your ancestor,  
Valkyria became the guardian of the spark of the goddess.  
She used her power to guard over the welfare of the entire magical universe.  
People called her the guardian of magic. No matter how much evil she banished from this realm, people still wanted her to do more for them,  
it became so bad, that an entire village stormed her castle, trying to force her to help them get rid of the evil demon that attacked them."

"But Valkyria was angered by the way that they treated her. So she said to the villagers that she would leave this realm forever.  
One day her descendant would come back, with the power of the spark of the goddess, when that day came, Magix would never have seen the spark so powerful, having said that she vanished and people thought she died."  
Faragonda came over to Jason laying her hand on his shoulder, looking him right in the eyes.  
"During the tournament you used the blast of the heavenly stars, that spell was only used by one fairy before…  
It was one of Valkyria's most powerful spells, this is the proof we needed to know that you are indeed the new guardian of magic,  
you Jason, you are the protector of worlds, you hold the spark of the goddess, placing you on a shared first place with Bloom, the fairy of the dragon fire. You two are the most powerful fairies alive..  
Toby and I are going to train you for the next two months, we start tomorrow, come here just before sunrise" Faragonda said with a strong look in her eyes.  
Jason got up and said "Okay, I will be here."  
He shook Faragonda's hand, then he and Toby left.

* * *

The next day, Jason and Toby got up an hour before sunrise, and left for Faragonda's office.  
She was already waiting for them, when she saw them coming she walked in their direction and said "We are going to deep into the forest, where no one will disturb us, follow me.."  
Jason and Toby followed her deep into the forest, until Faragonda suddenly stopped.

"This is the place, here we will train you Jason"

Jason trained with Toby and Faragonda. They returned to this place in the forest, before sunrise, for a month. And each day Jason grew stronger. Jason learned loads of new spells from Faragonda, while Toby thought him some evasive flying moves.

Then the day came that Jason, summoned the power of the spark again, he was glowing in bright light, and the fiery aura surrounded him once again, only this time he knew what he was doing. He was in control. "Jason, shatter that tree, quickly! " Faragonda yelled pointing to a random tree.  
Jason looked at the tree and threw his arms in the direction of the tree, a magnificent ray of light shot out of his hands, towards the tree.  
When it hit the tree, it became cloaked in the same fiery aura as Jason, then Jason divided his arms, both to one side of his body.  
The moment he did that, the tree shone more brightly and started to disintegrate into small light orbs, until the entire tree disappeared.

Faragonda congratulated Jason on the accomplishment of controlling the spark of the goddess. Jason took a bow, and the aura faded away. "Can you summon it, when you want?" Faragonda asked him. "I think so" Jason said, and as he closed his eyes, the aura engulfed him again, he opened his eyes. "Yes, I fully master it now."

"Good, then let's return to Alfea" Faragonda said "It's getting late."

* * *

They returned to Alfea.  
Jason and Toby had diner at Jason's apartment and went to bed. Not knowing about the coming of darkness..


	15. The Arrival of Darkness

Chapter 15: The arrival of darkness

"BOOOOOOOOM!" Jason and Toby woke up by the sound of the explosion.

Jason jumped out of bed and ran towards the window to check what was happening, everything looked normal, it was still dark, a lot of lights were on. Jason could notice other fairies look out of their windows as well. His eyes went over the Alfean grounds. Then he saw it.. there was a hole in the eastern tower, smoke arose from the tower.

"what's going on?" Asked Toby, when he walked towards the window. Jason and Toby could see what looked like a giant meteorite of darkness flying towards the school, when it hit the glass gate, there followed an explosion of shadows, and the gate shattered.

"I think we are under attack!" Jason yelled, "Come o, Toby let's go outside, we need to defend Alfea!" Jason and Toby ran outside. When they got there, other fairies were also looking at the sky. Jason ran up to Faragonda. "Jason, its Dorron.. I received orders from him to hand you over, obviously I refused to do so, resulting in them attacking us. Jason I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't absolutely necessary…" Faragonda said, she looked really concerned. "what do I need to do?" Jason said

Faragonda lifted her hand toward Jason and said "grab my hand and lend my your powers, I will throw up a barrier that can protect our school!" Jason grabbed both of her hands, closed his eyes and started to focus on the spark of the goddess, he visualised his powers flowing into Faragonda. Jason and Faragonda both got engulfed in the fiery aura. A beam of light shot up from their hands, then the beam split in the sky, forming a barrier around Alfea. Jason let Faragonda's hands go. She looked at him in deep concern. "I forbid you to fight this battle!" she said to Jason, then she turned towards Toby. "Take Jason to Liz and Malika, they are hidden in the hidden ruins of Valkyria! Let Jason's powers guide you there. " Faragonda ran off towards a group of fairies.

She told them something, Jason knew that she had told them to prepare for battle as he saw all of them transform and boost the barrier.

"let's go!" Toby said, grabbing Jason's hand, dragging him

"WAIT!" Jason yelled, pulling back his hand. "I want to fight!"

"Faragonda forbid you to fight, Jason they are coming for YOU! If they capture you it's over…" Toby said. "well, I don't want others to get hurt, just so that I can be safe. I just can't" Jason yelled.

"Jason, be sensible! Come with me, we'll find Malika and Liz, and protect them"

Protect them, those words forced Jason to listen to reason. "your right, we have to make sure that they are safe…" Jason said. " But how are we going to find them? No one knows where the hidden ruins of Valkyria are.. they are hidden.." Jason asked.

"Concentrate on Malika, think about how desperately you have to find her" Toby said.

Jason closed his eyes and focussed on Malika, he tried to sense her energy. He didn't feel anything, when he was about to give up, he heard Malika in a flash. "This way.." she said. Jason turned around, he knew where she was. "I can feel her, come on!" he said running off towards the edge of the barrier. Toby followed.

"How do we get through?" Jason asked.

"Well, since Faragonda created this, we can just pass through it. She doesn't see us as enemies so it should be safe.." Toby said, as he walked right through the barrier.

Jason did the same and started running, they ran into the forest. Jason knew exactly where he had to go. Behind him he could hear more crashes. "It has begun!" he said to Toby. "let's hurry!"

* * *

Dorron stood before the barrier "Give it up Faragonda, give us the boy!" he screamed.

"Never Dorron, I always knew you were up to no good, but this.. I never expected you to go this far in your conquest for power!" she responded.

"So be it!" Dorron said "Then we will crush you like the ants you are" Dorron turned away from Faragonda and walked back into the woods. "you have one hour, to give me the boy.. or all of hell shall devour your precious school.." he said threatening before disappearing between the trees.

"Fairies of Alfea, prepare for battle!" she screamed "Protect our school, and show those sorcerers what we got!"

Jason and Toby were still running through the woods. "We're getting closer, I can feel her essence" Jason said. "we're almost there!"

At Alfea the hour passed, and Dorron returned to the barrier with his son, Adrian.

"Are you going to hand the boy over?" he asked Faragonda.

"The answer is still no.." she said "as it will be forever…"

"Then you shall all wither.." Adrian said. "ATTACK!" he screamed while Adrian and his father returned to the forest. The sky immediately became filled with all kinds of dark magic attacks, hitting up against the barrier.

"Jason…" Faragonda whispered. "please be safe…"

* * *

Jason stopped in front of a huge rock.

"is it here?" Toby asked him.

"Yes, Malika is right underneath our feet" Jason replied "and so are the ruins.."

"how do we get in?" Toby asked confused. Jason walked up to the rock and touched it. The rock reacted to his powers and lifted of the ground.

"like this" Jason said.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, its like the rock was calling to me"

Underneath the rock there was a ladder leading down into a dark pit. Jason and Toby entered and as both had entered the rock sealed the hole away again.

Jason found Toby and himself in what appeared as a castle hall.

"JASON!" Jason turned his face towards the sound and he could see both Liz and Malika running up to him and Toby.

"Liz… Malika!" he yelled. Jason hugged Liz and Malika.

"So it started.." Liz said, Jason could hear the fear in her voice.

"You know?" he asked.

"Faragonda told us, that she would send you and Toby here, if the sorcerers attacked.." she said. Her eyes gave away the pain.

"She also said, that when you arrived we had to take you deep into the castle, to the hall of stars" Malika said. "this way!" she said, flying off towards a giant staircase.

Liz, Toby and Jason ran after Malika.

* * *

The staircase took them deep into the ruins, until they finally reached a gigantic door. In the centre of the door, a giant crystal orb was resting.

"The hall of stars is behind this door" Malika said.

Jason, Toby and Liz, tried to push the door open, but it wouldn't open. Then golden letters appeared on the door. "I only open when the need is the highest"

"THE NEED IS HIGH!" Jason screamed at the door. "please open…" he begged.

The crystal orb lit op and Alfea became visible in it. The sky above Alfea was darkened with black clouds.

"Oh my god.." Liz whispered at the sight. They could see the battle for Alfea.

The barrier was cracked, but it was still standing and Dorron was screaming.

"Jason, give up! Just surrender yourself and I shall leave Alfea alone!"

"That fool really thinks that you are still there?" Liz asked Jason.

"Apparently" he said.

Then Jared and Adrian came to stand next to Dorron. Both Dorron and Adrian lay one hand on one of Jared's shoulders. "DO IT!" Dorron said.

Jason screamed out in anger.. "YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU DARE!" as Jared lifted both of his hands up and touched the barrier. Then a few flashes of green light followed and the barrier disintegrated. Leaving the school undefended against the attack.

"It's time" Faragonda yelled "fairies of Alfea, protect your school. Fight for what you believe is right!" and with that the great battle for Alfea began. The fairies and sorcerers attacked each other. Then the crystal orb went dark and a deep, female voice came from within all of the walls and whispered

"The need is on it's highest, the door started shaking and the door split exactly in half, through the crack came pure light. The door slowly opened. Allowing Jason and the others to enter..


	16. The Light shining within darkness

Chapter 16: The Light shining within Darkness

The light faded away, allowing Jason and the others to enter the hall of stars.

"Come on!" Jason said.

"Welcome Jason…" said the voice from within the walls.

"H-hello? Who's there?" Jason asked the voice.

"I am here, while I am not here, I am Valkyria… The first fairy of the heavenly stars… Jason, come stand on the pedestal in the centre of the hall of stars, and let your test begin.. succeed and you shall unlock your next form.." the voice whispered. "Come Jason… come…" Jason looked at Toby, who nodded. Jason did as the voice asked and went to stand on the pedestal.

"Let the test…" said the voice "Begin!" a pillar of light shot up from within the pedestal. Then the pillar of light faded away, Jason was nowhere to be found.

"JASON!?" Screamed Liz.

"Liz, don't worry.. he's safe" Toby said. "He's facing the test now.."

"Companions of Jason…" spoke the voice. "I sense the evil growing… Dorron summoned an army of demons to assist the sorcerers in the battle"

"Oh no.." Liz cried out then Malika flew to the centre of the room.

"Valkyria!" she said. "It is I, Malika.. Can you show us what's happening at Alfea?" she asked.

"Malika.. So it is you.. You arrived in this time safely then, that makes me glad.. however I have perished centuries ago.." whispered the voice. Then a projection appeared showing the events that took place at Alfea.

"Malika, what does she mean you arrived in this time safely?" Toby asked.

"I… I was Valkyria's pixie, 700 years ago.. but the day that she left this world. She also sent my forward in time, to the moment that Jason would return to Magix. So I took home in pixie village waiting for Jason to appear. It only took him a week.." she explained.

"You have done greatly.. Malika.." whispered the voice of Valkyria.

"KABOOOOM!" the projection showed a huge explosion at Alfea.

"Come on Jason, hurry!" Liz whispered. "We have to get to Alfea and help them out.."

* * *

The light around Jason disappeared, he was standing before Jared.

"this is my test?" he asked.

"Yes, it is… survive the pain that torments the fabric of your very soul…" said the voice of Valkyria.. "prove to me that you can master the spark of the goddess…"

"CHARMIX!" Jason transformed and he flew up, Jared became cloaked in darkness.

"your not real, you just represent the pain I feel.." Jason yelled. He closed his eyes and focused on the spark of the goddess. He felt power starting to surge through him. When he opened his eyes, the fiery aura already engulfed him.

Jared threw a few shadow balls, towards Jason, who only lifted his left hand in the air. A shining barrier appeared between Jason and Jared. The shadow balls were absorbed by the barrier. Jason raised his other hand towards the sky and screamed

"LET'S END THIS NOW!" Jason flew up to Jared and pushed him.

Light appeared on Jared's body, where Jason touched him. Jared fired a spell at Jason.

The spell hit Jason, but it didn't do any damage.

"I divide you into the nothingness that you are.." Jason whispered.

Jared's body started to fall apart.. then the pillar of light appeared around Jason again.

"Congratulations Jason, you have shown me that you master the spark of the goddess.." Valkyria whispered. "I shall now grant you your charmix level 2 and one wish.. what do you desire.." Jason's forehead started glowing and a circlet with a red gem appeared. Around his neck there appeared a necklace also with, a red gem.

"I want Liz, to get her charmix level 2 as well.. she has been stuck here, because of me.. I hope this way I can make up for that…" he said confidently.

"As you wish.." Valkyria whispered.

The light disappeared and Jason was standing on the pedestal again.

"JASON! You got your charmix level 2! Cool!" Liz screamed out at the sight of the circlet and the necklace. Jason grinned and said "Well.. so did you!"

"wha.." Liz her clothes changed, she transformed unknowingly, her chest started glowing. And a beautiful orange gemstone appeared. "what, but how.." she asked.

"I hope this makes up for being stuck here.." Jason said.

Liz ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Jason" she whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Your light shines in the darkness, go now.. but beware Jason, Dorron has just opened the rift of eternal darkness…" Valkyria whispered.

They all looked at the projection, it showed Dorron opening the rift. Shadows arose from within the rift. Jason's eyes began burning.

"Let's go!" he said flying to the staircase. "we have to hurry! Let's go end this!"

Jason, Malika and Liz flew up the staircase, Jason was carrying Toby.

* * *

Eris and Adrian just defeated five fairies.

"Nice one, brother" she whispered. "Thank you sis, let's end this fight, its getting boring.." Adrian said.

"sure, but were is jarred?" she asked.

"Jared has entered the building, he's looking for Jason.. soon we shall have his powers.. now let's end this.."

Adrian and Eris put their hands together, and held their arms into the sky.

They began chanting. "By the power of darkness, we bring doom. Stop these foolish fairies in their tracks.. let them leave us alone… turn these bitches into stone!"

A wave of darkness went over Alfea, and all the fairies that were outside were turned into stone, all but Faragonda, she was able to throw up a protection spell.

"It's over Faragonda!" Dorron said. "I have opened the rift of eternal darkness.." he pointed towards the shadows that appeared out of the ground. "All I need to do now, is take that Jason's powers, kill him and throw his dead body in the rift, to prevent any possible resurrection! And then.. I win and its over for you.."

"Too bad, that Jason isn't here then.." Faragonda bullied him.

Dorron's eyes turned dark "what! Your bluffing.." He screamed.

"Now am I?" Faragonda asked him, her eyes filled with determination. "You will never get him, Dorron. Just give up.."

"You BITCH!" Dorron threw one spell after the other. Faragonda was hit by all of them. He walked up to her and in his hand he formed one shadow ball, ready to finish her off. "Any last words?" he asked her with an evil glow in his eyes.

"THE ONLY ONE THAT SHOULD HAVE ANY LAST WORDS IS YOU DORRON!" Jason screamed. Dorron was hit by a wave of pure light.

"Jason, did you get her blessing?" Faragonda weakly asked.

Jason nodded. Light was emitting from within his soul. "The goddess and I now function as one!" he said.

"JASON!" screamed Eris. "fight me and my brother!"

"well well, if it isn't that ugly bitch from the forest.." Jason mocked her.

"You'll regret calling my sister a bitch, you bastard!" Adrian yelled.

"DEATH BLAST!" Adrian threw the deadly spell towards Jason…


	17. The End of a Brave Fairy

Chapter 17: The End of a Brave Fairy

Jason dodged the death blast with ease. "Yawn.." he said. "So boring, where is Jared, isn't your pet at your side?" Jason mocked Adrian.

"Jared went inside to find an kill you.." Adrian said "Too bad for him that the pleasure will be all mine.." Adrian threw another death blast towards Jason, who shielded himself. "I can do this for a long time you know?" he asked.

"Eris, go get father!" Adrian screamed.

"On my way!" Eris started to run towards her father, who was lying against a wall.

"Like hell you will!" Jason said. "FIRE RAY!" Jason shot a beam of fire, hitting Eris, knocking her down.

"ERIS!" Adrian screamed. Eris got up and kept running to her father. Jason couldn't strike her again, because Adrian fired another 3 death blasts at him. Jason shielded himself once more. "I repeat I can do this for a long, long time Adrian!" he said.

"So can we, Jason. Even if you win this battle. We will come back, and we will succeed next time.. even if it means killing your precious Toby, and making you watch!" Adrian said, with an evil smile on his face.

"YOU… WILL…" Jason started to glow "KEEP… YOUR… FILTHY… HANDS… AWAY… FROM… MY…" The ground started to tremble, because of the power that Jason was building up inside. "BOYFRIEND!" he screamed, firing a super spell towards Adrian. Adrian tried to defend him self with a shielding spell, but the spell just cracked and shattered in a split second.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Adrian was thrown from the eastern side of Alfea, to the western side. The spell was that powerful. Adrian lay there on the floor, unconscious.

"ADRIAAAAN!" Eris screamed "YOU FILTHY FAIRY! YOU WILL PAY!" she lifted her hands in the air, but before she even had a chance of casting a spell. Jason fired a fireball towards her, which hit her right in the stomach, throwing her against the wall. Knocking her out.

Dorron got up from the ground. "Y-y-you… give up now…" he said.

"Why?" Jason asked. "It looks like I am the one who has the upper hand now!"

"Just look.." Dorron whispered "Just look at all the destruction that YOU caused, all of this just because you don't want to accept the fact, that you don't deserve the spark of the goddess… IT IS MINE!" Dorron screamed.

"I will always be there, Jason. Always watching your every move for the rest of your miserable life. Until the day comes that I kill you, and take what's mine!"

"You are insane! You caused all of this, not me…" Jason said. "You turned my best friend against me.. and if your right about the fact, that you will keep trying until you succeed.." Jason looked at Toby and yelled to him "I LOVE YOU TOBY! DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT!" Toby looked confused for a second, but then he realised what Jason was planning. "NO! JASON DON'T YOU DARE!" he screamed back, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Jason turned back towards Dorron, he lifted his hands in the air, and a magical seal appeared around him. "Your not going anywhere Dorron!"

"What are you doing!" Dorron asked "what are you planning?!"

"You are not even going to get the chance of killing Toby right in front of me.." Jason whispered. Tears came rolling down his cheeks. "You won't, because I am the one who's going to take a life, in front of your eyes!" Jason screamed.

"Don't you dare to hurt Adrian or Eris! You filthy scum!" Dorron screamed out.

More tears came rolling down from Jason's cheek. "I wasn't talking about them.. don't you get it.. Without me that plan, simply doesn't work"

Dorron's eyes went wide, the moment he realized what Jason was planning.

"JASON!" Toby came running. "JASON DON'T!" he yelled.

Jason turned to Toby and whispered "it's the only way, and I am sorry.." Jason flew towards Toby. Giving him one last kiss and whispering "goodbye, my love.."

Jason flew off towards the rift that Dorron opened.

"JAAAAAAAAASOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Toby cried out. "DON'T! PLEASE!"

Jason kept flying then he stopped above the rift and he cancelled his transformation. His clothes changed back to normal, and his wings faded away. Then slowly he started falling in the rift. Crying, not because of the fact that he was taking his own life. No Jason cried because he knew he was hurting the man he loved. Then when he was about to disappear in the rift he quickly looked at Toby and said: "I love you, please don't forget about me.." Toby burst out into tears as Jason vanished into the rift.

A huge pillar of shadows shot out of the rift, it grew thinner and thinner, and with it the rift grew smaller and smaller. When the pillar of shadow's was gone, so was Jason as the rift was closed.

Toby fell down onto his knees, digging his face into his hands. Liz and Malika cried out, and hugged Toby. The other fairies, who were turned into stone, recovered. The sky cleared up. Faragonda walked up to Dorron, and said. "The guards are coming, you know what happens next.. you and your son and daughter go to prison.."

Then half an hour later, Dorron, Iser and Adrian were arrested and taken away to lighrock monastery.

The war was won, but Jason was lost.


	18. Goodbye Jason

Chapter 18: Goodbye Jason..

Days passed since Jason disappeared in the rift, and reconstructions started at Alfea.

No one dared, to ask Toby if he was okay. He just sat there, day and night, he just sat there on the exact spot, where the rift closed. The exact spot where he lost Jason. Liz helped reconstructing the school. It helped her think about something else. Malika sat next to Toby, keeping him company. Then on the 4th day after the battle, reconstruction was complete. All fairies converged their powers, to restore Alfea to its former glory.

Faragonda walked up to Toby. "It's time.." she whispered. "Preparations to his memorial are almost complete, we planned it for tomorrow.." Tears came rolling down on Toby's face as he whispered. "So.. I guess that means… The he is really… gone."

"I am afraid so, but Toby.." Faragonda said. "Never give up hope.. Perhaps there is a small chance that he is still alive.." A spark of hope lit up in Toby's eyes. Malika flew up to Faragonda. "Well then.. let's find him already.." she said.

"I am afraid that's as good as impossible.. Jason jumped into the rift of eternal darkness.. no one knows what happens inside it.." Faragonda whispered, tears also appearing in her eyes. "This is a black week, for the magical dimension…"

Faragonda turned around, and clapped her hands. A stage appeared, on it there was a picture of Jason. Before the stage, hundreds of chairs appeared. Liz came up to Toby, whispering. "Come on, Toby. It's time" she started crying as she helped Toby get up. She guided him to the front row, where they took their seats. Malika sat on Toby's lap.

People from all over Magix arrived. "Faragonda didn't ask Jason's parents.." Liz whispered. "They have no idea what happened. Why wouldn't she ask them?" she asked. "I don't know.." Toby whispered. Malika looked up.

"Because he is not dead?" she said. "Faragonda's eyes give it away.. there is a way to save him !" she screamed. Toby looked at her. "I really hope so.. but Malika.."

"NO!" she said. "I sense that he still is out there somewhere, and we are going to find him!"

Faragonda went to stand up the stage, everyone went silent as she began to speak.

"We have gathered here today, to say goodbye to Jason. He was dear to many of us. He arrived to Alfea 6 months ago, having only just discovered that he has powers…"

Toby turned towards Liz and whispered. "What if Malika is right? He is still alive.. We have to try to find him.." Liz nodded. When Faragonda finished speaking, a few classmates of Jason and Liz spoke about how he was. Toby Couldn't stand it anymore.

"Let's go.." he said, he got up and ran inside, Liz and Malika followed him. They ran towards the library. Toby jumped on the pedestal of summoning and whispered.

"I want information about how to escape the rift of eternal darkness.." at first sight it looked like nothing happened, but then from deep within the library, a book came floating towards Toby, the book opened up on the pedestal. Toby began to read aloud.

"When the rift of eternal darkness, took one's soul. There can only be escape, when the bond of love is proved at the gate to eternal darkness." Malika repeated: "The gate of eternal darkness? I have heard about that place. It is said to be deep within the castle of lost souls"

"where is this castle?" Liz asked.

"It's a dark place, deep within the untamed woods of Lynfea, people avoid the place.. it is said to be cursed.." Malika whispered.

"well then let's go!" Toby screamed out, he threw his hands in the air, and a portal opened before him.

"Where is it taking us?" Liz asked. "The Lynfean town of Darkshire, it's a town next to the untamed woods."

Liz, Malika and Toby took the portal, and lights surrounded them, then in a flash they stood in a small and simple looking town, there weren't any houses at all. The people seemed to live in tree houses, high up in the trees. "those are the untamed woods.." Malika said pointing towards a part of the forest, that had a nasty fog floating around it.

Liz looked at Toby and nodded. Malika crawled into the pocket of Toby's jacket, and Liz grabbed his hand. "This way the fog can't separate us!" she whispered.

They ran into the untamed woods, they didn't see anything because of the fog.

"Liz, Toby!" Malika said from within Toby's pocket. "Listen to me, close your eyes and don't be afraid.. close your eyes and run forward, it's the only way to get there…"

Liz and Toby closed there eyes and kept running forward. The fog around them cleared up, "Open your eyes!" Said Malika. They found themselves in front of a dark castle, a sense of danger and evil was in the air around it. Liz and Toby looked each other in the eye, nodded and ran straight in.


	19. The fairy in the crystal

Chapter 19: The fairy in the Crystal

"Toby!" Liz panted. "can we rest for a while? We have been running trough these halls for over an hour now." Toby stopped and turned around. "sure" he answered "but only five minutes.." Liz sat down on the floor. She looked around, the corridor they were in, was made from some kind of black stone. Toby and Liz were only 20 feet away from the door. "T-Toby, we are going to find him.. I promise" Liz said, gasping for breath. Toby opened his mouth, but before he even had a chance of saying anything the door swung open. Toby and Liz turned their heads towards the door, Malika peeped out of Toby's pocket. "What the…" Liz said to herself.

"Let's go!" Toby said, helping Liz up on her feet. They both ran towards the door, the moment that they passed it, the door closed itself again. Trapping them in utter darkness. "Toby?! Toby where are you?" Liz asked, but there was no response.

A faint purple light shone in the distant corridor of the chamber she was in.

"Toby? Is that you? Malika?" she yelled out. Still there came no response.

Liz started walking towards the faint light. The light seemed to move away from her.

"Hey wait up!" she yelled as she started to run, but the light kept moving. "wait! Please!"

* * *

"Liz? Where are you?" Toby yelled out, Malika and Toby were standing in a magnificent chamber, filled with light. The walls looked like shadows were trapped in them, squirming around, trying to get out. "She was standing right next to us.." Malika whispered. Toby panicked, and quickly turned around, looking for Liz. "Liz! Liz! Where are you!" he screamed out. Malika went sitting on his shoulder and with a determined look in her eyes she said "Don't worry, it's this place.. Liz is safe! We just got separated. We will find her and then we will find Jason!" She went standing up on his shoulders screaming "ONWARDS! Onwards we go! Nothing shall bring us down! We have nothing to lose, only to gain!" Toby looked at her. "Don't overdo it little one." He whispered. Malika blushed. "I'm sorry I got overexcited again didn't I" she asked.

"Just a little bit.." Toby replied. "But your right Malika, lets get moving again…" Malika flew back in his pocket as Toby started to run again. They moved deeper and deeper into the castle of lost souls. Then the corridors started taking them deeper underground. The only light that was shining in these corridors, seemed to come from the shadows inside the wall. Then Toby suddenly stopped. "what is it?" Malika asked, as she popped her head out, then she noticed, what the problem was. They were standing before a wall, that had a door drawn on it. "We won't get through here.." Toby said.

"Try it, maybe its an illusion" Malika said. Toby tried to walk through the wall. Hitting his head against it. "auwtch!" he screamed out. "Malika, it's definitely not an illusion" he said irritated. "I'm sorry" Malika squeaked from within his pocket.

"what are we going to do now?" Toby whispered, he was getting desperate. "at this pace we will never find him.." Malika came flying out of his pocket again, and flew up to the door. "Maybe I can help.." she said. "How?" Toby asked.

Malika turned her head and looked Toby in the eye, he could see the determination burning in her eyes. "I am the pixie of art." She said. "And this door, is painted.. That makes it art. I can try to bring this piece of ART alive."

"So you can make the door real?" Toby asked her.

"I can try!" Malika put both of her hands on the door, closed her eyes and started focussing. A yellow aura, surrounded her and the wall.

* * *

"Toby! Malika!" Liz was getting desperate. "where are you!". She was still following the faint purple light. She ran and she ran. The light stopped. "Finally!" she said to herself. She started walking, and stretched her arm out towards the light. But when she was about to touch the light. The ground beneath her feet collapsed and she fell into a dark pit. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The aura surrounding Malika and the wall, turned into a white light. Toby covered his eyes. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand…" Malika said. "DONE!"

Toby opened his eyes, and saw that the door became real. "Well done, Malika!" he said. "let's go!" the pixie said. They opened the door, and found them in a great hall, with on the end a purple crystal, it was shining so bright. The door behind them faded away and became a painting again.

"what's with that crystal?" Malika asked Toby. "I don't know, but it looks like something is inside of it.." Toby whispered. "Let's check it out.."

Liz felt like she was starting to fall slower, but she didn't dare to open her eyes. Then finally she softly hit the ground. Liz opened her eyes and found herself in a bright chamber, she got up on her feet. The floor she was standing on was made out of glass. She looked through it and could see a chamber underneath her, with a shining crystal. On the other side of the chamber, she saw Toby and Malika.

"I have to get to them…" she told herself. "LIZ CHARMIX!".

* * *

Toby walked slowly towards the crystal. Then a bright flash of light, shone above his head. He looked up just in time, to see the ceiling, apparently made out of glass. Burst and shatter. He threw up a shield, to protect Malika and himself from the shards.

"Toby! Malika! I found you finally!" Liz yelled out. She floated down and landed next to them.

Toby hugged her in a reflex. "I am so glad that your safe.." he whispered "we were so worried for you.." Malika flew up to Liz. "What happened to you?" the pixie asked.

"Not much" she laughed. "I got stuck in darkness, followed a light, fell into a hole. Noticed you two through a glass floor, transformed and broke through it. Just a typical day" she said, smiling. "anyway what's with that crystal?" she asked them.

"we don't know.." Malika sighed. Toby started to walk up to it.

Malika told Liz what had happened to them.

"G-G-G-Guys…" Toby said. "I-I found Jason.."

"what?!" Malika and Liz ran up to him.

Jason was inside the crystal, sealed away.

"So this is what the rift does to you.. hide you here.." Malika said. "no wonder that everyone is proclaimed dead, when they fall in."

"How do we get him out?" Liz asked.

"JASON! Wake up! Jason!" Toby screamed, smashing his hands against the crystal.

"Now Toby, I hardly believe that that's the way to do it.." Liz said in concern.

"JASOOOOOOOOOOON!" he screamed out.

And then as if Jason heard Toby cry out to him, Jason opened his eyes…


	20. Crystal Clear

Chapter 20: Crystal clear

"Jason?" Toby yelled, hitting his hands against the crystal "Jason!". Jason's eyes may have been open, but his eyes looked empty. Tiny cracks started to appeared in the crystal.

Toby took a step back, tears ran down his face. "Jason…" he whispered.

"Toby.. look…" Liz whispered back. "The crystal it's starting to crack..". Slowly, but surely the cracks in the crystal grew in size. "what's wrong with his eyes?" Malika said. "Why do his eyes look.. so empty. It's just like Jason isn't really here.." the cracks grew even bigger, the entire surface of the crystal, was covered in them. The crystal lit up. Light covering the entire chamber. The sound of glass shattering into thousand pieces. Toby and Liz covered their faces, to protect their eyes from the light. Malika pushed her head, deep in Liz's hair. They could feel tiny particles of the crystal fly around, hitting their faces. The light disappeared as Jason fell down onto the floor. "Jason!" Liz screamed out, kneeling besides him, she held her head next to his mouth. "He's breathing.." she said. "Jason.. Jason… Can you hear me?" she asked, trying to shake him awake. Jason's eyes blankly stared into the nothingness.

"Liz.. I think that.." Toby whispered, even more tears came down.

"NO! He's not dead, Toby! He's breathing!" Liz yelled, her voice vibrating with her sadness. "He's just in some kind of stasis… we have to take him back to Alfea.." she whispered. Then she looked into Toby's eyes. "Toby, it's going to be all right.."

* * *

After taking Jason back to Alfea, days passed, but still he didn't wake out of his slumber. Liz returned to her classes, Malika stood guard at his bed, when Toby was teaching. Life got back to normal in Magix, everything but Jason. Then the days became weeks.

"It has been 14 weeks.." Toby whispered, sitting in the chair next to Jason's bed. "If you ever plan on waking up.. Do it fast… please Jason, just wake up already.." his voice shaking with sadness as tears fell down his face. "Please.. Wake up.." He whispered. "Please…"

Jason's eyes popped open, his mouth gasping for breath. His chest heavily lifted upwards, then returned down. "Jason! Your awake!" Toby yelled out. Jason looked at him in surprise.

"Wh-What? What am I doing here? I jumped into the rift, to try and save you.." He whispered. "Did I.. Did I fail?". Toby took his hand. "No, you fell in the rift and Dorron, and his children got arrested.. Liz, Malika and I went to Lynfea, into the untamed woods. We found you there sealed away in crystal in the castle of lost souls.." Toby said, then he shot around Jason's neck. "I thought that I lost you.. Don't ever do that again Jason, Don't ever!"

"Well I am back now" Jason smiled. "I can help rebuilding Alfea."

"It's already done.." Toby pulled his head back, looking Jason in the eye.

"Already done?" Jason asked. "Wait.. How much time has passed since the battle?" he asked.

"14 weeks Jason… It was 14 weeks ago, you have been asleep for all of that time.." Toby whispered, he started to cry again. Jason's eyes opened wide in shock.

"I have been asleep for 14 weeks.." he thought to himself..

* * *

Soon the news about Jason's "revival" spread like fire. He received flowers from people who lived all over Magix. Loads of students came by to check on Jason, who knew almost none of them. Three more weeks passed, and Jason was finally allowed to leave the infirmary. Toby was teaching, Malika was visiting pixie village and Liz was following Potion class. "Would be nice to get out for a while" Jason thought. He walked over to the bus stop, and took the bus to Magix.

When he arrived, he started to walk towards the mall. "Hey aren't you Jason?" "wow, when I grow up I want to be as powerful as you" "OOOH MY GOD IT'S JASON!" People recognised him. Jason didn't like it though. He didn't like the kind of attention. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn't they just get that. "I must go somewhere, where they don't know me.." he thought. He followed the road towards the inter-dimensional station.

He walked up towards the counter and said: "One ticket to earth and back, please" The woman behind the counter gave him a ticket. "You know how they work?" she asked. Jason just looked at her blankly. "You rip it in half, when thinking of the place on earth that you wish to go, the rest will take care of itself.. to return just burn the two pieces." The woman told Jason. Jason thanked her, closed his eyes. He thought about home and ripped the ticket in half.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing before his parental home. He rang the doorbell. His mother opened the door. "JASON!" she yelled out in surprise. "your home!"

"Hi mom, can I come in? Is dad home?" he asked. "Sure, dad's at work. But I will tell him that you stopped by" she said. Jason and his mother walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry, or thirsty?" His mother asked. "No, I don't want to be of trouble" Jason answered.

"So, Jason how's Magix?" Jason told his mother everything that happened the past few months. She worried for him. "I want to meet that Toby!" his mother claimed.

"He sounds like a nice man!" she said. "Oh he is.." Jason smiled. "He is just perfect in so many ways.." he started blushing. He looked at the clock. "It's getting late, I probably have to get back.." he said. He hugged his mother. "Say hi to dad"

"Bye Jason!" his mother said, as she waved him off.

* * *

Jason was walking through the park, looking for a quiet place, to burn the ticket halves.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in.." Jason knew that voice. He turned around.

"Hello, Thomas" Jason said, his voice filled with despise.

"I heard you are going to this special school, far far away now" Thomas said mockingly. "what's wrong are you to stupid for a NORMAL school?" he asked Jason.

"No, at that school I can be myself, without total retards like you, trying to bring me down" Jason said with an irritated tone in his voice.

"Retards like me? Retards like me? You will regret saying that!" Thomas said, lifting his fist op, preparing to hit Jason. Jason threw a lesser fire orb towards Thomas, throwing him back a few yards. "Run.." Jason said treating Thomas. "Run, like the rat that you are, there is plenty more where that came from, and next time, it wont just throw you back a few yards.." Thomas his eyes were filled with fear, he quickly crawled up on his feet, and ran away.

"Finally I am alone.." Jason whispered. He took the two ticket halves out of his pocket, and ignited them with his powers. Taking him back to Magix, back to Alfea collage.


	21. A somewhat normal live

Chapter 21: A somewhat normal live..

A few weeks passed, Jason took his classes with Liz, Toby went back to teaching.

The exams were coming closer, so Jason and Toby didn't have that much time for each other. After classes, Jason just studied in his bedroom, as Liz studied for hers. Toby who didn't have any studying to do, prepared diner each and every day. Even in the weekends Jason studied hard. He liked how "normal" his live had become. The battle for Alfea already seemed such a long time ago, and the attention that was given to Jason, slowly began to lessen. It was only a matter of time, before it seized. Jason really was looking forward to it.

He tried to forget about Jared, but it occasionally happened that Jason missed his old friend. Jason was so mad at him, Jared never explained anything.

He just returned to the sorcerer academy. After that Dorron, Adrian and Eris got arrested, Dorron's wife fled the academy. Authorities were still looking for the woman.

Jason didn't care, he knew that she would turn up eventually. It was only a matter of time.

And when that moment comes, he would truly be freed from the past few months.

Even though it was a few months ago, his dreams were still haunted by the battle. Sometimes he dreamt that Jared was chasing him through a maze of darkness. Screaming things that Jason didn't understand.

When that happened, Jason would wake up screaming, luckily for Jason, Toby stayed for each night, comforting him a little bit.

Malika went to live back at pixie village, she missed her fellow pixies. She visited Jason on a regular basis. Even though Jason missed Malika, he knew that she wouldn't be happy, living in Alfea. There weren't that many pixies here, actually none lived here. They preferred to stay in what was called their "natural habitat".

As the exams hit, time passed really slowly. Jason and Liz, studied, Toby made dinner, they went to sleep, got up, Jason and Liz made an exam, then a few day passed studying and the cycle repeated himself once for all their courses. All of them except "information on transformation". Jason and Liz already knew that they passed that, they had their charmix Lv. 2, so they met the requirements. After the exams, things finally completely quieted down around Jason. Jason took Toby with him to earth, to meet his parents. During the week they stayed there, Jason discovered that he passed all of his exams, just like Liz. His parents accepted Toby. That week was so much fun. Then Jason and Toby were invited to Andros, to go on a holiday at Liz her mansion. The three of them spent the rest of the summer together. With each day that passed, a new year at Alfea came closer.

"I feel like this year will be less eventful than last." Jason said laughing.

"I sure hope so, we have dealt with enough drama for a lifetime" Liz said, poking Jason with her fork. "ooh it will be eventful, you have to get on Enchantix level, during the second year." Toby reminded them.

"Toby, we will worry about that later.." Liz said rolling her eyes.

And so the summer passed on, and a new adventure drew close…


	22. Beginning of a new year

**Chapter 22: Beginning of a new year.**

The end of the summer came fast, almost to fast. Before they even realised it was the last day of august again. Meaning that It was time, time to return to Alfea. Only this year, Jason would get there on his own, using his powers. Also he would part alone, since he still hadn't heard anything from Jarred since the battle. He didn't mind though, the thought of Jarred was enough to infuriate Jason. He still didn't understand why Jarred betrayed him like that, it was impossible for Jason to even to begin to understand.

Jason returned home after the holiday at Andros with Toby and Liz, Liz remained there and Toby already left for Alfea. Jason packed his bags, after saying goodbye to his parents, he used his powers to travel to Alfea. When he approached the glass gates Liz appeared. "Hi Jason, how were your last two weeks of summer break?" she asked.

"Weird, and quiet" He replied. "Way to calm without you.. " He teased her.

"Look at those first years.. funny how insecure they look" Liz said looking at a first year. "Well, that was us a year ago.." Jason laughed.

"How time flies.." said Liz.

"A lot has happened, anyways lets get to our apartment, I missed it" Jason replied.

"I hope that it's still just the two of us.." Liz whispered.

Upon entering their apartment, Jason and Liz could see that nothing changed.

Liz inspected the door to see if any new name was on it.

"Well, looks like it's still just the two of us" she smiled.

"The way it is supposed to be!" Jason replied laughing. "anyway wasn't Toby supposed to meet us here?" he asked.

"Toby is on a secret mission for me, he wont be coming to Alfea for a while.." Faragonda said, standing in the doorway. "I sent him to the world of Domino. He's meeting with Bloom, the guardian of the dragon flame, and queen of Eraklyon, and her sister Daphne the nymph of Sirenix, and queen of Domino…" She continued.

"Why is Toby meeting them?" Jason asked.

"Last year, when the battle ended and Dorron, Eris and Adrian were arrested, Dorron's wife Corona escaped. She remains unfound to this very moment. And I fear that she is planning something, so I sent Toby to Domino to discuss tactics with Bloom and Daphne when new events occur.." Faragonda said in deep concern.

"How long will Toby stay there?"

"I don't know, and Im afraid he cant have any contact with the outdoor world until he returns. I'm sorry Jason." Faragonda said, walking away.

Jason stood there, this was the beginning of a new year at Alfea, he hoped that he would be able to celebrate it with Toby, and now he hears that Toby is on a mission.

Liz walked up to Jason and hugged him. "He will be back, before you know it.." she whispered.

Meanwhile far, far away from Alfea in the dark woods of Graynor. A dark figure was walking through the shadows. When the figure reached a shrine, with an impish statue, the figure took of its cap, revealing Corona. She kneeled before the altar.

"Im sorry, my lord. But we failed to collect the spark of the goddess…" she whispered softly, her voice shaking with fear.

"WHAT!" A dark voice yelled from within the statue. "How dare you come back here empty handed.. You know that I need that spark to escape this prison, you insolent B*tch, where are Dorron, Adrian and Eris?"

Corona looked up at the statue in fear as she whispered. "They were arrested, my Lord. Taken to the lightrock monastery. We located a fairy named Jason, he is the keeper of the spark. We fought him, we fought a huge battle. But in the end.. Jason defeated my husband, my son and my daughter, after that he threw himself in the shadow rift.." tears rolled down her face, she was that afraid.

"The fairy sacrificed himself?" the voice asked angrily.

"Yes, but he was saved. His friends travelled to the castle of lost souls and retrieved him, so there still is a chance that you can be freed from this prison my lo.."

The voice interrupted her by yelling. "You go get that spark, and free me from my prison.. I hate this world.. Graynor.. birthplace of the fairy magic.. where fairy magic flows through the air and the water, where it is encrypted in its earth and foundations and where it burns in its fire. I have been here for way to long.. since that B*tch Valkyria used her precious spark to seal me away, leaving me to rot in this filthy world.. I need that spark Corona, it's the only key to unlocking my prison.. I shall grant you new powers, use them to go and free the others from the monastery. Then bring me that fairy! I COMMAND YOU!"

A beam of darkness shot out of the statue, right into the heart of Corona. She got lifted of the ground, darkness engulfing her body. She opened her eyes, they were burning with darkness. "Yes Master" she said with an evil smile on her face. "You better watch yourself Jason.. because Darkness is coming after you.."


	23. Mission Enchantix Begins

**Chapter 23: Mission Enchantix Begins**

Jason's second year at Alfea started, and the first three weeks flew by. Jason took his classes, he learned new spells and charms, he learned new potions to brew. Things were peaceful, Jason and Liz had nothing to worry about, and it felt awesome. Toby however still hadn't returned to Alfea, and Jason missed him. It was the thought of seeing Toby again, and being able to hug him at last, that kept Jason going. He felt proud that Toby, was entrusted with this mission. Nevertheless Jason hoped, that the mission would be over soon.

Then Jason and Liz finally had a class: Transformation Information. Jason thought that this meant that Toby was back. Jason and Liz ran through the Alfean halls, rushing to their class. Upon entering the classroom, Jason and Liz didn't find Toby sitting at the desk, But Faragonda. "Ah Jason and Liz, have a seat.." She said. "Now that we are complete, lets begin. First I want to congratulate you all for achieving you charmix level 2 last year. But I think a warning is in place, for this year will be just as hard, for some even harder. During this year, it is our goal to achieve the Enchantix level. This can be done in two known ways. You save someone from your home planet, and show a great sacrifice in doing so. Or you have to rise above your power level while believing in your capacity to save yourself and the magical universe. Some, like Jason, have already opened the way to their Enchantix level…"

"How did I.." Jason stuttered in utter surprise.

"You threw yourself into the shadow rift last year, and since you were charmix level 2 at that time, your inner Enchantix lock should be opened. You didn't transform however because your power level was to low. Jason in your case, you will earn your Enchantix the moment that you are able to let your powers rise to another level. Then the lock will disappear completely." Faragonda answered.

The remainder of the hour, was filled by fairies asking typical questions to Faragonda. Some wanted to know how Enchantix looks like, some wanted to know more about fairy dust magic, some wanted to know about the ability to miniaturize. Jason didn't really listen, he was thinking about Toby, he wondered how his mission at Domino was going.

* * *

Toby was looking out of the window in the council chamber at the castle of Domino.

"Jason, I hope you know that I miss and love you.." he whispered sadly.

"Of course he knows, Toby" Daphne said, patting his shoulder.

Bloom walked into the chamber. "I think I know, what Corona is up to, I found this passage in a book in the Domino archives.." she said, her eyes filled with determination.

Toby and Daphne turned around, facing Bloom. "Can we join the party, or are you going to keep it to yourself?" Daphne asked, teasingly.

"Well.." Bloom said. "I was looking up information about Valkyria, I discovered that Valkyria used the spark of the goddess to seal away a great evil, named Asmodan. Then I looked that name up, apparently Asmodan was a great sorcerer, who gave into the darkness. He was so powerful, that he was considered a demon, by many. Valkyria faced him, she couldn't defeat him though. So during their final battle in the world of Graynor, she sealed him away into a stone statue, and only the spark of the goddess can release Asmodan."

"And what's the link to Corona?" Toby asked confused.

Bloom continued. "I found a family tree, with Asmodan on it. I traced it to this age and apparently Corona is the descendant of Asmodan. Explaining why Corona, Dorron, Adrian and Eris wanted to take the Spark of The goddess from Jason.."

Toby's eyes were filled with concern. "So where is Corona now?" he asked.

"Well, I think that she will try again. Probably starting with breaking her husband and children out of lightrock. Toby our mission now is to go to lightrock and prevail this." Bloom answered.

"Well then, lets get going already.." Daphne said determined.

* * *

Jason and Liz were at the table eating diner.

"Did you hear anything from Malika the past week?" Liz asked.

"She called yesterday, everything is going alright in pixie village. She finally enjoys life, she said" Jason replied.

"That's good for her, I miss her though."

"She will visit when she can"

Liz got up "Well it's late, I'm going to bed." She said. "Good night, Jason"

"Sleep well Liz." Jason also went to bed, he couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. He couldn't point out what it was, just a minor disturbance in his mind. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the thought of hugging Toby.


	24. Darkness from within Lightrock

**Chapter 24: Darkness from within lightrock**

"Toby, did you see Daphne?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, she is guarding Dorron, Eris and Adrian their cell." Toby replied.

"Wow, she really is taking this mission serious, now isn't she?" Bloom laughed.

"Yeah, she said something about, not letting those bastards out." Toby replied, also laughing.

"Let's go keep her company then." Bloom said. Together they walked towards the cell that Daphne was guarding. "Look who finally decided to show up.." Daphne said.

"Well excuse me, your highness" Toby teased her, causing Bloom to burst out in laughter.

Dorron ran up to the bars. "Laugh while you can, but the darkness is coming, I can feel it.. it's almost here.." he said, on a threatening way.

Bloom walked up to him. "I don't know if you noticed Dorron, but you lost the battle." She said. "And I don't think that you will get out soon."

"Oh you just wait and see, you stupid fairy. Jason will fall and sooner then you think."

"Shut up, you bastard!" Toby yelled. "How dare you say that, after Jason kicked your f*cking ass. HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Toby, calm down" Bloom tried to calm him. "Dorron is messing with your head, just ignore him." Daphne walked up to him. "Come here you" She whispered, giving him a hug.

"It is time.." Dorron whispered.

"Time for what Dorron?" Bloom asked. She could sense a shift in the atmosphere around the light rock monastery.

Eris and Adrian walked up to their father, within their cell. They joined hands and Dorron yelled. "Corona we are here.. Come to us, come set us free and together we shall destroy this realm, by releasing HIM from his prison!"

The ground began to shake heavily. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Daphne yelled out in panic.

"Earthquake?" Toby replied.

"That's no ordinary Earthquake" Bloom said. "It's Corona she is here!"

"Quickly" Daphne yelled "Transfooooorrrrr…"

"KABAAAAAAAAAAAAM" A shadow wave knocked them out, before they could transform. They were thrown against a wall, and with a big smack, they fell onto the floor.

The shadow wave faded away, and Corona floated in through a hole in the wall, that was created by the shadow wave. Her eyes blackened by the darkness that she received from Asmodan. She touched the bars of the cell, they evaporated at the very moment that her hands touched the metal.

"Hello Mother.." Eris said, with a dark smile on her face.

"Long time, no see" Adrian added.

"Time, for round two! You better watch yourself Jason" Dorron said.

The four of them held hands and disappeared into the shadows.

"The prisoners have escaped!" A guard came running up to Toby, Bloom and Daphne. "I need help!" he yelled.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Jason opened his eyes, and shot up in his bed. He was breathing heavily, his body covered in sweat. The door of his bedroom burst open and Liz ran in.

"Jason, are you okay? I heard you scream, what's the matter?" she asked. She looked worried.

"I-I dreamt that Toby was in lightrock, with Bloom and Daphne. Corona knocked them out, and freed Dorron, Eris and Adrian.." he stuttered.

"Jason I'm sure that it was just a dream.." Liz comforted him.

"I sure hope so.. It felt so real." He replied, tears coming down his face.

Liz hugged him. "I'm staying here with you, try to get some sleep Jason." She said,

Jason closed his eyes, and surprisingly enough he, quickly drifted away, to sleep.


	25. Growing power in times of panic

Chapter 25: Growing power in times of panic

When Jason woke up, Liz was still with him. He gently woke her up, so that she could go get a shower. When they were eating breakfast in their kitchen, someone knocked on the door.

"Knock.. Knock.."

"It's open, come on in." Jason said.

The door opened and Faragonda walked in, she had a serious look on her face.

"Good morning, headmistress." Jason and Liz said in choir.

"Jason, I have terrible news…" she said.

"Oh my god.. Toby isn't.. is he?" Jason asked as tears appeared in his eyes.

"No he's not, Toby, Bloom and Daphne suspected that Corona would free Dorron, Eris and Adrian, so they went to Light rock monastery. They got knocked out by a shadow wave. Corona broke her family out." Faragonda looked at him as she continued. "I can, however, assure you that Toby isn't hurt. He's currently back on Domino, where he's being cared for."

"They escaped.. they actually escaped.." Liz whispered, her voice gave away the fear she was feeling.

"Yes" Faragonda said. "Currently the disaster plan is active all over Magix. No one is allowed to be out on the streets after 8 o'clock in the evening, for there own security. People are scared, Jason. It's very important that you earn your Enchantix fast, that way you will be able to defend yourself against them. Once you have the Enchantix power, we will select another power that you must earn, that will help you defeat them. I think it's for the best that you skip the Believix level, since that's only good when your fighting on earth… But for now you better focus on your Enchantix. I believe in you Jason." Faragonda turned around and left Jason and Liz in their apartment. Both of them were in shock.

"We thought that we survived their horror.." Jason whispered, his eyes blank "We were wrong.." tears ran down his face.

"Jason, we will get through this.." Liz ensured him.

"I dreamt about their escape and I didn't do anything…"

"Jason, don't blame yourself, you probably had a real time vision, you saw the events the moment that they were happening, there was nothing that you could possibly have done."

The next two weeks, during their free time after and between classes. Liz and Jason transformed into their charmix level 2, and they meditated on their powers. Jason focused all of his powers, so that they could grow. During these two weeks he grew even more powerful, but it didn't matter how much he tried, he still didn't unlock the Enchantix power.

During these two weeks, Eris also was busy, she broke in at cloud tower and traveled to the forbidden archives.

She walked through the dark corridor, then suddenly she saw what she needed.

"Finally, with this power Jason won't stand a chance, with his stupid level two charmix." She laughed evilly as she started chanting. "Powers of darkness, I call upon you! I ask for your aid, to destroy a fairy, please give me that power, I plead to the within this hour!"

When she finished chanting, a small shadow orb floated from within a big crystal orb, it floated and split into three separate orbs, one orb rested on her right hand, forming dark purple gloomix around her right arm, another orb did the same thing to her left hand and arm, as the last orb rested on her neck, creating a necklace-like gloomix around Eris her neck.

"Haahaaahaaa! I would have settled with the magic of one gloomix, but three really takes the cake. Jason you are surely going down, I am going to bring you your doom!" she yelled out, laughing maniacally.


	26. The Evil Split

**Chapter 26: The Evil Split **

Deep in the woods of Graynor, at the statue of an imp, that acts as the prison of Asmodan, Corona, Dorron and Adrian were waiting for Eris to return from her trip to cloud tower.

"She's late.." Adrian grumbled, impatiently. "Do you think that she got caught?" He asked. His voice gave away, the fact that he was irritated.

"Your sister, wont get caught that easily, and you know that Adrian!" Corona snarled at him.

Eris appeared between two trees. "Mother is right, my precious brother, I'm not easy to catch. They didn't even know that I was there.." She whispered, her voice filled with a certain treat.

Then Corona noticed, that Eris had three pair of Gloomix. "You got three?" she asked her daughter.

Eris nodded. "Yes, I have no idea why, but I like it.. A lot!"

"My dear Eris, only the most powerful witches get two pair, it rarely occurs that one witch has three… Do you know what this means Eris? This means that you are destined for greatness.."

The eyes of the impish statue lit up red and Asmodan's voice came from within the statue.

"Corona, Dorron, Adrian and Eris. I have a new design for you, a new plan…"

"What do you want us to do, master?" Corona said, while kneeling towards the statue.

"I want you all to go solo, for this mission. Your bond is what makes you weak. You split up and work on your own, you can join each other again, when I have returned. The mission stays the same.. Bring me the spark of the goddess. I will give you all an amulet, that enables you to commune with me, then I will send you all away to different regions of the magical universe.. good luck!" An amulet in the form of a skull with horns, appeared around their neck, then Corona disappeared into the shadows, then Dorron, Then Adrian, and last but not least Eris disappeared. All of them teleported away to different corners of the magical universe. Where they would plot a plan, to steal Jason's power.

* * *

"Can Jason please come to the office of headmistress Faragonda? I repeat, can Jason please come to the office of headmistress Faragonda? Jason? Thank you" The voice of Griselda echoed through the halls of Alfea. Jason went to the office and knocked on the door. To his surprise it was Bloom that opened the door and not Faragonda.

"Hello Jason" Bloom said softly and kindly. Upon entering Jason could see that Faragonda's desk made place for a round table, with Faragonda, Daphne and Miss Griffin from cloud tower sitting at it, there were two seats empty. Bloom went to sit on the seat next to Daphne, so Jason went to sit between Bloom and Miss Griffin.

"where is.." Jason asked.

"Toby is still on domino. His condition got worse, but our best healers are on it. He will be all better in no time." Daphne said, with an ensuring look in her eyes.

"The reason why you are here is this potion" Faragonda said, while placing a small vial, filled with a pinkish fluid inside, on the table.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"It is known as a power booster, in the world of Solaria, people call it the power unlocking guide" Miss Griffin said, with a stern look upon her face.

Bloom continued, "Drinking this, while multiply your magic powers by three, it should unlock your Enchantix."

Faragonda spoke again, "However, when you drink this potion the lock on your Enchantix while fade away, but you won't be able to use them until destiny decides that you can.."

Then Daphne spoke, "Like in a battle for the greater good, this potion grants you one fading of one lock, and can only be used once in a lifetime. It unlocks your Enchantix, but it also seals it away, multiplying the power you should have received. Then when the moment comes that you decide to call upon your Enchantix, the seal lifts and you receive your powered up Enchantix."

"So, young mister Jason, I highly recommend drinking this potion" Griffin said.

"Don't worry, Jason. It is perfectly safe.." Faragonda ensured him.

Then without thinking Jason took the small vial, opened it and drank the fluid inside of it.

His body started to glow, with the same fiery aura that appeared, when he called upon the spark of the goddess. Then it disappeared again, just as fast as it appeared.

"Jason, we believe in you. Don't ever forget that!" Bloom said.

* * *

The days after that passed bye rather quick. Then after 16 days Jason was summoned by Faragonda again.

"Jason, I'm sending you on a mission with Daphne. I want the two of you to go and investigate the Cave of dark cries on Melody"

In Chapter 26; Jason and Daphne arrive on Melody, and set out to find the cave of dark cries. To complete their mission for Faragonda. Will this mission bring Jason closer to salvation or his Enchantix?


	27. Mission to the cave of Dark Cries

**Chapter 27: Mission to the cave of Dark Cries**

Daphne and Jason arrived on Melody. They where at the edge of the forest of lost songs.

"It's so beautiful, listen Jason. The birds they are singing songs.. It sounds so.. so magical." Daphne said.

"Yeah, it really is amazing. I have never heard anything like it before. It makes you all happy inside, like all of your troubles just disappear for a moment." Jason answered, his face radiating happiness. "So, Daphne do you happen to know how to find this cave?" Jason asked after listening to the song of the birds for a while.

"We let the music guide us.." Daphne said.

"The music guide us.. I figured it would be something like that.. This is Melody after all." Jason laughed. "So do you know how to let the music guide us?" he asked.

Daphne turned her face towards the forest. "I think it means, that we should walk into the forest, and when we are deep in the forest, we close our eyes and try to feel the music. Within our hearts and within our souls."

"That's so deep.." Jason teased her. Daphne turned around, facing Jason again.

"Let's go to the heart of this forest." Together they walked through the sea of trees. After a walk of what seemed three and a half hours, they reached an open area, in the centre of the area there was one big tree. Fruit in the form of musical notes was hanging on it's branches.

"Is this the spot?" Jason asked. Daphne nodded. "Its beautiful isn't it?" Jason asked her.

"Yes, this day is filled with amazement." She said. Together they walked up to the tree.

"I think we better transform, that way our powers are at max." she said. "DAPHNE SIRENIX!" She screamed out. Her body became covered in golden flames. Then in less then a second they were gone again, and Daphne was transformed. Jason followed her example.

"JASON CHARMIX LEVEL TWO!" in less then a second, the flames came and went away, leaving behind a transformed Jason.

Daphne took Jason's hands and whispered. "Close your eyes and concentrate on the cave of dark cries, if I am correct the tree will guide us there.." Jason closed his eyes and thought of the cave only. He could feel the magic in the air around him. Then the birds began to sing a more dramatic song, making Jason and Daphne realise that the path to the cave had appeared.

When they opened their eyes, they could see a music chord appear on the ground, leading away into the sea of trees again.

"I think this is what they meant by letting the music guide us." Daphne said, as she let go of Jason's hand. Jason and Daphne followed the newly formed path, deep into the forest. Then finally they found a cave. "This is it!" Jason said.

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked. "Who knows what or who we will find inside.."

"I am ready" Jason said, his voice and eyes filled with determination.

Daphne and Jason then entered the cave. It was a narrow and dark path. After a few minutes of walking, to the centre of the cave. Cries started to sound from within the walls.

"Ignore them.." Daphne said, looking at Jason. "Those are the cries of lost souls, it's supposed to scare us of.."

Jason noticed a hooded figure at further on the path, the figure was facing the floor, so it was possible that he or she hadn't seen Daphne and Jason.

Jason signed Daphne to be quiet, as he guided her to hide behind a few boulders.

"Who's that?" she whispered.

"I don't know.. Dorron perhaps?" The figure was now standing next to the boulder, were they were hiding. The figure took of his hood, revealing Jared's face.

Jason's eyes went wide and blank in shock. Daphne squeezed his arm, as a sign to shut up and remain hidden. Jared lifted his left hand to his mouth and said. "This mission was a success.. Adrian is preparing.." Then Jared walked away, towards the exit of the cave. When he was out of sight, Jason finally dared to speak.

"Jared.. still being the evil bastard that you became last year, huh!" He whispered angrily.

"Jason never mind him. we're not here to get to him.. you will get your chance to face him eventually. Just think of the mission now, that is far more important than that traitor." Daphne whispered to him, gently giving him a friendly squeeze, to show her support.

"Let's go!" Daphne said.

They both got up, and walked further down the path through the cave, at the end of the path they found a large room with black pillars, and an altar at its far end. Before the altar, Jason could see Adrian kneeling. Adrian clearly heard them enter, as he turned his head towards them. He got up, and came a few steps closer. Then between two pillars he stopped.

"Jason, I could never have hoped for you to make it this easy for me, to kill you and take the spark for myself.." He whispered in a diabolical way.

"I just missed you so much, couldn't stay away.. I just had to come to see you.." Jason said, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Daphne and Jason stood there staring at Adrian, as Adrian stared back at them. nobody said anything they just stood there, waiting and watching…

In Chapter 28; Daphne and Jason, fight Adrian in the Cave of Dark Cries…


	28. Battle at the cave of dark cries

**Chapter 28: Battle at the cave of dark cries**

Daphne and Jason, stood there in staring at Adrian, as he stared back at them. They were waiting for someone to make the first move,  
there was some kind of dangerous tension in the air. Then Adrian jumped up. "SPHERE OF DARKNESS".  
He threw a shadow spell towards Jason. Daphne lifted her arms in a protective pose. "SHIELD OF SIRENIX" a green energy shield appeared between Adrian and Daphne, shielding Jason from the spell.  
A loud crashing sound soared through out the entire cave, when the spell hit the shield.  
The mixture of the crashing spell and the sound of the Cries of the lost souls, was an unbearable sound.  
Jason covered his ears as he fell onto his knees, trying to seal the sound off. Daphne was doing her best to maintain the shield.  
Her face showed the inner struggle that she was fighting. She couldn't bear the sound any longer, but she had to keep going.  
Adrian kept firing, so the smallest weakness would make her lose this battle. Jason brought himself to open his eyes.  
He could see that Daphne was struggling and that she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I…. have…. To… help… Daphne…" he thought. He forced himself to get up, he let go of his ears, putting his hands on Daphne's shoulders. He closed his eyes, and let his powers flow through Daphne, powering up her shielding spell. The colour went from green, to pure white light. Jason opened his eyes, they were glowing gold. He was using the spark of the goddess.

Jason, who now was in trance began to chant. "OH radiant light of the goddess, SHINE! Let this evil perish in your eternal light!" Daphne lost control over the shielding spell, as Jason gained it. The shield transmuted into a pure energy wave. Firing in the direction of Adrian.

Then without warning, everything went quiet. Jason's eyes went back to normal, and Daphne fell onto her knees.

"Daphne are you ok?" Jason asked her.

"Yes… I'm fine. Thanks.. if it wasn't for you.."

"No problem"

"Now, did we get him?" She panted.

Jason looked to the spot were Adrian was standing before, but Adrian was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone.." Jason whispered. "The bastard managed to escape.."

"I DID NOT!" Adrian appeared from behind the pillar.

"How did you dodge that?" Daphne panted out.

"These pillars can not be broken, for as long as the lost souls stay trapped within these walls.. So I took refuge behind the pillar.. draining all your powers, My powers however, are still fresh, strong.." Adrian laughed.

"Fire bolt!" Jason fired a spell towards Adrian, but Jason was so weakened by using the spark of the goddess, that the spell just disappeared into thin air, before it even could hit Adrian.

"So.. weak.." Adrian laughed at him, he prepared a death blast in his right hand, and walked over to Jason. "Any last words, you little piece of sh*t?"

Jason looked Adrian in the eyes, if only his eyes could shoot him.

"Yes, I have.." Jason said. "But, those are not going to be spoken today.."

Jason quickly grabbed Daphne and threw a potion on the ground right before his feet.

Smoke arouse from the broken vial. Swirling around Jason and Daphne. Then the smoke slowly drifted away, and Adrian was the only person left in the chamber.

"NOOOOOOO!" Adrian screamed in anger, as he threw dark energy balls all across the room.

* * *

Daphne and Jason found themselves in the office of Faragonda, when the smoke disappeared.

"Jason, Daphne? What happened?" Faragonda asked them.

"Adrian.. He's living in the cave. We had a fight, we barely escaped. He's somehow stronger then last year… Daphne.. she needs help, she's hurt.." Jason said.

Daphne was taken to the infirmary, and after talking to Faragonda, Miss Griffin and Bloom about what happened, Jason went to his apartment to get some sleep. He didn't really catch any sleep though. He kept thinking about what happened. He hoped that it was over, but it isn't… its far from over.. He thought about Toby, wondering if he was safe at Domino.

For the rest of the night, he just lay there on his bed. Staring at the ceiling. Worrying.


	29. Preparations

**Chapter 29: Preparations**

The next day, Jason went to see Faragonda at her office. They talked about what happened in the cave of dark cries. Daphne and Bloom were there as well, Daphne however was still weak.

"I don't understand.." Faragonda said.

"You don't understand what?" Bloom asked, walking up and down the office.

"I don't understand, the fact that Adrian was alone.. there are four of them.. They may be evil, but they still are a family.. so why was he alone?" Faragonda also started to walk around the office.

"Maybe, he was only there to look for something?" Bloom asked.

"No.." Daphne said. "He clearly lived there.. I saw a bed and a desk in the eastern corner of the chamber."

"I think that they split up, to better their chances of getting to me.." Jason said, looking at the floor.

"Why do you think that?" Faragonda walked closer to him.

"Well, there was only one bed, and there is four of them, and.. we saw Jared.. He was mentally talking to someone. He said that Adrian was preparing.." He whispered.

"Miss Faragonda, it's time that we take Jason back to Domino.." Bloom said.

"Back to Domino?" he asked. "why?"

Faragonda turned towards him. "Jason, your ancestor was born on Domino. Valkyria just moved to Magix, I think that you will find answers on Domino, you must go there. Find out more about who you are. Try to find the link between the spark and the dragon flame.."

"I thought we already know the link.. History books in the Alfean library are very clear on the subject.." Daphne said, she had a confused look in her eyes.

"Those books are false, when Valkyria disappeared 300 years ago, the other protectors of light, who lived during that era, made fake history. Fooling the world and evil into believing, what simply is just a fairy tail. The dragon flame is connected to the Spark of the goddess in another way.." Faragonda said.

Bloom stopped walking. "Still having secrets then?" she asked.

Faragonda smiled. "I love having secrets, they help the world be a better place, and besides I cant tell you, you have to find it out yourself." She said.

"So I go to Domino then?" Jason asked.

"Yes, and you leave tomorrow.." Faragonda said. "Liz, can't go with you. I need her for something else. I have another task for her."

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

"She has classes to attend to.." Faragonda said, firmly.

"Ooh, classes… How mysterious.." Bloom teased her.

* * *

Jason returned to his potion class. He told Liz that he had to go the Domino.

"I'm happy for you Jason" she said. "Besides you might learn something there."

"I'm just glad that your not mad, that you cant go with me.." he said.

"No problem, besides one of us actually has to attend these classes, making notes. So that we both can pass our exams." She laughed. "It's my pleasure to take notes."


	30. Secrets of the archive

**Chapter 30: Secrets of the archive**

Jason entered the room, that was given to him in the castle of Domino. The walls were a bright blue. There was a desk, a door that lead to a balcony and in the centre of the room was a magnificent bed, covered in pink blankets. On the bed, was laying a pale blue suit, with a note laying next to it. Jason read the note.

"Dear Jason, I hope that you like the room. I'm sorry about all the pink though. The fact that you are reading this, means that you found the suit, that I chose for you. It's a gift, made by domino's best tailors. Wear it if you like. Greetings Bloom."

"Waaw, I can actually have this suit?" Jason asked to himself.

Jason changed into the suit. After that he took his suitcase, and started to unpack. He neatly put his clothes in the closet, then he put his laptop on the desk, he shoved his suitcase under the bed and went to sit at his desk. The desk was placed at a window, offering Jason a panoramic view of Domino. Everything was so beautiful.

"Now I can get used to this." Jason whispered to himself. "Well, I'm supposed to meet them for lunch, but it's still one hour until lunchtime." Jason opened his laptop, and put on his CD of Lady Gaga. He bought it last summer, during the two weeks that he was home on earth.

He got up, and walked to his bed, he let himself fall onto it. Closing his eyes. He just kept laying there for the rest of the hour, while the music played.

Oritel, Marion, Daphne and Bloom were already sitting at the table, when Jason walked into the dining hall.

"Ah, you must be Jason!" Oritel said.

"Welcome Jason" Marion said. "Sit down, and eat with us."

Jason took the seat next to Daphne. A servant came and put a plate of macaroni, before Jason.

"Thank you" Jason said, with a polite smile.

"So.. Jason." Marion said. "would you like to go and see Toby, with me tonight? After you, Bloom and Daphne finished your work in the archives?"

"I would love to, miss" Jason answered.

"Marion, it's Marion" she laughed.

"Ok then, I would love to, Marion. How is Toby doing?"

"Well, his state didn't really change. He just sleeps a lot. He doesn't stay awake for longer then ten minutes. Then he falls asleep for a few more hours."

"Oh, I hope he can go home soon, I miss him." Jason said.

"You will see him, tonight." Daphne ensured him. 'Now eat, before it cools."

When they finished lunch, Daphne, Bloom and Jason went to the archives of Domino, located deep beneath the castle.

The three of them took a small dark staircase, leading down. Until they reached a large, firm looking pink door.

"We have arrived!" Daphne said, on a dark way.

Jason and Bloom looked at her in confusion. Daphne just stood there looking very serious and dark. Then without warning.. She burst out in laughter.

"Oh my god, the look on your faces, it's just too much!" She screamed in laughter.

"Daphne!" Bloom squeaked, poking her sister's shoulder.

Daphne opened the door, leading them into the archives of Domino. Hundreds of shelves with books.

"Welcome to the true history of the magical universe.." Daphne said, striking a dramatic pose upon entry.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Jason asked.

"The spark of the goddess, or at least information about it.." Bloom said.

The following hours the tree of them read hundreds of books, looking for the truth about the spark of the goddess. But they had no luck, they only found references to the spark of the goddess, but not it's true history. After 6 hours Bloom got up from the floor.

"Let's call it a day" she said. "My back feels like its broken.."

"Yeah, and I'm starving.." Daphne sighed.

They left the archives, Daphne sealed the door, and they went to the dining hall to eat dinner.

When they got there, there was a plate of salmon and noodles, waiting for them at the table.

They took their seats and started to eat.

"How did your search go?" Asked Marion.

"We didn't find.. ANYTHING!" Daphne sighed, bashing her head on the table.

"You'll have better luck, tomorrow. I am certain of it." Oritel ensured them.

When everyone finished their plate, Marion got up and she said.

"Jason, are you ready to go see Toby? He will wake up soon, I think that you would like to be there, during the little time that he is awake."

"Yes, that would be nice" He said, while getting up.

He followed Marion.

"He talks about you everyday.." Marion told Jason. "He really loves you, and he worries."

Jason smiled. "I love him too, and I will tell him not to worry. He needs his rest, he cant go worrying about me now.

Marion and Jason then finally arrived at Toby's room.

"Are you ready?" she asked Jason. He nodded.

Marion opened the door. "I will wait here." She said.

Jason entered the room, and Marion closed the door behind him. Toby was sleeping in the bed. He looked so peaceful, yet Jason could clearly see that he really was hurt. He went to sit on the chair standing besides the bed. He sat there and grabbed Toby's hand.

Toby slowly opened his eyes, turning his head towards Jason.

"J-Jason.. Your safe.." He weakly whispered.

"Hello Toby.." Jason said, he felt so happy.

"I-I missed you.."

"I missed you too, Toby. The past 2 months have been hell for me.. living without you, I constantly worried."

"So did I, but w-why are you here, Jason?"

"Daphne, Bloom and I… we are looking for the true history of the spark of the goddess, in the archives of Domino." Jason replied.

"I'm sure... that you will find.. what your looking for.. and Jason.. I.. love… you.." Toby's eyes closed, as he drifted away again.

"I love you too Toby, and sweet dreams. I will come back tomorrow." A tear rolled down Jason's cheek. He left the room. When he entered the hall, Marion hugged him. She noticed that Jason had cried.

"I know…" she said. "I know, that this isn't easy for you.. but it will get better. Believe me.. it will get better. Hey, it's okay Jason, it's okay.. Cry if you want too, it's okay." Marion tried to comfort Jason. And it worked.

"I-I-I know.." Jason sobbed. "It's just so hard to see him like this.."

"He will get better.. Just give it some time.."

"your right." Jason dried his tears. "Do you know the way to my room?" He asked. "This place is like a maze to me.."

Marion laughed. "Off course, Jason"

Marion guided Jason, back to his room.

When they reached it, she turned to Jason. "Can I lend your phone for tonight? I will install a map on it, a map of the castle. That way you won't get lost."

"Thank you, that would be nice." Jason handed her his phone.

"I will make sure that you'll get it back tomorrow, at breakfast. Good night Jason."

"Good night Marion, and thank you.."

Marion stopped and turned her face. "It's not a problem" She said kindly.

Jason entered his room, and went to sit at his desk, he opened his laptop.

He logged in on his Magicbook profile.

Liz wasn't online. "Damn.." Jason whispered. "Liz, I really want to talk to you."

Jason decided to sent her a message, instead of chatting with her.

"Hey Liz, it's me Jason.. Obviously. We spent an entire afternoon, looking for information, we didn't find anything though. But I saw Toby, he really is weakened, he's only awake for ten minutes every day. We were talking and he just fell asleep. Did anything good happen there? Greets Jason." Jason pressed the sent button. He closed his laptop, and went to lay in his bed. It didn't take long, before he drifted away into his dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Jason was awakened, by a small fat servant lady, she had blond hair.

"Good morning, sir" she almost sang.

"What time is it?" Jason moaned. He buried his face in his pillow trying to shut the light out.

"It is 6 AM, sir.. time to rise and shine!"

"6 AM?" Jason repeated in shock.

"Yes, 6 AM" the servant lady sang. "You better get up, I need to get you ready for today!"

Jason was being prepared by the servant lady for the next two hours.

"AAAAAANNNNDDD… DONE! You look stunning sir! A splendid job, even if I say so myself!"

Jason walked towards the mirror, he was wearing a bright orange suit, he looked like royalty.

"Good job indeed.." he said.

"Thank you, sir.. Now let's get you to breakfast.."

She guided Jason, to the dining hall. Everyone, except Daphne was there, waiting for him.

Marion walked towards Jason and handed him, his phone.

"GPS is installed" she said, with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you."

They ate breakfast, without Daphne. Then suddenly Daphne ran into the dining hall. She was holding an open book.

"JASON… BLOOM… " she panted. "I went to the archives half an hour ago, to continue some research.. when I got there this book.. it was just laying there, opened on this page. LOOK! It has the answers.."

Daphne threw the book, onto the table between Jason and Bloom.

Bloom began to read aloud.

"Valkyria disappeared, she moved to earth. It has been a week since the destruction of the city called Kallella. It was the Asmodan, also known as the demon prince, who attacked and destroyed Kallella. Valkyria then chased him, to Graynor. Defeating him in battle, sealing him away for all eternity. But Valkyria predicted his return, and to keep her descendants and the spark of the goddess safe, she decided to take her daughter Joanne and move to planet earth.

The following text is not meant for the mentally weak, because it holds the true history of the Spark of the goddess, the dragon flame and Domino. The dragon flame didn't come forth out of the spark of the goddess. In fact it was the dragon, who created the spark. The dragon blessed two sisters, one received the dragon flame and became its guardian and queen of Domino, the other received the Spark of the goddess. The other sister also became queen, but not of Domino. The dragon created a city. This city was called Kallella. And the second sister became it's queen. Kallella became seen as secondary kingdom on Domino, with it's own laws. The sisters bared children, and over time. The blood connection of the guardian of the dragon flame and the guardian of the spark of the goddess, was forgotten.

The reason, that we keep this a secret is simple. Evil must never know! When evil finds out, it will use it against the two guardians. And we must prevent that, Asmodan may never be released into the world again. That event would mark to end of all worlds, and the magical universe would fall into darkness and despair. The magical universe would slowly wither and crumble.."

Bloom looked up from the book. Everyone just sat there. Jason was shocked.

"We.. We are Family.." he whispered.

"Faragonda knew.." Bloom said. "She always knows everything.."

"So does this mean that we go to the ruins of Kallella?" Daphne asked.

"This explains, why the giant city of Kallella wasn't restored with the rest of Domino. It is still cursed.. " Oritel said to his wife.

Marion got up. "Daphne, Bloom, Jason.. I think that you indeed have to go to Kallella.."


	31. The Ruins of Kallella

**Chapter 31: The Ruins of Kallella**

"Why do you think that we are family?" Bloom asked in shock.

"Well, it's obvious why Jason thinks that.." Daphne said.

"Why?" Bloom repeated.

"The guardians of the dragon flame and the spark of the goddess, were sister.. obviously the blood line split there.." Jason explained.

"Jason is one line, and we are the other." Daphne said. "We are connected by blood."

"You two go to Kallella.." Bloom said, looking at the floor. "I have to go talk to Faragonda.. I need to know why she never told me about a second blood line.."  
With that being said, Bloom walked away.

Oritel ran after Bloom, trying to calm her down. Marion moved closer to Jason and Daphne.

"Daphne, please take Jason to the ruins of Kallella…" She whispered.

Daphne nodded and turned towards Jason. "Are you ready, it will take us a few hours getting there.." she asked him.

"Yes, let's go.." Jason said, he was filled with determination.

"Follow me!" Daphne said, as she walked away. She guided Jason outside of the castle, to a courtyard.

"We will use this" Daphne said, pointing at a large ship.

"You know how to fly it?" Jason asked in surprise.

"Yes, I learned from Tecna."

Daphne and Jason boarded the ship. Daphne took the captain seat, and started the airship.

Jason took place in the seat next to her, as co-captain. They successfully departed on their journey to the ruins of Kallella.

* * *

They were flying for a few hours, when Daphne started to steer the airship downwards.

"We're almost there.." She said without looking away from the monitors.

"Ok" Jason said.

They were flying through clouds now, Jason tried to look out of the window, but he could only see white fluffs. Then the airship broke free of the clouds, and Jason could see the ruins of Kallella.

"Is that Kallella?" he asked Daphne.

"Yes, that's it.." she replied.

Daphne skilfully landed the airship. She got out of the captain seat.

"Jason, before we go out.. I must warn you, Kallella is a cursed place. Many dark creatures live in the ruins, and the ruins are filled with traps. Are you ready?" She asked Jason.

"Ready!" he said. They both transformed and left the airship.

Jason and Daphne were standing next to their ship, on what looked like an old marketplace. The buildings that were place around the marketplace, were all cracked. Jason couldn't believe that they didn't collapse.

"I think we should head towards KallellaCastle." Daphne said.

"How are we going to find it?" Jason asked her.

"Well, considering the age of these ruins, the castle should be located on the eastern edge of the city. And east is over.." Daphne turned around on her feet. "There!" she pointed out.

"Lead the way then.." Jason laughed. Jason followed Daphne, trough the dark streets of the ruins. He felt like he was being watched, however he wasn't sure. It was as if something was present, while it's not being present. It was an odd feeling. After a while Jason stopped. Daphne noticed and turned around.

"What's wrong Jason?" She asked.

"Don't you feel that?" Jason asked Daphne. "It's like someone or something is watching us.."

"I know, the things that are watching us are called the Kallellan Creepers. Dark creatures who hunt these ruins for prey, to drain of all life and magic. We should be safe, at least until they know, that we know that they are hunting us.." she whispered.

But Daphne said it too loud, even though she whispered, the creatures still heard her.

A terrifying roar filled Jason and Daphne's ears as dark shadows jumped out of the walls and floor. Leaping towards them.

"Hurry. Fly.. fly for your life! Follow me" Daphne screamed as she flew away through the streets, Jason followed without hesitation. They flew as hard as they could, while the creatures followed them at high speed, they still managed to create quiet some distance.

At the end of the street, a giant iron gate in a mountain side became visible.

"Hurry! In there!" Daphne screamed, she threw a spell towards the gate, that opened it.

Jason and Daphne passed the gate, and then in a split second it closed again. Sealing Jason and Daphne inside the utter darkness of the corridor that they found themselves in..

In chapter 32 Jason and Daphne find their way to the castle, but the Kallellan Creepers hunt them down…


	32. the Hunt

**Chapter 32: The Hunt**

Jason created a light orb in his hands, shining its light into the corridor. The light revealed a staircase, leading upward into the mountain.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Daphne and Jason startled and looked at the door in fear. The door was heavily shaking.

"Jason, the door won't hold for long! Let's go!" Daphne yelled, Jason nodded.

Daphne and Jason followed the staircase, it brought them into a large chamber.

"What is this place?" Jason asked. Jason and Daphne turned around, looking at the entire chamber. There was a throne standing between two pillars. A red carpet ran from the throne, past the stairs towards a giant door. The room had lots of fairy statues standing in it.

"I think that we are in the castle.." Daphne said, still taking in her surroundings. "And this would be the throne room.."

A loud crash sounded at the bottom of the staircase. "ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"They got in!" Jason panicked. He and Daphne ran to the door, it lead them into a large hallway.

"TURN RIGHT!" Daphne screamed. The two of them hurried through the hallway.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Another roar, and it sounded like the creatures were getting closer. Jason and Daphne took another door. They found themselves in a smaller chamber, with a beautiful spring. In the middle of the spring, there was a statue of Valkyria.

"Hurry, Behind the statue!" Jason whispered. He and Daphne hid behind it.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The creatures were standing behind the door.

"They.. ran.. this.. way.." A dark voice crackled. Daphne and Jason looked at each other in despise. A loud bang, threw the door out of its hinges. Three of the creatures slowly floated into the chamber. The middle creatures started to speak.

"We know you are here.. We sense your fairy powers!" He crackled on a dark tone.

Daphne looked at Jason in despair. What were they going to do now? They were trapped.

"Last chance!" The creature screamed.

"Alright.. alright!" Jason said, coming from behind the statue.

"You too girl!" The creatures whispered together. Daphne slowly appeared from behind the statue.

The creatures slowly came closer in a threatening way, then suddenly the statue of Valkyria radiated pure divine energy. And rays of light shone upon the creatures, burning them until they crumbled into dust.

Jason and Daphne had no idea what was going on as they looked at each other in surprise. Then Valkyria's voice sounded from within the very foundation of the castle.

"Jason… Daphne.." She whispered. "This place is not safe, and holds absolutely no answers of any kind.. If you want to know more, go to the Hall of Enchantments at Alfea. Find the Book of Kallella.. I moved it there, before the attack.. Good luck Jason.. Blessed be…"

The statue stopped radiating.

"Let's go!" Jason said. He and Daphne went back to the ship and set flight to Alfea.


	33. The Book of Kallella

**Chapter 33: The Book of Kallella**

Daphne and Jason landed the ship on the Alfean courtyard. Daphne turned the engines off and she and Jason left the airship. Faragonda was waiting for them, but she wasn't alone. Toby was standing next to Faragonda, and next to Toby stood Liz. They were both waving at Jason with a big smile. Jason ran towards Toby, ignoring the rest. He threw his arms around Toby, who answered the hug with a kiss.

"Hello!" He whispered. "I missed you"

Jason loosened his grip, to look Toby in the eye. "I missed you two! Your better now?"

Liz poked Jason's shoulder. "Uh-um Jason.. HELLO? Liz to Jason!" she laughed.

Jason let go of Toby, and hugged Liz. "Hi there!" He said. "what have you been up to?"

Liz threw her arms in the air. "Well.. you know, just classes, oh and Jason. I have some bad news.. "

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"My mother called yesterday.. I have to go back home.. She wants me to change school, she says that Alfea gets attacked way too much.. But hey I will keep in contact and we will keep doing random sh*t, we can meet at my place or in Magix.. I leave tomorrow.."

Jason nodded. "It's ok, don't feel bad about it. But don't think that I will let you get off the hook during the breaks."

"You'd better not" she laughed at him, poking his shoulder again.

"Jason, can you follow me to my office?" Faragonda asked. "I will take you to the hall of enchantments." Faragonda took Jason, Liz, Toby and Daphne to her office.

Once there she walked to her mirror. She touched the mirror and it slid open into the wall, a revealing a staircase leading downwards under the office.

"Good luck, I hope that you find what your looking for.." she said.

Jason, Liz, Daphne and Toby took entered the hall of enchantments and the mirror closed behind them. Faragonda remained in her office.

Within the hall of enchantments the walls were filled with paintings. Daphne noticed Jason starring at them. "Those are the evils of the magical universe.. recorded here, for if an forgotten evil decides to return.. look those three witches are the trix. We fought them for years. That creature is called the shadow phoenix, or just Lord Darkar. And that handsome fellow is called Baltor."

"And those 4 men?" Jason asked pointing to a painting, displaying 4 men. The middle one had red hair, and a beard.

"The wizards of the black circle. But that painting is inaccurate, one of them died in battle with the Winx.. and the other three got frozen and disappeared into a fissure in the omega dimension. So the odds that we will ever see those again are very, very small.." Daphne continued.

"I bet you know all of these paintings.." Toby said. "You are the teacher history of magic, after all."

"I know a lot of them, but far from all of them.." Daphne laughed. "And I am very happy with that, thank you very much."

Jason walked towards a platform in the centre of the hall. "Hey, Daphne is this one of those things like in the library?"

"No, I don't think so Jason, it looks very old, and judging from the markings on the edges.. It probably dates back to the SkyKingdom Era.." Daphne saw the confusion in Jason's eyes. "Right, you don't have history of magic yet, the Sky Kingdom Era dates back to the time of Valkyria. Around three hundred years ago.."

"Guys, I think I found that book we're looking for.." Toby said, he was standing at a desk. Holding a book.

Jason ran over there, the rest followed. He took the book from Toby. "Thank you sweetie!" he said quickly, giving a kiss on Toby's cheek. Jason opened the book, and Daphne came standing next to him. She started to turn lots of pages, until she found what she was looking for.

"This is it!" she said, then she read aloud. "The guardian of the spark, will eventually be tricked into releasing Asmodan, a new shadow war will start and the fate of the magical universe will rest on the young fairy's shoulders… and that's all it says.."

"Really? That's it? That's what we get after all that trouble?" Jason yelled out in frustration.

"I know Jason, I know.. but at least we are certain now.." Daphne said to him.

The pedestal, that dated back to the Sky Kingdom Era according to Daphne, started to glow, and the sound of wind soared through the hall. A ray of light shot out of the pedestal and a male figure was materializing. The figure felt familiar to Jason. The look on Liz her face froze as Jarred appeared on the pedestal. Jason instantly was filled with anger and hatred.

"YOU!" he yelled, slowly walking forward. "You bastard! You traitor!"

Jarred his face clearly showed that he didn't expect to see Jason. "J-J-Jason.." He stuttered.

Jason kept yelling. "How dare you turn your back on me! How dare you?! Me, your best friend! And for what? For power! I will tell you something Jarred. Your one sick bastard, you know that?" Jason was so angry that he managed to invoke the spark of the goddess. He began to glow in a golden light, his eyes burning with magical power. His voice lowered, sounding dangerously powerful. "But, no more Jarred… NO MORE! YOU WILL WITHER!" Jason, who clearly was in trance, fired an orb of golden energy towards Jarred. Jason didn't see that Liz jumped in front of him, trying to calm Jason down. So instead of Jarred it was Liz that got hit, by the spell. She was knocked through the entire room, and landed against the wall, falling on the ground. A purple energy engulfed her.

"She … earned her Enchantix.." Toby whispered.

Jarred jumped on the pedestal again, and disappeared.

Jason left the trance, and upon seeing the hurt Liz, that slowly transformed into her Enchantix, while unconscious. He started crying and ran away, up the stairs. Out of Faragonda's office, without saying a word. To his bedroom in the apartment, he locked the door behind him. Crawled into his bed, hiding himself beneath the sheets..

He saw Jarred, hurt his best friend in his anger, and that is unforgivable..

He felt so guilty. A few minutes later Toby started talking through the door.

"Jason?" he asked with an understanding tone in his voice..

"Leave me alone.." Jason sobbed.

"No!" Toby whispered something, and the lock released. Toby came in, and went to sit next to Jason. He removed the sheets, and hugged Jason.

"Sjjj, Jason.. it will be alright…"


	34. Parting of Ways

**Chapter 34: Parting of Ways**

Jason woke up early the next morning, he felt so bad about hurting Liz. He never meant for it to happen. It just happened. He got out of his bed, leaving Toby to sleep. He walked to the door of Liz's room. He knocked, but there came no response. Jason carefully opened the door, and entered the room. Liz had apparently already left, all of her stuff was gone.

"I'm so sorry…" Jason whispered, as he started to cry. His best friend left without saying anything. He felt so guilty. Then the infirmary flashed through Jason's thoughts.

"Maybe she's in the infirmary!" he said to himself. Without hesitation Jason ran out of the apartment towards the infirmary. He ran through the doors, but upon entry Jason saw that Liz also wasn't here. The nurse came out of her office. "If you're here for Liz.. She just left two minutes ago.." The nurse told Jason. He ran out, without saying anything. He had to get to Liz on time, before she left. He needed to apologize. He never meant to hurt her.

Jason arrived in the courtyard, Liz was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn!" Jason panted. His hands resting on his knees. He let himself fall onto the ground, facing the sky. Then he saw her.. Liz was flying away from Alfea. Her Enchantix were so beautiful. Jason quickly got up on his feet again, and the moment that he was prepared to transform and fly after her, Liz created a portal using clothes and disappeared.

"Liz! Waaaait!" Jason screamed out, but it was too late. Liz was gone, and he lost his best friend. He fell onto his knees, crying out to the sky.

"Jason? What happened?" Faragonda was standing next to him.

"Liz.. She left, without saying anything.." Jason cried.

" I heard what happened.. But Jason know this.. It wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault.. and I'm sure Liz will come to understand that one day.." Faragonda said, resting her hand on Jason's shoulder, showing her support." Jason, why don't you return to bed.. you need your rest." Faragonda guided Jason back to his apartment. Jason went to his room, crawling in bed next to Toby. He was sleeping so peacefully, unaware of the events that took place the past twenty minutes. Jason rested his head, on Toby's chest and fell asleep.

"Jason.. Jason it's time to get up. Wake up Jason.." Toby said, while softly waking Jason up.

Jason opened his eyes. "Morning.." He whispered.

"Morning" Toby laughed. "Did you sleep well?" Jason thought about what happened last night.

"Liz.. She left.." He whispered as tears appeared in his eyes again. Jason explained to Toby what happened the past night, and cried out on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault.." Toby whispered. "Liz will understand, just like Faragonda said."

"I hope so.." Jason whispered. Toby kissed him.

"You better go get ready.. Classes start in thirty minutes" Toby said, walking towards the living room. Jason got out of his bed, and took a quick shower. His thoughts were with Liz, his best friend probably hated him for what happened. He hurt so bad, it felt like he was being stabbed in his heart. When he was ready and entered the living room, Toby was waiting for him. "Are you hungry?" Toby asked.

"No.." Jason whispered.

"Ok, let's go then.." Toby said, walking Jason to his Potion class. Toby went to a classroom, filled with first year girls, to teach them about charmix level 2.

During the potions class, Jason didn't pay any attention, so when the class had to try preparing the potion, it was a disaster. Jason added way to much "Root of Harmony" in the potion, causing it to make a zooming sound. Professor Dufour barely managed to fix the potion. She didn't scold Jason though, she seemed to know what was going on, so she left it at that. Then after lunch Jason was supposed to meet up with Daphne in the simulation room, for training. Jason didn't really care about training for now. If it was up to him, he would never use his powers again.

When Jason entered the simulation chamber, Daphne already had transformed, and professor Paledium was sitting in the control room.

"Are you ready?" Daphne asked Jason.

"Not really, but this has to be done right?" Jason said on a depressing tone.

"Jason, let go of that negativity, we have to train.. now transform!" Daphne said.

Jason transformed, when his charmix level 2 were materialized Daphne said. "Paledium, we are ready.. start the simulation!"

The space around Daphne and Jason changed into a wasteland.

"The purpose of this session, is to reach your limit and try to expand it.. Meaning I will be your opponent!" Daphne said, her eyes seemed to burn with determination.

"What?" Jason asked in shock, he really did not expect this.

"Don't think that I will hold back Jason!" Daphne said, jumping up into the sky.

"Sirenix Bolt!" Daphne fired the spell towards Jason, who barely managed to avoid it."

The sadness in Jason's heart disappeared in less then a second, and was replaced by the adrenaline of this battle. Although Jason was scared to hurt her, he decided to continue this battle.


	35. Battle between friends

**Chapter 35: Battle between friends**

Corona was walking through the catacombs of cloud tower. She once was a teacher here, so she knew how to move through these halls without being detected. Corona was trying to find her daughter, Eris. Corona stopped before a wall, with a small crack in it. She closed her eyes, one hand touching the crack, as she became as thin as paper, sliding through the crack.

On the other side of the wall, Corona turned back to normal.

"Hello mother.." Eris was sitting in the chamber. "What brings you here?"

"Can't I pay a visit to my beloved daughter?" Corona asked.

"And now the real reason why you are here?" Eris knew that her mother wouldn't just show up for no reason.

"I had a feeling that you would choose a hiding place, with a high exposure risk.. what if they find out you're here?"

"Mother their not going to find out.. The catacombs are off limits for students, and the teachers tend to avoid this place as well.."

Corona came closer to her daughter. "Your father.." she whispered in a dark tone.

"What about father?" Eris asked. "Did something happen? Did he get caught?"

"No, your father is weak.. Asmodan says that he will only slow us down, and that he will mean our downfall.." Corona looked her daughter straight in the eyes.

"So you mean that father has to.." Eris began, her eyes were filled in dread.

"Yes, he must die! And Asmodan wants you to do it! The reward will be big!"

The look in Eris eyes changed from dread into determination. "Consider it done, mother!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the simulation room at Alfea the battle between Daphne and Jason continued.

"SPHERE OF LIGHT!" Jason fired a huge spell towards Daphne.

"SHIELD OF SIRENIX!" Daphne shielded herself from the spell. The spell collided with the shield, and a huge explosion followed, covering the wasteland in thick smoke.

"This is my chance!" Jason thought to himself. He started swirling around, focusing all of his power. "DIVINE BLAST!" Light started to surround the swirling Jason. A small orb of light, materializing above his head. The orb was only 1 cm in diameter, so it was relatively small for the amount of power it was supposed to hold. Jason fired the small spell into the smoke. The orb disappeared into the smoke, then only seconds later, a huge explosion was to be heard, and from deep inside the smoke, Jason could see light expanding. Causing the smoke to lift up. A huge crater became visible, but Daphne was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn I overdid it!" Jason said out loud. He hurt another one of his friends with his powers again. Or so he thought for a mere second.

"You think?" Daphne asked from behind him. Jason turned around to see Daphne firing a beam of energy towards him. It was too late to dodge, so it hit Jason right in the chest. Knocking him back a few meters.

"SPHERE OF SIRENIX!" Daphne prepared the final hit, a large orb. Shining with green and orange energy. The energy was intense. Jason could feel it. Then without warning Daphne fired the spell at Jason. He cast his arms in front of his face, in a protective pose. Closing his eyes. That moment an intense feeling overcame him. Jason knew that he entered the trance of the goddess. He got up and as the energy was about to hit him, Jason made a fist and punched the sphere. Scattering it across the wasteland. His eyes were glowing white. Then Jason yelled in a deepened voice. "DIVINE WIND!" He pointed both hands towards Daphne, and a white energy flew towards Daphne at high speed. It moved like the wind. When the spell was about the hit Daphne, professor Paledium aborted the simulation. The spell and wasteland disappeared. And as Jason left the trance, he found himself and Daphne in the simulation room again.

"I thought that that would do the trick, but still nothing.." Daphne said, looking at the floor.

"Do the trick?" Jason repeated. Daphne looked up, and walked towards Jason.

"Yes, expand your power level, unlocking your Enchantix.." She whispered.

"Don't worry, Jason will earn his Enchantix when he needs to.. It's destined that way" Faragonda's voice sounded from the speakers. Jason and Daphne looked at the window, showing the control room. Faragonda was standing next to Paledium. Apparently she came in during the battle. She smiled and said. "Good job though, I sensed a shift in power. Your getting close Jason, oh and I got a letter for you.. it's from Liz."

Jason left the simulation room and ran through the hall towards the door leading to the control room. Upon entry Faragonda handed him the letter. "Thank you." Jason whispered. He slowly walked to his apartment, where he could read the letter in peace. All sorts of fear overcame him. What if this letter said that Liz never wanted to see him again. What if she really hates him for what happened. When in his apartment Jason just sat there in the sofa, the letter on the table. He stared at it for two hours, before he finally had the courage to open and read it:

_Dear Jason,_

_First of all I want you to know, that I do not hate you for what happened. It's not your fault._

_You just lost control over your powers, it's perfectly normal. The nurse said that I will be my old self in no time. Second of all, I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye. My mother called, telling me that I had to leave that very moment, and I didn't want to wake you. _

_Knowing how precious your sleep is these days._

_This isn't farewell Jason, just a goodbye. It's not forever._

_You will see me again, but until that time comes. Know that I will always love you as my best friend, Best friends forever remember? Nothing can change that. Not even the darkest spell._

_Know that I believe in you, and that I'm with you, just as your with me in my heart._

_Until we meet again,_

_Your bestie, Liz._

Tears came rolling down, from Jason's eyes. This letter was exactly what he needed. She didn't hate him for what happened, she understood. The doubt in Jason's heart vanished as snow before the sun. He reread the letter a few times, as happiness filled his heart. He was going to see Liz again, hopefully soon.

"Don't worry Liz.." he whispered to himself. "It's going to be just fine.."


	36. Darkness comes to Alfea

**Chapter 36: Darkness comes to Alfea**

It was around midnight, in the dark corridors of CloudTower. Everyone was sleeping, students and teachers alike. All but the undetected intruder. Eris was sneaking through the corridors. Outside a storm was raging, lightning lit up the corridor for a split second. Eris continued her way upwards into CloudTower. When arrived at her destination, she entered the library. She knew exactly what she was looking for. She saw the chest that contained the book that she needed. Her thoughts flashed to her time here as a student. Everything changed so much for her the past year and a half. She got kicked out, fought and lost a war, got arrested and escaped.

Eris opened the chest, but the book wasn't in there. "No!" she softly whispered to herself.

"Looking for the Book of Witch Powers?" A voice said, from behind Eris. She startled and turned around. A shadow was floating in mid air.

"Asmodan?" Eris asked. "How can you be here?"

The shadow came closer. "Your mother is lending me her powers, so that I can project myself here like this. You wont find the book here, Eris! Miss Griffin had it moved last week.." Asmodan's voice whispered.

"Where did she take it?" Eris asked Asmodan.

"To Alfea, I believe she placed it in the hall of enchantments…"

"I know the place.. I'm going, tell mother that I will get the power that's required to dispose of father soon.." Eris said, her inner darkness was burning in her eyes.

The shadow of Asmodan disappeared, as Eris opened the window and jumped out. Flying towards Alfea.

"I hope that I run into Jason, I'm dying for some fun. There's no way that he can beat my Gloomix, let alone that he will be able to beat me once I reach the next level!" She laughed.

Jason went to Daphne's office. "Jason, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the hall of enchantments with me, I want to check that pedestal on which Jarred appeared. Make sure he cant get in anymore.." Jason said.

"Does Faragonda know about this?" Daphne asked.

"No, I'll tell her tomorrow" Jason said. "Come on.."

"Jason, wait I'll get my stuff ready first." Jason entered her office, and went to sit in a chair at the desk, while Daphne collected her stuff.

Eris landed on the balcony of Faragonda's office. She skilfully picked the lock on the door with her magic, without triggering any alarms. She entered the office, and scattered the mirror that covered the entrance to the hall of enchantments. Eris descended the staircase. It didn't take her too long to locate the book that she was looking for. She opened it, and started to look for a certain chapter. "Disenchantix.. disenchantix.. disenchantix.." she whispered repeatedly. "Aha this is it!" She almost yelled out. She read the information on how to get the disenchantix power.

"To get disenchantix, a witch must have the Gloomix power, and have mastered it. Because only by focusing the power of Gloomix, one can earn disenchantix…"

She looked up from the book. "Focusing the power of Gloomix.." she repeated. "Like focusing it on one point on your body or what?" she asked to herself. She decided to give that a try. Eris lifted her left hand into the sky, and focused al her power into her hand.

She started to chant repeatedly: "By the power of Gloomix, I summon thee disenchantix!"

Eris felt all her magic flow through her body into her left hand."

"Oh my god! What happened here?" Daphne squeaked upon entry in Faragonda's office.

Jason and Daphne stood there looking at the broken mirror.

"Jarred.." Jason whispered. "Daphne let's go see who's down there. Just be quite.."

Jason and Daphne descended the staircase into the hall of enchantments. Once there they hid behind a bookshelf.

"It's Eris.." Daphne whispered. "What's she doing here?"

"I don't know.." Jason whispered back. "What's that around her neck and arms?" He asked Daphne.

"I think that those are Gloomix, like we have Charmix.. it's a power boost for witches.."

Eris lifted her left hand into the sky and started to chant repeatedly: "By the power of Gloomix, I summon thee disenchantix!".

"She's trying to unlock her disenchantix!" Daphne whispered to Jason.

"Please don't tell me that's a bad thing.." Jason whispered back to her.

"Its more then bad, disenchantix is the counter part of our.."

"Enchantix?" Jason interrupted her. Daphne nodded.

The power radiating from Eris, could be felt throughout the entire hall of enchantments. Her Gloomix disappeared into thin air, and a light shone in Eris her left hand, the light crystallized. Shadows started to rise up from the ground, circling around Eris. Her Hair got lifted up, her dress changed, her gloves weren't connected to her dress anymore, the sleeves and shoulders of the dress vanished. A necklace appeared around her neck, with a golden point. The crystal floated towards the point, and connected with it.

"Yes it worked! I did it! I got my disenchantix! Time to get out of here!" She threw a shadow ball on the floor, just before her feet. A shadow hole appeared, Eris slowly lowered into the hole, taking her back to her hiding place in the catacombs at CloudTower.

"What in gods name happened here!" Griselda appeared, descending the staircase. "Daphne! Jason! Did you break into miss Faragonda's office?! What's that sensation? Dark magic? What the hell happened down here?"

"Calm down Griselda, I'm sure that they have a good explanation for this.." Faragonda appeared behind Griselda.

Jason and Daphne explained to Miss Faragonda and Griselda, that they found the broken mirror, and about Eris, who summoned her disenchantix.

"We are running out of time.." Faragonda said, she lay her hands on Jason's shoulders. "Jason, you must be strong.. I doubt that it will take long for them to attack us again.."


	37. Reinforcements drop out of the Sky

**Chapter 37: Reinforcements drop out of the Sky.**

The next day Jason was summoned to Faragonda's office. Jason walked through the corridors of Alfea, thinking about what happened last night. Eris got even more powerful, and Jason still didn't get his Enchantix powers. Things were looking bad for Alfea. Jason knocked on the door. Griselda opened, and let him enter. "Good morning Miss Griselda".

"Good morning Jason. Have a seat. Faragonda will be here soon." With that Griselda left the office. Jason looked around, the mirror was fixed, sealing the entrance to the hall of enchantments. Behind him the door opened, and Faragonda walked in. "Good Morning Jason. I'm glad that you're here." She went to sit in her chair, facing Jason. "I called you here, because I have a solo mission for you. Toby already knows about this."

Jason, moved his chair closer to the desk. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Travel to the sky kingdom, there you'll find Liz and an old friend of you. You must go tell them that we are on the brink of war.. and that we require the reinforcements that we have agreed on.. But normally they will know what's going on just by seeing you.."

Jason was confused. "Wait.. the sky kingdom? Liz is there? She said she went home to her mother.. not to the sky kingdom.." Faragonda got up from her chair.

"All will become clear there, Jason. Now follow me" She opened the mirror, and Jason followed her into the hall of enchantments. "I'm sure seeing a lot of this place lately" Jason thought. Faragonda stopped at the platform on which Jarred had appeared.

"Jason, I need you to step onto the platform.." Jason walked onto the platform.

"What now?" he asked. A tear rolled down Faragonda's face and she said. "I wish you good luck, and I ask you to forgive me, but it was for your best.."

"Why should I have to forgive you?" Jason asked her in confusion.

"You'll find out in the sky kingdom, good luck Jason.." Faragonda clapped her hands and Jason disappeared in green light. The light, swirled all around him. the only thing he could see was green light. Then the light disappeared and Jason found himself before a large golden gate, that lead into a gorgeous city. Jason looked down, and saw that there was no floor, this city was built onto clouds. The gates opened and a green orb floated away from Jason, onto the road. Jason followed the green orb, to a large castle in the city.

"Jason!" Liz came running out of the castle towards him. She hugged him tight. "so it's time huh.. please don't get mad.." She whispered. "Mad for what?" Jason asked. The door of the castle opened again, and Jarred walked out. He came to stand next to Liz.

"H-hello Jason.." He said. Jason felt a wave of anger growing inside him, his heart became filled with hatred. Liz and Jarred noticed the change in Jason's eyes. Jarred took a few steps back. "Jason, calm down.. let him explain.. please.." Liz begged him.

"So that he can tell more lies?" Jason asked angrily.

"Jason, let me explain.." Jarred said calm and softly.

"Explain what? How you first ignored me for months and how then suddenly you wanted me dead?" Jason yelled at Jarred.

"Adrian put me under a spell.. He made me forget about you, replacing the feelings of friendship that we once shared, with pure hatred and lust for power.. But when the battle started, the spell broke.. and when you fell into the rift of shadows, it was I who saved you. I put you in the crystal so that Liz, Toby and Malika could find you, otherwise you would have died…"

"LIES! Lies I tell you!" Jason screamed. "your lying I saw you in the cave of dark cries! Your still working with Adrian!"

"No I'm not!" Jarred screamed in his defence. "I was there to spy on him! for Faragonda!"

"Liar!" Jason screamed. "How dare you lie to me!"

"Jason, it's true.." Liz whispered "Jarred isn't evil, he just played his role most of the time.."

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" Jason screamed.

"Jason, please forgive me.." Jarred begged.

"NO!" Jason turned his head away. "it's too late for that.. I can never trust you again.. And if what your saying is true, I repeat IF! Then why didn't you tell me about it? I could have played along!" Tears came rolling down Jason's face. "You have no idea how much that you have hurt me, Jarred! I waited for you for months and then I found out that you were evil.. my heart broke that moment.. and Toby barely managed to heal it! You have hurt me! I will never trust you again.. But if Faragonda wants us to work together.. I can't do that! even if it means losing the war.." Jason turned around, and slowly started to walk away from the castle and Jarred, who was also crying now. Liz followed Jason.

"Jason.. I understand that your angry at him, I just recently found out, it was hard for me as well. Jarred has good intentions. If you don't want to trust him, then please trust me."

Jason stopped and turned around, revealing his tears to Liz.

"Oh come here you!" She whispered, giving him a hug. "Come one, let's go back to the castle.." She guided Jason to the castle, and took him to the grand hall. Jarred was sitting at the table, with his head lying on the table. When he heard Liz and Jason entered the room, he lifted his head. "Jason.. I wished that you could understand how truly sorry I am for what happened.." He whispered.

Jason waved the comment away with his hand. "Cut the crap, jarred. I only care about winning this war.." Jason took the seat at the exact opposite side of the table, to sit as far away from Jarred as possible.

"Faragonda sent me here, to gather reinforcements.." He said to Liz, ignoring Jarred.

"And we have them ready.." She said. "We are ready for this war.."

Jason waved his head. "No I'm not.. I still don't have my Enchantix.. and Eris got her disenchantix yesterday.."

Jarred opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but Jason threw a mad look at him, shutting him up again.

"Jason.." Liz said. "You will get your Enchantix on time.. I trust in that!"


	38. Enchanted Revival of Kallella

**Chapter 38: Enchanted Revival of Kallella**

Faragonda, Toby, Bloom and Daphne came over to the sky kingdom, Faragonda decided to use it as their base. During the two weeks that followed, Jason only spoke to Jarred unless needed. Which did not happen a lot.

Jason sat at the table with Toby on his left and Daphne on his right. Jarred was sitting next to Daphne. Then Bloom and Faragonda walked in.

"We have a plan!" Bloom yelled in excitement. "Miss Faragonda and I were looking in the archives of the sky kingdom, and found some information on Kallella. Apparently the castle was destroyed."

Daphne jumped up. "The castle isn't destroyed, Jason and I have been there!"

"No" Bloom said. "That wasn't the castle, that's the inner mountain, that was used as the royal castle when Kallella was under siege. The real castle was built out of crystal, created with the spark of the goddess."

"Yeah, and that information is helping us with what exactly?" Jason asked.

"The castle was the power source of Kallella, it's destruction caused the destruction of the entire city.. it's like a Domino effect.." Bloom answered, her voice filled with excitement.

"Meaning.." Faragonda continued. "Restore the castle, and the entire city of Kallella will be restored.."

"That's so easy!" Jason said on a sarcastic tone.

"Yes it is Jason, you must go to Kallella and to the place were the castle stood, there you should feel stronger, allowing you to tap into your full power and to restore the castle." Faragonda said.

"But why is the restoration of Kallella so important for this war?" Liz asked.

"Well, Jason should be like ten times stronger in Kallella, if it's restored off course… Meaning that if we are able to move the battle there, that would be a huge advantage for us!" Bloom squeaked out in excitement.

"Well then!" Jason jumped up. "To Kallella it is!" Jason had to laugh at the thought of leaving The sky kingdom and Jarred behind for a while..

"People!" Faragonda said. "We leave in five minutes! Everyone be ready!"

"Wait what?" Jason asked, while walking towards Faragonda. "Everyone is going?"

Faragonda nodded. "It betters our chances.."

Jason turned towards Toby, with a sad look in his eyes. Toby who knew what Jason was going to say, responded before Jason could say it. "NO, Jason I'm going. End of the story, goodbye the end. I'm going and that's that!" Jason threw his arms around Toby.

"I don't want you to, I want you to be safe. Please Toby stay here.."

"No, Jason.. If your going then I'm going!"

Five minutes later everyone was aboard an airship. Daphne was steering. Bloom grabbed the microphone and her voice sounded trough the speakers. "Attention, all passengers.." she laughed. "Please take your seats, and buckle your seatbelts. The emergency exits are here, here and there" She swung her arms in different directions. "Have a nice trip!" she put the microphone back, took her own seat. After buckling her own seatbelt. Daphne set off towards the city of Kallella.

The flight seemed to never end for Jason. Jarred just kept staring at him, as if he was going to say something. Jason rolled his eyes and looked away. He still had no intention to talk to Jarred. Liz who was seated next to Jarred, lay her hand on his shoulder. "He will calm down, just give him time.."

"not going to happen.. not now.. not ever!" Jason yelled in his mind. 4 hours later Daphne started to lower the ship, and Jason could see the ruins of Kallella out of his window. They gathered outside of the ship. Daphne addressed the group.

"People Jason and I will make our way to the place where the castle was build, according to Miss Faragonda its located at the north-western corner of the city. For you guys, distract the Kallellan Creepers, and keep them away from us." Daphne, Jason and Liz transformed.

"Daphne sirenix!" "Liz Enchantix!" "Jason Charmix level two!" then bloom stroke a pose and said. "Bloom Enchantix!" and as she transformed into her Enchantix form, Jason and Liz just stood there with open mouths.

"Bloom I thought that you were a lot of levels past Enchantix?" Liz said in shock.

"I have, but once you get as far as I do, you can call upon all of your past transformations too, and I think that those Kallellan creepers might not be ready for some good old fashioned fairy dust!" with that being said, Bloom and Jarred took off into the city. After that Liz, Toby and Faragonda departed into the city. Jason stood there watching as he saw his boyfriend reach deeper and deeper into the city.

"Jason, if we want to avoid the Kallellan Creepers, we have to act now!" Daphne said, while flying off into the sky. Jason followed. They flew towards the northwest. Until Jason and Daphne could see a broken crystal arch. "I think that's the place!" Jason said, lowering his altitude. Daphne and Jason landed at the crystal arch. Jason felt the energy of the spark grow inside him. "Yes this is the place" He said to Daphne.

"I will protect you! Do what's necessary!" Daphne said, looking around for any incoming enemies. Jason closed his eyes, and focused on the powers inside him, and on the powers in the air and ground around him. With each breath he took, he felt his powers grow.

"ROAAAAAAAAR!" Daphne could see Toby fly as fast as he could in the distance, followed by Faragonda and Liz. They were being chased by a Kallellan creeper.

"Ray of Oceans!" Daphne fired the spell towards the creature. Knocking it back, enabling Liz, Toby and Faragonda to land, next to Daphne. Jarred and Bloom appeared from the other direction also followed by one of the creatures.

"We have to converge!" Daphne yelled. "everyone hold hands, and converse your power into a shield around this place!" they did as Daphne said, everyone held hands, around Jason. A barrier appeared, but the Kallellan creeper did not stop. Instead it just flew into the barrier, killing itself. The sound of tearing cloth could be heard as the creature exploded. A ray of thunder hit the barrier and shattered it.

"Did you miss me Faragonda?" Dorron appeared before them. Jason was so concentrated on his powers, that he didn't notice a thing.

Faragonda looked at Dorron in despise. "You have no idea.." she said.

"Death Wave!" Dorron yelled as he threw both hands in the air, preparing the ultimate forbidden spell.

"Dorron has mastered the death wave!" Liz panicked.

"Let me guess that's bad?" Jarred asked her.

"That's the ultimate forbidden spell, it emits a shock wave of darkness, killing everything and everyone it hits' Daphne yelled.

"It is done!" Dorron yelled, his hands still lifted skyward. "aaaaaaaaagh!" Dorron screamed out in immense pain. A dagger came out of his chest, as Eris materialized behind him. She pulled the dagger out. "I'm sorry father.. but you would have cost us our freedom.." She pulled her right hand with the dagger in it back, and pushed forward stabbing her father once again. "Small detail father. I blessed the dagger with the scattering curse.. farewell!" Dorron's skin began to rip apart, until then one moment he just scattered into tiny dust particles that drifted off with the wind.

"You murdered your own father?!" Liz yelled out.

Eris nodded. "He had it coming, just like the likes of you had it coming! Ooh how I will enjoy killing the lot of you!"

Jason opened his eyes.. "You will not hurt my friends! I will not allow you to hurt anyone at all! You will never win! NEVER!" The air was so tense with all the magical power that was floating in it. Jason began to glow, as he lifted his head to the sky. Light engulfed him, as he transformed into his Enchantix form.

"Be gone!" He screamed out, as he threw a wave of pure divine energy towards Eris. Who barely managed to escape. "This round is yours Jason, but I will be back! The war will begin and you will die!" She yelled as she disappeared into a portal.

With that being done, Jason fired an orb of divine energy into the crystal. Causing it lit up. "Everyone clear the way! Hurry inside!" Daphne said, guiding everyone into one of the surrounding buildings. Jason lifted his right leg up, striking it onto the ground. The floor crystallized around his feet, expanding covering the entire floor. Jason threw his hands forwards, then upwards. Crystal pillars and walls arose. Staircases filled the halls. Slowly the entire crystal castle of Kallella was being restored. The crystal arch got repaired, Jason lifted his hands upwards again, and could feel the floor beneath his foot rise up as chambers began to form beneath him. pushing the room that he now was in upwards forming a tower. Then the sensation disappeared and Jason knew that the castle was restored. A door appeared before him, leading to a crystal balcony. He ran outside just in time, to see the tower's roof above him, firing a ray of golden light into the sky, causing it to snow small golden orbs all over Kallella. When an orb hit a building or the street, it began to shine. Like that the entire city of Kallella got restored. It was one of the most beautiful things Jason had ever seen. It filled him with happiness. How could he question all of this? Now that he was standing here, he felt so secure. But what did this mean? Where did this leave him?

Kallella was an independent Kingdom on Domino, meaning that Jason just became royalty.

Jason had no idea how to react on that, just he stood there on the balcony staring out into the restored city.

Jason knew that it was far from over, the war was still coming. It was just Dorron that got killed, by his own daughter no less. Darkness really meant their game..


	39. The Coronation

**Chapter 39: The Coronation**

Jason waved at Toby and the others who were standing beneath the balcony of the newly created crystal castle. "Maybe Jarred wasn't lying, maybe I can trust him?" Jason thought by himself. "No I cant trust him, I just cant! Not after what happened." Jason's inner battle continued. Even after Jarred returned to the sky kingdom. Jason remained in the restored city of Kallella, together with Toby, Daphne and Bloom. People started to move to Kallella again, those who's ancestors lived in Kallella, before it was destroyed, came to live in the city slash kingdom. Daphne and Bloom were busy organising Jason's coronation. It was going to be a big event, if Jason believed Daphne and Bloom. They spoke of inviting all the royals of the magical universe, apparently there were hundreds of royal families.

"We cant forget, the rest of the winx!" Bloom said, sitting at the table with Daphne, writing invitations for what they called "the event of the year".

Toby sat next to Jason, who was listening to the preparations of his coronation.

"When I arrived in Magix last year, I never expected this.. I have royal blood, and I'm part of a bloodline that houses two of the most legendary powers.." he said to Toby.

"I'm so proud.." Toby whispered back, kissing Jason. "Not too nervous, now are you?" He teased Jason.

"A little bit.. I don't know how to be king.." Jason whispered.

The following week happened so quickly. Jason got more and more nervous with each passing day. Daphne and Bloom made sure that everything was ready for the big day, as Toby tried to calm Jason down. Then the grand day was there.

"Good morning, my lord!" Toby said to Jason, waking him up. "It's a big day! You better get ready!" Jason threw his pillow towards Toby. "Alright, I'm up. I'm up!" Jason said annoyed.

He got out of bed, took a shower. Slipped into his suit, and walked to the great hall. Bloom and Daphne were there in their most beautiful princess dresses. Jason was wearing a the same blue suit, that Bloom had given him, when he stayed at DominoCastle. Toby was wearing a matching suit. "You look astounding, your majesty!" He said, bowing for Jason, as he came from the stairs. Jason rolled his eyes. "Toby, please act normal.. I'm still just me.."

"Just you? Your never just you Jason! You're the most magical, radiating, beautiful and kind person in the entire magical universe." Toby said, as he took Jason's hand.

Jason sighed.

"People are arriving in the courtyard" Bloom said. "Come on, Toby. We will go outside. Jason enter the balcony that looks out over the courtyard, when your announced." Bloom, Daphne and Toby took another staircase down, that lead them into the courtyard.

Nerves struck Jason. Thousands of people were standing outside, in the courtyard and across the entire town. MagixTV was broadcasting the ceremony LIVE! Jason walked closer to the balcony door. Two guards were standing ready, to open the door at the exact correct timing.

Jason could hear a voice outside, addressing the people.

"Citizens of Kallella, Citizens of Domino, Royals of the magical dimension. Today Kallella proudly present it's lost air to the throne, twelve generations ago Kallella fell into darkness, and lost it's royal family. Today the bloodline returns to the restored city.

Here he is, Prince Jason."

The guards swung open the door, and Jason walked into the light, onto the balcony.

Thousands of people were cheering. Jason tried to look at as many faces as possible, as he was smiling as politely as possible. He could see Bloom and Daphne standing with Flora, Stella, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and their husbands. On his left he could see Liz, standing in a group of Alfea students, together with miss Faragonda, Griselda and miss Griffin. Malika was there as well, she was sitting on Liz her shoulder. Her hair was dyed completely pink this time, and she was wearing a cute little dress for the occasion. On his right were some students of Red fountain, cloud tower and the newly opened sorcerer academy, under a new head master. Jason kept waving and smiling for a long time. Then he saw Jarred in the crowd, he was also cheering at him. Jason had to smile even more. He felt like he might learn to trust Jarred again. It would take time though. But deep inside he knew that Jarred was to be trusted.

A priest said something in Latin and placed a golden crown onto Jason's head. The crowd started to cheer. "Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! Long live king Jason! …"

Jason turned around, and walked into the castle again. The guards closed the door behind him. the royal families and the winx were let into the castle for the ball.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, King Jason of Kallella." Jason entered the ball room, and went to sit on the throne. Hundreds of people dancing before him, as some of them aligned to introduce themselves to Jason. He met all of the winx and their husbands. They were all so sweet and so kind. Toby was last in line, as he walked towards the throne he kneeled and took Jason's hand. "Can I have this dance, my lord!" He asked. Jason laughed. "Off course!" Jason got up from his throne and followed Toby onto the dance floor. Everyone stopped dancing, giving Toby and Jason the room. They danced around the dance floor. Then one by one more couples joined them. It was a perfect party. And just like a miracle, Corona, Adrian or Eris did not attack. Jason was happy that today was perfect. At the end of the evening, Jason was talking to the royal family of Melody, when Toby made the room quiet. Then he walked towards Jason. Kneeling on the floor before him once more. "Jason, I know that we're only together for a bit longer then a year, but I know that I love you, and that we belong together.." he said on his knees. The people in the ballroom went all like: "ooooh" and "aaaaaawwwh".

Jason, felt that he was becoming emotional again. Toby continued: "Jason would you do me the honour? Will you marry me?" Toby pulled out a silver ring. Jason was perplexed, he just stood there. He felt so happy that he literally could just die. A tear ran down his cheek, that was how happy he was. No one in the ballroom dared to talk. Then after a short silence that felt like an eternity, Jason said: "Yes, off course I will!". The people cheered and applauded. Toby jumped up, grabbing Jason. Swirling him around, and planting a big kiss on his lips.

Then Stella yelled: "I WILL DESING THE WEDDING SUITS!" and everybody started to laugh.

"I love you so much!" Jason whispered. "And I love you!" Toby whispered back.


	40. A student king at collage

**Chapter 40: A student king at collage**

The first weeks as king passed silently for Jason, his royal duties were less then he feared. A room in the castle was given to Liz, she was going to stay for a while, helping Jason out. Toby returned to Alfea, to teach. But in the weekends he returned to the castle. Jason was sitting on his throne half asleep, when Liz came bashing in. "Jason, I talked to Oritel and Marion, we can return to Alfea. You can even do your king stuff there.. after class off course." Jason looked at her, his boredom lifted by the thought of returning to Alfea.

"We can leave tonight, if you wish!" she squeaked in excitement.

"Perfect!" Jason said, his face lit up at the thought.

"I am going to pack!" Liz sang, as she left the throne room. Jason got up from his throne, and went to his own chamber to pack his bags. The three past weeks, were so magical. Eris and her family had remained low, no sign of them. Jason became king, Toby asked him to marry. It felt like everything fell into it's place. When finished Jason, teleported his bags to his apartment at Alfea. Later that evening, after diner. Liz and Jason opened a portal to Alfea. it took them to the great glass gate.

Upon entering the collage grounds, lots of fairies stopped talking, and stared at Jason.

"I am going to hate this.. so much!" He whispered softly, so that only Liz could hear him.

"I totally get what you mean, it's so irritating." She whispered back at him.

When inside their apartment Liz locked the door. When Jason looked at her in confusion she said. "To keep the fan girls out.. Toby has a key, so he can enter whenever he wants.."

Jason gave her a thumbs up. "I'm so tired" he yawned. "I think I'm going to bed.. good night Liz, if you see Toby tell him I'm sleeping.."

"Okay, I'm going to watch some television, I will make sure to keep a low volume." She said, with a smile on her face. Jason gave her another thumbs up.

He entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He undressed until only his boxers remained and crawled into his bed, under the warm sheets. He fell asleep instantly.

Later that night Jason was woken up, by Toby who tried to be as silent as a mouse as he closed the door. Jason didn't say anything, and just lay there watching, as Toby undressed. He even took his boxer's off. Jason closed his eyes again, he could feel that he was blushing. Toby didn't notice, it was dark after all. Jason opened his eyes again. "Hello sweetie.." He whispered. Toby looked at him. "Oh no.. did I wake you?" He whispered back.

"Yes, but I don't mind.. " Jason said with a faint smile on his face. Toby leaned over planting a kiss on his lips. "Sweet dreams, Jason.."

"Sweet dreams, Toby.." Jason went to lay in Toby's arms. Both of them fell asleep laying in this position.

Morning came way to soon. Jason felt like he didn't sleep at all. Toby was already dressed. "Morning sunshine" he said.

"Hii" Jason whispered back.

Jason got out of bed, and gave Toby a kiss. "I'll be in the shower.." he said.

"I'll make breakfast.." Toby said.

Jason returned to the living room, when he had showered and was dressed. Liz and Toby already were eating. They suddenly went quiet when Jason entered the room. Liz was acting suspicious. Jason decided to ignore it.

"Jason! We have charms the whole day.." she said on a sad way. "That's so boring.."

"I like charms" Jason said. "They come in handy, not as powerful as offensive spells, but just as effective if used correctly.." He said with a smile. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I don't like charms, they take way to long to cast.." Liz whispered.

"Your just lazy!" Jason teased her.

"TRUE!" Liz laughed out.

Toby got up. "I have to go. Those classes don't prepare themselves.. Liz.. Jason.." He gave Jason another kiss, and left.

"You two are so cute.." Liz whispered, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Well go out, look for one then!" Jason laughed.

"Yeah, sure I will just walk up to a boy and say: I shall call you boyfriendie, and you shall be mine!"

Jason and Liz broke out in laughter.

The rest of the day passed rather fast for Jason, however for Liz it seemed to take for ever..

Liz kept nagging about how badly she wants a boyfriend, and how she really wants to get married.

"Anyway..' Jason said. "What was that all about this morning?" he asked Liz.

Liz tried to look as innocent as possible, "This morning?" she asked, looking away from Jason.

"Yeah, you and Toby, you suddenly went quiet when I walked in.. what's going on?" Jason asked.

"I-I euh.. I euh.." Liz stuttered out. "It's a surprise, I cant say anything more!" She squeaked out. "I have already said to much, don't ask any more questions geez!"

Eris was sitting in her hide out, in the catacombs of cloud tower.

"Asmodan.. what should I do next?" she asked the shadow that floated in the corner.

"You prepare, my army of minions is ready! Soon I will be free, and this world will belong to our bloodline!"

Eris and the Shadow laughed maniacally.

"You better watch it, Jason! We're coming" she whispered in a dark tone.


	41. Power of Harmony

**Chapter 41: Power of Harmony**

Jason and Liz returned to their "normal" Alfean life. Going to class, making assignments, studying and having lots of fun. They did worry about Eris, Corona and Adrian, but they kept low. Toby kept teaching. Then one day Daphne visited Jason and Liz in their apartment.

She had a book with her.

"I have an assignment for you two. Eris has her disenchantix, meaning your evenly matched in a normal fight.. Meaning that you two have to exceed Enchantix!" Daphne said.

"Like Believix?" Liz asked. "Isn't it soon, Jason just got his Enchantix a few weeks ago.."

Daphne waved her head. "No, not Believix, The Believix power is only in your advantage when non-magical beings believe in your power to defeat evil. You need something else.." Daphne carefully put the book on the table. Jason turned his head, so that he could read the title. "Book of Sirenix.." He whispered.

"You want us to get Sirenix? But I heard that it was cursed?" Liz asked.

"It WAS cursed yes, Bloom lifted the curse a few years ago, enabling you to take all the time you need to complete the Sirenix quest, instead of losing your powers if it takes to long."

"And since you're the nymph of Sirenix.." Jason began "You can start our Sirenix quest.."

"Yes" Daphne nodded. "But only if you want to.."

"Can you explain some more first?" Jason asked, he sounded nervous.

"Starting the quest for Sirenix gives you the Harmonix power, that's a power level that enables a fairy to be in harmony with his or her environment, which is handy during the Sirenix quest.." Daphne explained. "This quest takes you underwater, and the Harmonix enable you to breath and speak under water, your magic will last as well, even fire spells.."

"Wait, we have to go under water for this?!" Jason asked, his eyes wide with fear.

Liz noticed the change in his eyes, she had no idea where that came from.

"Yes, it's the quest for Sirenix after all.." Daphne repeated. "when your ready to begin, come see me." Daphne said as she took the book and left the apartment.

"What's wrong Jason?" Liz asked. Jason waved his head, "Nothing.." He whispered. "I'll be in my room.." Jason ran off to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What's that all about?" Liz wondered. "Maybe Jarred knows.." she thought.

Liz went to her own room, to avoid Jason overhearing her conversation with Jarred. She entered the number, it didn't take too long for Jarred to pick up his phone.

"Jarred! It's me Liz.. I have a question for you about Jason.."

"About Jason?" Jarred repeated.

"Yes, Daphne was here a few minutes ago, to talk about our Harmonix and Sirenix.. and when Jason realised that he would have to go under water.."

Jarred interrupted her, finishing her sentence. "He just froze, and his eyes showed utter fear?" "Yes, how did you know that?" Liz asked Jarred.

"Well, don't tell him that I told you, but when we were kids.. Jason had an incident.."

"Jarred, what happened?"

"Well we had swimming class, at elementary school, and some lame kid called Thomas, knew that Jason couldn't swim yet, and pushed him in the pool. The kid jumped in as well, pulling Jason under water. He almost drowned. It took him years to even learn to swim, the panic attacks never stopped though.." Jarred said, in concern about his friend.

"He has panic attacks?" Liz asked, that sure was something that Jason never told her.

"Yes he has, he gets one when someone gets closer then a meter to him, in or around water. Just thinking about swimming strikes a fear in him…"

"I.. didn't know that.." Liz said, she felt bad for Jason.

"He doesn't like to talk about it.. Liz, you better go talk to him.."

"Okay I will" Liz whispered. "bye Jarred.." She put away her telephone as she walked towards Jason's bedroom door. She knocked.

"Jason?" Jason did not respond.. "Jason? Please I know your in there.. I know what happened when you were a kid.." she whispered. "I'm here for you, Jason.. please open the door.."

Liz heard the lock open, and she entered Jason's bedroom. Jason walked back towards his bed, sitting on it's edge. Liz closed the door behind her and went to sit next to her friend.

"Jason.. you don't have to do this, if you don't want to.." She whispered as she hugged him.

"I.. I have to do this.." He whispered back. "If I don't do this, I will never get over it.."

Liz loosened her grip on Jason, and looked him in the eye. "We'll do this together.. "

"Together.. or not at all.." Jason whispered back, a faint smile appeared on his face. "Let's go see Daphne before I change my mind.."

Liz and Jason went to Daphne her office.

"So, your ready for it then?" Daphne asked in her own kind way.

Jason and Liz nodded. Daphne grabbed the book of Sirenix and opened it. She began the spell.

"Guardian of Sirenix, your power is invoked here. I, Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix call upon you, come to us in this hour. Guide Liz and Jason towards this power!"

Jason and Liz could feel a new power surging through their veins..

"it is done.." Daphne whispered.

A sea star shaped box appeared in both of Jason's and Liz's hands. "Those are your Sirenix boxes.. They will guide you in your quest. Since their two of you, your boxes miss two out of five gems.." Daphne said. "Your box contains your personal guardian of Sirenix. It will guide you, and give you hints on where to find the remaining gems. But I have to warn you, the gems missing are embodying a virtue that you have to achieve to successfully complete this quest. And by the looks of it the missing gems are: The gem of Courage and the gem of Self-Confidence.."


	42. The First Gem's riddle

**Chapter 42: The First Gem's riddle**

Jason and Liz returned to their apartment, their Sirenix boxes laying on the table before them.  
They just stared at it. "How do we open them?" Liz asked out loud.

"I don't know? Maybe it will open at the right timing?" Jason replied.

Liz grabbed her Sirenix box, and turned it around in her hands. "How do I open you?" she whispered.

"What did Daphne say they contained? A guardian of Sirenix?" Jason asked Liz.

"Guardian of Sirenix.." Liz repeated. The Sirenix box began to vibrate in her hands, and then it opened. A small spirit came out. "Hello Liz, fairy of water and morphix. How can I help you?" the guardian asked.

"Guardian of Sirenix, we would like to start looking for the first gem.." Liz said, on a soft and warm tone.

"You will find confidence in the depths of a mother and her child.." With that said, the guardian disappeared and the box closed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jason asked Liz.

"How am I supposed to know.." Liz said, as she put the box back on the table. Then it hit her.

"Wait a minute.." she whispered. Jason could see in her eyes, that she thought off something. "There is this island group back on Andros, actually not really a group, just two islands. One big one, and one small one laying right next to it.." She yelled out, clapping her hands.

Jason clapped his hands with her. "Why are we clapping like this?" he asked.

"Those two islands are called the Mother and Child islands.." She said.

"So?"

"So Jason, the riddle said You will find confidence in the depths of a mother and her child. I bet it has something to do with those islands.."

"OOOH!" Jason squeaked out.

"Care for a trip to my home planet? Those island aren't that far from my house.." Liz got up and created a portal to her house on Andros.

Jason and Liz took it and ended up in Liz her bedroom.

"This looks a lot like a royal chamber.." Jason exclaimed, looking around.

"That's because I live in the palace remember? My mother works for queen Aisha!"

"Right! I forgot!" Jason said, face palming himself.

Liz opened the door to her balcony.

"Shouldn't we say hi to your mother?" Jason asked her.

"No, she's probably working, and we have a mission." Jason and Liz walked onto the balcony. Liz closed the door behind them.

"HARMONIX!" Liz and Jason yelled out. Light and bubbles swirled around them as they transformed.

"Liz you look beautiful!" Jason complimented her.

"Thank you Jason, so do you!" She laughed. "Let's go the mother and child islands are in that direction!" She said, flying away towards the east. Jason followed.

Jason could see two islands appear at the horizon, one was large, the other was small.

"Is that the place?" Jason asked Liz. She nodded. "I don't like that place.." She said.

"Why not? It looks quiet harmless.." Jason asked her.

"My father used to go there.. for his work." Jason looked at her, his eyes revealing the question that he was going to ask.

"My father died, four years ago.." Liz said looking at the islands.

"On the islands?" Jason asked.

"No, he got ill and slowly passed away.."

"I'm sorry.." Jason whispered.

"Don't be.. it's a long time ago.. I'm over it, we never really had a bond so.."

Liz and Jason lowered, and then landed on the smallest of the islands.

"This is the child island.." Liz said, "The gem should be here or on mother island.."

"I don't think that the gem is on either of them.." Jason whispered, fear taking over his head.

"what do you mean?" Liz asked in confusion.

"The riddle stated that the gem was in the depths… like under water, deep below the surface.." Jason stopped breathing for a moment.

"Oh.." Liz noticed his fear. "I can go on my own if you don't want to go.." she said.

Jason was about to answer as a shadow bolt hit the ground beside them, throwing the two of them through the air. "ouch!" Liz sighed, as she hit the ground herself. Liz and Jason looked into the sky.

"Hello fairy-scum!" Eris was flying above them.

"Looks like this is going to be more difficult then we thought.." Jason whispered to Liz, while they were getting up.

"what's this?" Eris asked, looking at them. "What happened to your Enchantix? You were sick of it?" She laughed. "I don't like it, it's so ugly.."

"The only thing ugly here is your FACE!" Liz screamed in anger.

"Your going to pay for that, you BITCH!" Eris yelled out, as she threw another shadow bolt towards Liz and Jason.

Jason threw up a shield. "Liz, I will take care of Eris, you go find that gem!" He said, only Liz could hear him, because of the bang that sounded when the bolt hit the shield. Liz used the smoke of the collision to disappear into the water.

"What? Where is that bitch?!" Eris yelled to Jason, as the smoke lifted.

"well I can still see her, she's flying right over there!" Jason said, pointing at Eris.


	43. The Gem of Self-Confidence

**Chapter 43: The Gem of Self-Confidence**

"ETERNAL DARKNESS!" Eris threw a wave of darkness, towards Jason.

"RAY OF FIRE!" The spell hit the wave, reversing the wave towards Eris again, she got hit by her own spell and by Jason's. AAAAAAAAAGH!" Eris fell into the ocean.

Jason looked around in silence, as he expected the witch to surface any second.

"DIE!" Eris jumped up from beneath the water surface. Jason fired another ray at her, throwing her in the ocean once again.

"He's stronger.." Eris thought. "Probably his new outfit.."

She flew out of the water once more, and fired five more spells at Jason, he skilfully dodged them all.

As the two of them battled, Liz was searching for the gem of self-confidence at the ocean floor.

She swam towards a sealed off cave. Liz had a feeling that that was the place, she just knew it. Liz stopped at the blocked entrance.

"Force of Morphix!" She fired a shockwave towards the entrance, scattering the rock that blocked entry. "These new powers sure are awesome.." she said to herself, while swimming into the cave. Liz found herself in utter and complete darkness, at the end she saw a faint blue light shining. She moved in closer to the light.

"You are good in nothing.." A voice echoed through the cave, the sound of it hit Liz in the deepest corner of her heart. "Father?" She whispered, a deep sadness filled her.

"You never were good in anything, nor will you ever be! Your pathetic Liz, PATHETIC!"

"Father?!" Liz cried out. "That's not true, and you know that!"

"Your not worthy to be my daughter! You weren't there when I was ill, I died because of you! you scum!" Liz went to sit with her knees pulled up towards her head. She cried. "That's not true!"

"I died because of you Liz, it's your fault, you let me die!" The voice echoed through the cave. "Look at you, sitting there.. pathetic! Your poor mother.. you abandoned her as well.. how long will she last? Do you crave her death as well?"

"NOOO!" Liz screamed, burying her head in her hands..

Eris was thrown against a rock, and fell on her knees before it. Jason prepared a spell to finish the battle.

"Leave Eris, and never, ever dare to come back!" He threw the spell at her, the moment that Eris was to be hit, she vanished and the rock was pulverized by Jason's spell.

A vile laughter filled the air around Jason. "Did you really think it would be that easy? You really thought that you would be able to beat me just like that? My powers are greater than that, The past hour you have been fighting an illusion, Jason. And look at you now, tired. I wonder how long you will last.." Eris her voice came from all around.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Jason yelled out into the sky. Then he got hit by a shadow blast, in the back. He was thrown onto the ground.

"I'm here.." Eris said. Jason turned his face towards her.

"You.. Bitch.." He whispered.

"aaaaw, how sweet of you.." Eris laughed. "Now perish!" She threw a death blast towards Jason.

Jason covered his face with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, but nothing happened. Jason carefully opened his eyes, to see a barrier disappear between him and Eris.

"You sure looked like you could need any help!" Jason looked to his right.

"J-Jarred.." He whispered. Jarred had wings, and judging his appearance, Jarred had Harmonix as well. "Thank you.." Jason whispered.

"No problem, Jason. After all that's what friends are for, right?"

"YOU!" Eris yelled at the sight of Jarred. "TRAITOR!" she prepared another death blast, but before she could even fire it. Jarred hit her with a wave of pure green energy, knocking her unconscious.

Jarred helped Jason get up. "You okay?" Jarred asked.

"Yeah, Thanks to you.." Jason answered, he wasn't happy with the fact that Jarred saved him. "What are you doing here, Jarred?" Jason asked, rubbing his head. He had a terrible head ache.

"Isn't that obvious?" Jarred asked Jason. Jarred showed his Sirenix box. "I'm also trying to get the Sirenix power.."

"I should be the one alive Liz, not you. You should have died in my place, the world would have been such a better place, if only you died.." The voice tormented Liz.

Then another voice echoed through the cave, a female one. She recognized it as Kara's, a friend of Jarred, that she met during her time at the sky kingdom.

"Liz, it's not real.." Kara's voice echoed. "It's an illusion.. Be confident and the path shall be revealed.."

Liz opened her eyes. "Your not my father! It's true that my father and I didn't get along well, but I know that he loved me with all his heart, and he knew that I loved him!" she yelled into the darkness. The darkness then got lifted, and Kara was kneeling next to Liz.

"Kara! You have Harmonix?" She asked in relief.

"Yes, so does Jarred.. he's at the surface assisting Jason.. the four of us are supposed to get our Sirenix together.."

Liz got up, and saw that the bleu light that she saw earlier was in fact the gem of self-confidence. She grabbed it. The moment that she touched the gem, Kara and her Sirenix box appeared, and a bleu gem appeared on one of the two gem less corners of the box.

At that very same moment, the same happened with Jason and Jarred.

"Liz got the gem.." Jason said weakly.

"Looks like it.." Jarred replied sitting next to Jason.

"I'm sorry for the things that I have said, I shouldn't have said that.." Jason whispered.

"I'm sorry too, I'm sorry that I ignored you, I'm sorry that I didn't inform you.." Jarred whispered back.

"Jason!" Liz flew out of the water landing next to him. "I got the gem!"

Kara landed next to Jarred. "She did splendid!" She laughed.

"YOU! STUPID! FAIRIES!" Eris had woken up, she whipped up a whirlwind. Jason grabbed hold of Liz her hand, as Jason and Liz both got sucked into the vortex.

"JASON!" Jarred yelled. The vortex pulled them into the ocean.

Jason panicked so hard, that he lost consciousness.

A few hours later, he woke up, holding Liz her hand. Waves were tickling his feet. Apparently they were washed ashore.

"Jason! Thank goodness your okay!" Jarred's voice sounded from the sky.

Jarred and Kara landed on the beach, and they helped Jason and Liz get up.

"Eris?" Jason whispered weakly.

"She teleported away, after whipping up the storm.." Jarred whispered. He picked Jason up, carrying him in his arms. As Kara did the same with Liz.

"Let's get you to Alfea, you need to rest.." Jarred said.

Jason's eyes turned away as he lost consciousness again.


	44. The gem of Courage

**Chapter 44: The gem of Courage**

Jason woke up in his bedroom, Toby was sitting next to him.

"How do you feel?" Toby asked, in concern.

"Better then expected" Jason answered, forcing a smile on his face.

"Jarred carried you here, he really means well, Jason.."

"I know, Toby. I know, and I have told him.." Jason replied.

"So you forgave him?" Toby asked, pulling up his right eyebrow.

"kind of.."

"Now something entirely different.." Toby said, his voice was filled with happiness now. "I want to start planning our wedding.. I was thinking about next month?"

A warm feeling filled Jason. "Next month is perfect.." Jason smiled at Toby.

"Okay, well the ceremony has to take place in the castle.. since your king now. Next point: Who shall we ask? The winx and family, the royal families, the teachers, Liz, Kara, Jarred.."

"My parents.." Jason whispered. Toby nodded, before continuing. "Your parents, my parents,…"

"That's about it.." Jason said.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I will make preparations.." Toby said, planting a kiss on Jason's cheek.

The door of the bedroom opened, and Liz came in.

"Jason, time for the second riddle.." She said, as she threw herself next to Jason.

Jason opened his hands. "Sirenix box!" and the box appeared in his hands. "Guardian of Sirenix!" the box opened and Jason's guardian appeared.

"True courage is required, you must go to the cave of the abyss, there you will find the gem of courage, once you managed to defeat fear." With that the guardian faded and the box closed.

"The cave of the abyss, huh?" Toby said. "I know that place, it's on Domino.. I can open a portal there.."

Jason jumped out of bed. "Well then, open the portal.. Let's do this.."

Toby opened a portal, and wished Liz and Jason the best of luck. Before they went through the portal Toby promised to tell Jarred and Kara that they were getting the second and last gem.

Jason felt a pleasant breeze blow into his face, before him and Liz was the entrance of a cave, there was a staircase leading downwards. "Let's transform!" Liz said.

"HARMONIX!"

Liz and Jason started to descend the staircase, which seemed to be without end.

"Will this cave never end?" Liz sighed. "This is taking for ever!"

Jason laughed. "It ends over there, look there's a light."

Jason and Liz flew into a large room, in the middle of the room. There was a pool of water. Liz walked up to it, and looked down. "It's deep.. very deep. I cant see the a floor in there. You think the gem is down there?" she asked Jason. Jason started to feel very uncomfortable. "Well if it is, good luck fetching it, there is no way that you will get me in.." He said.

Liz sighed. "Ok then.."

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!" A terrifying roar sounded from the staircase, together with the trembling sound of something heavy coming down.

Jason and Liz turned there heads towards the staircase. "What the hell is that?" Liz asked.

Jason flew a little closer and looked up, in the distance he could see a large black creature, it's teeth were as big as Jason, it's eyes glowing red.

Jason flew back to Liz. "We have to get out of here.. NOW!" He panicked.

"Jason the water is the only way out of here.." Liz whispered.

"There must be another exit, there has to be!" Jason said, desperately looking around for another exit. "Damn it!" He yelled.

"Jason, together or not at all.. remember.." Liz whispered as she grabbed his hand. "Let's do this together.."

Jason followed Liz, as she guided him to the edge of the water.

"Your Harmonix will protect you, you will be able to move, speak and breath freely down there.." Liz whispered.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAR!" The creature came closer.

"Do you trust me Jason?" Liz yelled.

The creature rushed into the room.

Jason looked at it for a split second, then he turned to Liz.

"Together or not at all!" He yelled. Then Jason did what he never thought possible. He took a leap of faith. Jumping in the water together with Liz. The moment that the cold water surrounded him, he feared that panic would take over again. But it didn't. He opened his eyes. Liz was pulling him deeper. "Let's go!" she said. To Jason's surprise he could hear her, just as if she was standing next to him on the surface. Jason opened his mouth a little, to see if he could really breath. Water didn't fill his mouth, it stopped at his lips, allowing him to breath and speak. It was a weird sensation, but it felt amazing. Jason felt so good, he got over his fear. He swam deeper with Liz, then the tunnel took a right turn and Liz pulled him up. Jason's head came above the water surface. "I'm so proud of you!" Liz said.

They found themselves in a small room, with a green gem floating at the centre. Jason grabbed the gem. His and Liz her Sirenix box appeared and the gem of courage appeared on each of the boxes. Jason knew that the same thing happened to Jarred and Kara. Then a voice sounded through the room. "Jason and Liz, you both have succeeded. Now the gems of empathy and the gem of truth will be taken from your boxes, for Jarred and Kara to find. Good luck Jarred, Good luck Kara."

"what?" Jason yelled out, as the Purple gem of empathy and the red gem of truth disappeared from their Sirenix boxes.

"You have to be kidding me.." Liz sighed. "Let's go home, Jason.." she opened a portal leading back to Alfea.

Jason's feeling of victory faded away again, just as soon as it came, it was gone.


	45. My slice of cake

**Chapter 45: My slice of cake**

Two weeks passed as Jason and Toby did their best preparing their wedding. Then on Jason and Liz their free afternoon. The two of them choosing the wedding cake. The apartment was filled with hundreds of cake samples. There where plates of cake everywhere, on the tables, on the floor, on the television,…

"I'm going to get so fat, when we're done with this.." Jason sighed, as he tried a piece of cake. He could taste the strawberry filling. "This one is pretty good actually.." He said.

"ieuw, This one is definitely of the list.." Liz said on a rather dramatic way, opening the window, throwing the plate through it." And stay out!" She yelled at the cake.

Jason laughed. "We cant do this on our own.." He whispered. "And Toby has to teach all afternoon.." Liz looked at Jason, pulling up one eyebrow.

"Well, we can always call that other person.." She whispered, looking towards the ceiling.

"Jarred?" Jason asked. Liz nodded. "Ok, I'll call him then!" Jason said, as he texted Jarred.

"Jarred, Please come over ASAP. It's an emergency! Greets Jason." Jason read aloud as he sent it.

"An emergency?" Liz asked, with a naughty smile on her face.

"Well it will be if we have to eat all of this cake ourselves." Jason turned his eyes, and laughed. It only took Jarred ten minutes to get to the apartment.

Liz opened the door for him, allowing him entrance.

"What's this?" Jarred asked, seeing the hundreds and hundreds plates of cake. "This is the emergency?" He sighed. "Jason, really? Your kidding right?"

"Nope.." Jason replied. "Now help us, eat as many as you can and say which you like best. And besides I want to hear about how your gem quest is going.."

Jarred picked up a plate of purple cake. "Well, Kara just solved the first riddle, and we leave tomorrow to get the first gem." Jarred tried the cake. "Oh god, this is disgusting.." He put the plate back, and tried another. "Now this is what I call divine.. Jason you should try this.."

Jason took the plate from Jarred, and tried the cake. It sure looked divine. It was yellow and had a golden shine. "Wow.." Jason whispered, as he let the taste drive him away to unknown pleasures. "This is amazing, it tastes like rainbows.."

"yeah right, let me try that.." Liz grabbed the cake and tried it. "My god, your right.." She whispered in amazement.

"This is going to be it.. this is going to be the wedding cake.." Jason said, as he wrote down the cake number. "Number 479 it is.." Jason looked at Jarred. "So your going after the gem tomorrow? Should we join you?" He asked. Jarred only waved his head, meaning no. "No, you and Liz got the first two gems. Now let Kara and I take care of the last two. When we get one you will be one of the first to know.." Jarred looked serious. "Besides you have a wedding to plan, and I expect it to be the event of the year.." He started to laugh.

Jason and Liz laughed as well. "Oh trust me, it will" Jason laughed. Jarred got up.

"Leaving already?" Liz asked him.

"Yes, I have to prepare for tomorrow, it promises to be a challenge so I have to be at my best. Bye Liz.." Jarred gave her a hug, then turned to Jason. "Jason.. take care.." He threw his arms around Jason as well. Jason stood just stood there, he didn't understand what was happening. It has been a year and a half, since Jarred gave him a friendly hug. Oh how he missed that.

"I'm so glad that we're friends again.." Jarred whispered, as he left the apartment.

"So am I.." Jason whispered back.

"Oooooh, how cute.." Liz teased him.

"Shut up! He's just my friend!" Jason yelled, waving his hands around.

"You lllllike him!" Liz teased some more, her face indicating thoughts that made Jason shiver. He took a plate of cake, and catapulted the slice of cake towards Liz, hitting her in the face.

"Ooh, Liz.." He whispered. "I think that cake is hitting on you.."

Liz stood there with a look in her eyes like she was going to burst out in tears, then Jason and Liz both burst out in laughter. They laughed so hard, that their belly's hurt.


	46. Return of Adrian

**Chapter 46: Return of Adrian**

Liz cleaned the cake of off her face, as Jason grabbed his coat. "I'm going to Magix, to get some diner for this evening. I will be back in an hour." Jason left the apartment.

"See you later!" Liz yelled from within the kitchen. Liz turned around and remembered the hundreds of plates of cake. "Well.. I guess I'm cleaning this then.." she sighed.

Jason arrived in Magix city, by buss. He walked through the streets, looking for the usual grocery store. Lots of people waved and said hi to Jason. Since that he was "king" of Kallella, people always say hi to him. What Jason did not notice was the fact, that he was being followed by a shadow. People were to busy to notice that the shadow moved.

When Jason arrived at the grocery store, he noticed a small note hanging on the door.

"We're closed, for our annual holiday." Jason sighed. This was the only regular grocery store in town. Where was he going to buy some normal food now.

"There's a store across that ally.." a voice said. But so many people were walking around Jason, that he couldn't hear who said it. Jason crossed the street and entered the ally. It was a dark and narrow street. Surprisingly enough it had lots of twists and turns. "This sure is one hell of an ally.." Jason said to himself. Then he followed the ally, as it took a turn to the right, and Jason found himself at a blind ally. The only way was back. Jason was about to turn around as he noticed the shadow before him.

"Hello Jason…" The shadow whispered. Jason froze, he recognized that voice..

"Adrian.." Jason stuttered.

"Ooh, so you do remember me then.." The shadow said, as it began to take human form again.

"How could I ever forget you?" Jason said with despise.

Adrian who now had taken on it's own form again, slowly moved closer. "Oh, Jason. I grew in power.. this time it will end differently.. it will end with my victory to be exact!" Adrian said, as he started to laugh maniacally.

Jason knew that he would have to put on a fight so he stroke a pose and yelled out. "JASON HARMONIX!" The light radiating from within Jason, blinded Adrian. By the time that Adrian could see again, Jason had transformed. "So it appears that you too has picked up a new trick then.." Adrian whispered. "SHADOW FORCE!" The spell nearly missed Jason, who jumped up, and flew high into the sky. Adrian boosted himself and followed. Firing a few more spells towards Jason, who managed to avoid all of them with ease. "Is that all you got, Adrian?" Jason screamed towards Adrian.

"I'm just getting started.." Adrian whispered, he was getting impatient. "Stand still so that I can finish you!" He fired another spell and Jason avoided it again. "Woopsie!" He sang, teasing the angered Adrian.

"I don't know about you Adrian, but I'm bored, so I'm finishing it now!" Jason yelled out, he fired a beam of pure white, divine energy towards Adrian, who responded by firing a beam of pure darkness. The two beams collided. Jason could feel that Adrian's powers did grow. Meaning that Adrian was just toying with Jason before. The dark beam, pushed closer as Jason started to became fatigue. "I.. will… not… lose…" Jason stuttered as he pushed on. Channelling more of his magic into the beam. The Darkness was pushed back a little again, as the white energy closed in on Adrian. The power was so intense that small energy orbs shot out of the collision. Exploding when they hit something.

"I'm causing too much damage.. I have to flee, or Magix will be ruined." Jason thought.

He pulled one hand back, halving the power of his energy beam, enabling the dark beam to come closer again. With his free hand, Jason started to draw a teleport sign in mid air. Adrian was so busy, focusing his magic that he never noticed. Jason managed to teleport away.

The dark beam that Adrian fired, shot across the sky, hitting the roof of the mall, scattering it into thousands of pieces.

"NOOOO!" Adrian screamed out as he realised that Jason managed to escape.

Jason materialised in the living room. "Jason? why are you transformed? What happened?" Liz ran towards him.

"I got attacked by Adrian, he grew powerful. I almost lost.. I barely managed to escape.."

Liz her eyes filled up with fear. "We have to get Sirenix then! And fast!"


	47. Infected

**Chapter 47: Infected**

Fighting Adrian, reminded Jason about the terror that he, his sister and mother were plotting. He totally forgot about it, during the past week. So much had happened, he became king, got engaged, started the Sirenix quest. Sure the battle with Eris reminded him of her existence, but the past few month's they only heard about Eris, as it stayed awfully quiet around Adrian.

It worried Jason, that Adrian's powers had grown so strong, in such little time.

"Jason.. I don't want you to take any more trips to the City, the risk is way too high.." Toby said, he was deeply concerned for Jason's safety. Before Jason could respond, Toby continued. "Adrian grew in power, he's hunting you! He cannot hurt you here, so I want you to stay.."

Jason knew that Toby meant well, but he couldn't help but to get angry. "You weren't this protective when I fought Eris.." Jason snarled at him. "I refuse to stay here, like a helpless fool, just because you are a scared baboon!" That comment hit Toby rather hard. Jason could see the hurt that he had caused in Toby's eyes. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean it like that.. I shouldn't have said that.." Jason whispered, he got up from the sofa, and went towards the balcony. Jason looked over the Alfean grounds. Toby had followed him, he threw an arm around Jason's shoulder. "I know that you refuse to sit here, and do nothing.. But I don't want to lose you.." Toby whispered as he lay his head on Jason's shoulder.

"I know.." Jason whispered back. "I know.." Toby lifted his head up.

"Our first fight.." He whispered. Jason looked at him and began to laugh.

"Your right, this is our first fight.. and we're together for a year and 6 months.."

Toby poked Jason. "I thought that it would never come.."

"So did I.." Jason poked Toby back.

"Mother?!" Adrian yelled out, he was standing at Graynor next to the statue that contained Asmodan.

"Your mother is not here…" The voice of Asmodan sounded from within the statue.

"I need her.. I fought Jason. We finally are evenly matched." Adrian said with a vile smile.

"Excellent, the time is coming.. I shall be freed soon.." Adrian kneeled before the statue.

"Lord Asmodan, I think that I know how to free you.." Adrian whispered.

"Tell me of this.. plan."

"The same that we did to Jarred.. Only stronger.."

"You don't have the power for that!" Asmodan snarled.

"No, your right. I don't have that kind of power, but you do my lord. Lend me your power..  
And I will carry out the deed for you.." Adrian said, keeping eye contact with the floor, so that he couldn't disrespect his Master in any way.

"So shall it be done!" Asmodan yelled from within the statue. Shadows fired shot towards Adrian, from within the statue. He could feel Asmodan his power course through his veins..

"I will not disappoint you, my lord.."

"Go and infect Jason with the darkness, it will take some time.. but his hearth will surely be corrupted by the darkness.."

Jason and Toby walked back in. "I will make dinner.." Toby said.

"Okay!" Jason replied, he grabbed his book of charms and tried to study. Then he felt a weird sensation, it was like something bad was about to happen. He lifted his head, from within his book, and looked towards the window just in time to see the shadow ball blast the wall apart.

Jason was thrown against the wall by the force. "Jason!" Toby ran into the living room, another shadow ball was thrown inside, hitting Toby knocking him out. Jason was barely conscious. "Hello Jason.." Adrian floated in. "You try so hard, to prevent us from freeing Asmodan, but I will tell you a secret.. you're the one that's going to free him!" Adrian whispered, on a dark tone. Jason tried to say something, but he felt to weak.

Adrian floated closer. "The darkness shall corrupt your heart!" Adrian lifted his hand, and touched Jason's chest, where his heart was supposed to be. Jason lost consciousness, as the shadows invaded him. "The deed is done, my lord.." Adrian whispered.

The door of the apartment blasted out of his frame, Jarred and Karra flew in.

"Adrian!" Jarred yelled, preparing a spell.

"Time to leave!" Adrian laughed at them. With that being said, he melted away in shadows and disappeared.

"Damn.. I cant sense his presence anymore!" Kara sighed.

"Quickly! You get Toby to the infirmary, I will take Jason there!" Jarred yelled, as he lifted Jason from the floor. Karra nodded and picked up Toby.


	48. Asmodan's release

**Chapter 48: Asmodan's release**

Jason woke up in the infirmary, Toby was laying in the bed next to him.

"How do you feel?" Jarred asked, he moved closer to the bed.

"What happened?" Jason asked Jarred, rubbing his head.

"Don't you remember?"

"I remember Adrian bashing through the wall, I remember smacking against the wall and then nothing.." Jason whispered.

"Then Kara and I burst in and Adrian fled." Jarred said.

"You saved me again.. thank you.." Jason whispered. The nurse came to check on Jason, ten minutes later Jason was able to leave the infirmary. "I'll go with you, Kara can stay with Toby." Jarred said as they went to see the damage to the apartment.

Jason walked in and saw the damage. Destruction really was the word for this.

"Yikes.. it's worse then I remember.." Jason whispered.

"I can fix this for you.." Jarred started to mumble some words, and energy waves floated through the entire apartment, repairing everything. The broken wall fixed itself, the glass returned to the windows, everything was getting fixed.

"Thank you, again.." Jason whispered. Suddenly hate overflowed his hearth. "Now get out!" He yelled at Jarred, who didn't understand what was going on. "What?" he sighed.

"GET THE F*CK OUT!" Jason repeated. "LEAVE!" As Jarred left the apartment, Jason had these crazy thoughts. He felt like stabbing Jarred, or blasting him into pieces.

"Don't think that!" He said to himself as he realised his thoughts were bad.

The next day Toby left the infirmary, and life returned to it's somewhat normal rate. Everything was the same, except one minor detail. Liz and Jason took all classes, Toby taught his classes, but Jason had a lot of bad thoughts. Then one evening when Jarred came over, Jason, Jarred, Toby, Liz and Kara were watching some television. Jason was eating some chips, while laying in Toby's arms. Everything was okay, at least until Toby took one of Jason's chips.

"HEY! Get your own! Those are mine! I swear if you steal one chip, one more time I will f*cking stab the sh*t out of you!" Jason yelled in frustration.

Toby wasn't sure about what just happened. Everyone just sat there and stared at Jason, who got even more irritated by the staring. "MY GOD! Don't you people have anything better to do, then to stare at me all day!? GET A LIFE!" Jason got up, and threw the chips on the floor. "You want some chips? Here have them!" He stormed to his bedroom door. He opened it and walked in, then he turned around and as he grabbed his door knob he yelled.

"Why do I even keep up with the likes of you?! Your such losers!" Jason slammed the door shut. He walked towards his bed, as a headache struck him. His eyes burning with shadows, it felt like something was stabbing in his hearth. It hurt so much. Jason screamed out in pain, as he collapsed onto the floor. A shadow aura engulfed him.

Toby, Jarred, Kara and Liz smashed open the door, and ran in to find the collapsed Jason.

"What the.." Jarred said as he spotted the shadowy aura.

"What's that?" Toby asked. "What's going on with Jason?"

"I think that Adrian did the same thing to Jason, that he did to me.." Jarred whispered in panic.

"Jarred.." Toby was panicking. "What did Adrian do to him?"

"It's the shadow virus, it's a spell that infuses your hearth with darkness.. it then slowly corrupts you, so that you become evil.. Judging by the fact that the aura is visible, they used a lot of power.." Jarred whispered. "It's a stronger variation then the one they used on me.."

"Please tell me that we can fix this.." Liz yelled out, as she tried to calm Toby.

"We can't.. Only Jason can.. We can aid him though!" Jarred said.

"What do we do?" Toby asked.

"You can't do anything.." Kara said.

"But we do.." Jarred continued. "the magic that's released when you achieve a new power, has a healing effect… long story short, we get the last two gems, and Jason's darkness can be breached a little, allowing him to break free from the curse.." Jarred whispered, looking at Jason in concern.

"Ugh!" Jason sighed, he opened his eye and got up on his feet. "Your all so annoying! I'm out of here!" with that Jason melted away into nothingness.

"Jason, wait!" Toby yelled, but it was too late, Jason had left.

Jason found himself in front of a weird looking statue, in the middle of a dark forest.

"Hello Jason.." Adrian said, as he appeared from behind a tree.

"Adrian.." Jason smiled. "I was looking for you.."

"I know you have.." Adrian smiled.

"Why am I here?" Jason asked in curiosity.

"This is the place that can set you free.. free from those irritating fools, free from rules…"

"How?" Jason whispered. He liked to sound of what Adrian was saying. "What do I do?"

"All that you have to do, is rest your hands on the statue en invoke the spark of the goddess, the rest shall take care of itself.." Adrian whispered.

Jason turned towards the statue, and did what Adrian told him to do. He rested his hands on the statue, closed his eyes, and invoked his divine magic. He felt it surge through him, into the statue.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a vile laugh sounded from within the statue as shadows arose from it.

Jason started to laugh as well.

The shadows took form as a cloaked man. "Finally.. I'm free.." The man whispered.

Jason and Adrian kneeled before the man.

"Master Asmodan, welcome back .." Adrian whispered.

"Welcome Master.." Jason whispered after Adrian.

Jason looked up at Asmodan. "Darkness has taken you and the spark, you will use it under my command! And we shall rule everything.." Asmodan whispered.

"Yes, Master!" Jason replied, his eyes filled with darkness.


	49. Dark Jason Part One

**Chapter 49: Dark Jason part 1**

Back at Alfea Liz, Toby, Jarred and Kara informed Faragonda about what happened.

"Jason is corrupted by darkness Miss Faragonda, There was nothing that we could have done.." Jarred said.

Faragonda looked at them in despair. "This is bad.. Liz you help Jarred and Kara to collect the last two gems.. Toby, I'm afraid that you will have to wait.. Get Sirenix, it might help Jason regain control.." Faragonda looked through her window into the dark night. "I hope he didn't release the seal.." She whispered.

Asmodan stood before Jason. "Jason, I have a special Mission for you.."

"What is it, Master?" Jason whispered, kneeling before his new master.

"I need you to attack the sorcerer academy, destroy it and the new headmaster.. That academy belongs to my bloodline.."

"Yes, Master!" Jason whispered. Asmodan turned towards Adrian, and Eris (who arrived a few minutes ago. "You two go with him, and have some fun!" Asmodan laughed.

Eris and Adrian nodded. They teleported themselves and Jason to the entrance of the academy. They stood before the gate. Jason didn't transform, a dark aura surrounded him, allowing him to fly. The three of them flew up, and blasted the gate to smithereens.

The schools defence mechanisms activated and formed a barrier around the castle.

"Jason, take care of it!" Eris commanded him. "This is so much fun, having that idiot as our minion.." She whispered to Adrian. Adrian nodded, "You know it.." He whispered back.

Jason flew towards the barrier, and reached out his left hand towards it. His hand touched it, and a dark pulse slowly began to crack the barrier, until it scattered into thousands and thousands of piece, before it vanished completely.

"Jason, Time to use your precious spark.. see that eastern tower over there.. make sure nothing remains.." Eris yelled at Jason.

Jason began to laugh maniacally, as he invoked the spark of the goddess. Then he fired an orb of divine energy, which hit the tower and made it implode. Nothing remained of the tower. It was reduced to mere nothingness.

"Jason, why don't you do that to that western tower over there as well?" Adrian laughed.

Jason fired another orb of divine energy and reduced the other tower to nothingness as well.

Then a light shone next to Jason, and his Sirenix box and a new gem appeared, the gem connected to the box, and the Sirenix box faded away again.

"What's that?" Eris asked Adrian.

"I don't know.. whatever it was, it felt like good magic.." Adrian responded.

"Jason, what was that? tell me!" Eris yelled.

"My Sirenix Box, when the last gem connects I will be able to summon Sirenix!" He laughed, "and I will be even more powerful!"

Five sorcerers flew up to attack the intruders. They fired spells towards Eris, Adrian and Jason.

"Jason, take care of it, will you?" Eris sighed.

Jason charged a black hole, sucking in the spells of the sorcerers. The black hole turned into a shadow orb, which Jason fired towards the middle sorcerer, the explosion took out all five of them.

"Eris, Adrian, Jason Return to me!" The voice of Asmodan echoed through their heads.

"Yes master" the three of them responded at the same time.


	50. Dark Jason Part Two

_**Chapter 50: Dark Jason part two**_

The door of the apartment opened with a smack as Jarred stormed in, Liz startled and looked at him. "Quickly! Turn on the Television!" Jarred yelled. Liz ran to the television, without asking why and turned it on. There was an emergency broadcast on. A reporter was standing before what was supposed to be the sorcerer academy.

"We are standing here in front of the sorcerer academy, as you can see it has been totally destroyed.." The reporter said into the camera. "According to witnesses the ones responsible were the same one's responsible for the Alfea attack last year, The witch named Eris and the sorcerer named Adrian. A third person, however, was involved in the attack as well.. Nobody died, but a lot of people did get severely injured."

The television displayed footage that was filmed by a few sorcerers through a window. The footage clearly showed Eris and Adrian, a third figure was floating next to them.

"Zoom in!" Jarred commanded Liz. Liz zoomed in on the third person.

"Oh my god.." She whispered. "That's.."

"Jason.." Jarred finished her sentence. "Eris and Adrian have him under their command, Liz we have to get the last gem, before it's too late.." Liz nodded, her eyes were filled with panic and fear.

Meanwhile on Graynor, Eris, Adrian and Jason were kneeling before Asmodan.

"You called us, Master.." Eris whispered.

"Yes, I have another mission for you.." Asmodan said. "Your mother, Corona, has been taken captive by the fairy academy on Domino.. I need the three of you to go free her, and destroy the school."

"Yes, master.." Adrian whispered. Asmodan engulfed the three of them in shadows. " I will teleport you there.. Do not fail me!" He said on a threatening way.

Jason found himself standing in the middle of a deserted courtyard.

"All that bleu and pink.. it hurts my eyes!" Adrian snarled.

"Let's get to work then.." Eris laughed. "Jason, get to it!"

Jason laughed, on a rather vile way. He fired a shadow spell towards the grand wooden door. It scattered completely on impact. He could hear girls screaming from inside the building. A few of them ran outside to face their attackers. There was a total of nine girls, that were foolish enough to face them. They transformed. Seven of them had earned Enchantix already, one of them was a Believix fairy and the other was just a Charmix level one fairy.

Jason lifted his hand up, hurling a shadow wave towards the girls. Knocking three Enchantix fairies out. "So weak.." Jason laughed. The Believix fairy threw her most powerful spell at Jason. Jason bounced the spell right back at the girls, knocking the other four Enchantix fairies out. "Way to easy, I was hoping for a challenge.." Jason teased them.

"Jason! You keep fighting, we are going to free mother!" Eris commanded as she and her brother ran into the building.

Only the Believix fairy, and the charmix fairy remained.

The charmix fairy charged towards Jason. Her hair was pink, and her clothes looked like they had scales.

"Paige! No!" The Believix one screamed.

"Draconic Furry!" Paige fired a burst of dragon energy at Jason. He tried to bounce it back, but instead the energy knocked him against the wall, throwing him on his knees.

"That's more like it!" Jason whispered as he got back on his feet.

With one move, he threw the Believix fairy against a wall knocking her out, so that only he and Paige remained.

Jason tried to blast her with an energy beam, Paige however, responded with a beam of pure dragon energy. "DRACONIC STREAM!" she screamed out. Jason had a difficult time, when the two beams hit. He really had to give it all he got, to prevent losing.

Paige opened her mouth as if she was going to scream, but instead of screaming an immense roar came out of it. It was extremely loud, as if a dragon was attacking. The roar touched the darkness in Jason's heart, trembling it. Jason's dark aura disappeared for a split second, then it came back.

"Your.. corrupted?!" Paige stuttered out, in surprise. "In that case I cant hurt you, I promise that I will free you from this curse!" She said on a soft and kind tone.

"Draconic Sleep!" with her free hand she hurled a small wave of energy at Jason, who feel fell unconscious on impact. Paige flew over towards him, kneeling next to him.

"I will take you to Alfea.." she whispered. "If you are, who I think you are, they might be able to help us there.." A purple energy surrounded them, and they faded away.

Eris, Adrian and Corona ran out, seeing Jason and Paige fade.

"NOOOO!" Eris screamed, destroying another wall out of anger.

"I'm not telling lord Asmodan.." Adrian sighed.

"Don't worry, I will tell him.." Corona whispered. "He's calmer towards me.."


	51. Draconic state

**Chapter 51: Draconic state**

Paige and the unconscious Jason appeared in the courtyard of Alfea. There was a large vortex of dragon energy, swirling around them. Faragonda came running out.

"Who are you! why are you here?" Faragonda asked Paige, her voice shaking in fear. Her eyes went to the unconscious Jason, who Paige was still holding. "Jason?" She stuttered. "What happened?"

"My name is Paige, I come from the fairy academy on Domino. Half an hour ago we were attacked by Eris, Adrian and Jason. I managed to knock Jason out, I thought that I recognized him.." Paige whispered. "He's infected.. I can sense the darkness corrupting his heart."

"We know.." Faragonda replied in sorrow. "His friends are working on achieving Sirenix as we speak. Jarred, Kara and Liz are getting the last gem at this very moment. The gathering of the five gems, will create an energy rift enabling Jason to break free."

"That won't work.. the darkness is too great.." Paige whispered. "But I can ensure the chance of success.. I can knock Jason into a sort of coma state, called the DraconicState.."

Faragonda moved closer. "The DraconicState.." she repeated. "Yes, your right.. that should work.. does this mean that you have the power of dragons?" Paige nodded at Faragonda's question. "That's a rare power indeed. Do you think that you can put Jason in the draconic state?" Once again Paige nodded. "It will be dangerous though.." Paige whispered. "He will have to emerge victorious over the darkness housing in his veins and heart.. But if he manages long enough, for his friends to get the last gem.. he might just have a chance.." Paige looked up at Faragonda.

"Paige, please do it. It's our only chance." Faragonda asked of her. Paige nodded once again. She closed her eyes, one hand resting on Jason's forehead. Paige started murmuring a few words in Latin. Dragon energy swirled around Jason and Paige. A beam of the energy shot up into the sky, and became the image of an ancient dragon. The dragon rushed back down, hitting Jason right in the heart. His eyes shot open, and closed again.

"Its up to you now Jason, good luck.." Paige whispered.

"Let's get him inside.." Faragonda said, as she helped Paige getting up.

Jason found himself in utter and complete darkness. His head was clear again, the shadow that haunted his mind had left him. Jason still felt it's presence though. He could feel the shadow all around him.

A string of dark cloth shot towards Jason, out of nowhere. Restraining his right arm.

"No, get of off me!" Jason screamed in panic. Another string shot up, restraining his other arm. "Let go off me! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let go! Let gooooooooo!"

"You cant escape the darkness Jason.. it's a part of you now!" A dark voice crackled all around Jason.

"You will never be a part of me!" Jason yelled in reply. "NEVER!"

Jason focussed on his power, and the cloth burned away. Jason began to run, it didn't care in what direction. As long as it took him away from the voice, from the darkness.

"Jaaason…" The voice echoed. "Jaaaasoooon…." The voice now sounded from behind him. Jason turned around in a reflex firing a blast of energy, the darkness engulfed it.

"You cannot escape, no matter how desperately that you try. Your running in vein Jason. Just give in, it will be so much easier." The voice laughed at him.

"I.. will.. never.. give.. in!" Jason yelled, he started to run again.

He could hear the vile laughter all around. It was driving him nuts. Jason ran and ran, for what felt like an eternity. "We're coming for you, Jason!" The voice tormented him. Then suddenly the floor beneath Jason his feet, seemed to be made of thin air, as he fell straight through. Jason fell into a vortex of shadows, until finally with a big smack he landed on a deep black crystal floor.

"Auwtch" Jason whispered as he crawled up from the floor. His eyes observed the area he was in. "This place.. it looks familiar.." Jason said. And it did look familiar, he found himself in a representation of Kallella castle. Only this representation was made from deep black crystal, instead of Joyful pastel blue crystal. The air also was thickened by a dark purple smog. "At least the voice stopped.." Jason thought to himself. He walked through the dark corridors of the castle. Then when he finally reached the great hall, the shadow's voice returned.

"Jason.. you honestly didn't think that you could escape now did you?" The voice seemed to come from within the air itself. It gave Jason a weird sensation, as a wave of cold went over his spine.  
"You can never escape the darkness, it flocks to you always. There is no possible way out, Jason. Only death. Death will take you!" the voice kept tormenting Jason, who fell onto his knees.  
Hands in his hair, trying to hold on to his sanity. Then the shadow took form before him.  
It formed a head, a torso and limbs even. The shadows around it started to fade into a human form, until it took the shape of Jason. The only difference was in the eyes, his eyes were glowing red.  
"Jason, Come to die! I shall cast the light out of your soul, and darkness will claim your power! Cleansing the world from all light and life. Now that you died in vain!"  
The shadow Jason summoned a black sword in his right hand, as he slowly walked towards Jason, who was still sitting on his knees.

The shadow Jason, lifted the sword and prepared to strike. Then suddenly a light shone between the two Jasons, and the Sirenix box appeared. Only this time, it was complete as all five gems were shining in their brilliant blaze. The sight of the light awakened something inside Jason, some sort of willpower. The box faded away again leaving Jason with shadow Jason. The shadow version began to laugh insanely. "Pathetic! That was the light of hope? Now die!" The shadow Jason swung the sword. Jason (the regular, good one) rolled aside, evading being sliced in half. "Still resisting, makes it more fun.." the shadow version whispered.

"You are the one that will perish!" Jason yelled out, suddenly he was filled with self-confidence again. "DIVINE WRATH!" Jason blasted the shadow version, blowing it to smithereens. "Tell Asmodan that I send my regards!" Jason whispered as the last bits of his shadow self disappeared. The room around him began to fade into a pure whiteness.

Jason opened his eyes, and found himself in his own bedroom, in his apartment. Next to him were Toby and the fairy that he fought at the Domino academy.

"Jason your back to normal! Thank god!" Toby cried out, launching a hug attack on Jason.


	52. The source of Sirenix

**Chapter 52: The source of Sirenix**

News about Jason's "dark moment" spread like fire, all over Magix people were talking about it. Most of them were glad, that he was ok now. Some of them held him responsible, but Faragonda went to the city hall, to explain the entire situation. Eris and Adrian were the ones who took the blame. When Jason told Faragonda about the return of Asmodan, she decided to keep it quiet. "We cant use panic" She told Jason. "So we have to keep it secret." Two days had passed since Jason returned to his normal state of mind. The Sirenix quest was nearly complete, all that remained was getting the power. He was thinking about what it would take.

Jason and Liz were sitting in the kitchen, discussing the matter.

"Maybe we will just get it.." Liz speculated. "Just like that.. POOF!". Jason looked at her with a look on his face that just screamed. "What the frick?!"

"Liz, that sure would be nice. But I don't think that it will happen like that.." Jason replied, lifting up his right eyebrow. "What did Jarred say when you got the last gem?" He asked her.

"Nothing really.. He was just happy, because you would get better.." Liz sighed. "I really don't know what to do!" She dropped her head on the table.

"We always could ask Daphne.." Jason said, thinking out loud. "She is the nymph of Sirenix after all.." Liz her head shot up.

"Your right! Let's go!" She almost screamed out, getting up running towards the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Jason ran after her. They didn't speak as they ran through the halls of Alfea.

As they ran up a staircase Jason finally broke the silence. "Wait, what if she's teaching history of magic at the moment?" He panted as he tried to keep up with Liz.

"Then we will wait there!" She replied. "Hurry! We're almost there!"

When they arrived at Daphne's office, Liz didn't hesitate at all, she just pushed the door open and ran straight in. Daphne was sitting at her desk, and looked up from her papers.

Jason entered the office. "I'm sorry.." He panted, hands on his knees. "It's urgent.."

"What is it?" Daphne asked them.

"We have all five gems.." Liz panted leaning on the desk. "What do we do know?"

Daphne got up from her chair. "Now we call Kara and Jarred… and we're going on a trip to lakeRoccaluce.."

"The lake? Why do we have to go there?" Jason asked.

"At the bottom of the lake, there is a cave. That's the cave in which I resided before I taught here at Alfea. As nymph of Sirenix I spent most of my time there. It houses the source of Sirenix. That's where were going.." Daphne replied as she walked towards the door.

Daphne grabbed her phone and texted Jarred.

"Jarred, meet Jason, Liz and I at the water well on the Alfean courtyard ASAP. We are going after Sirenix! Bring Kara"

Daphne lead Liz and Jason to the water well and there they waited for Jarred and Kara to arrive. It didn't take too long, before a ray of green light rained down from the heavens and Jarred and Kara appeared.

"We're going to the source of Sirenix at the bottom of the lake.." Daphne said. "We'll fly there!" Jason, Liz, Kara and Jarred nodded.

Jason, Liz, Jarred and Kara transformed as Daphne transformed into her Sirenix. Then they took off into the sky. When they were flying over LakeRoccaluce Daphne lowered her altitude, the rest followed her. She didn't slow down as she neared the water surface. Jason braced himself, suppressing his fears. "Be brave Jason, you can do this!" He whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the water splash as Daphne broke through the surface. Then less then a second later he felt the water around him. Jason opened his eyes, but the panic didn't come, instead it just faded away. They flew or swam to the bottom of the lake. Jason had no idea what to call it, he was swimming but it felt more like flying. As they reached the lake bedding Daphne swam towards a cave. "That's the place!" She said. Jason nodded, for the first time in his life, he was surrounded by water and he felt good, he was in complete harmony with the water around him. And it felt awesome. He even enjoyed the feeling. They entered the cave, there were blue crystals shining in the walls. Lighting the cave. Nobody said a thing. They just kept going and enjoyed the water and the view. They entered a larger chamber in the cave. There was a altar of shells standing in the middle of the room.

Daphne turned towards the group. "This is the place.. Summon your Sirenix boxes and the guardians inside. They will open the way to the infinite ocean, you will have to enter the portal and there you will be granted the power of Sirenix."

Jason, Liz, Jarred and Kara lifted up there right hand, in perfect synchronisation and there Sirenix boxes appeared and opened. Their guardians came out.

"Congratulations.. we will now open the gate to the infinite ocean." The four guardians swam to the altar and joined hands. A powerful energy began to emit from the guardians and the altars. Then a being appeared, she looked like a guardian of Sirenix, only bigger.

"I am Omnia, the supreme guardian of Sirenix. You are now being granted the power." Omnia waved her hand above the altar, and a portal opened. "Enter now.." She whispered.

Daphne nodded, encouraging Jason, Liz, Jarred and Kara to enter.

The four of them went through. All four of them felt as if they were falling between worlds, as they were transported to the infinite ocean. Jason didn't see anyone around him. Then the energy from before appeared around him and he could feel the change in his heart. His outfit changed, and so did his wings. Then out of nowhere he was in crystal clear waters, next to Liz, Jarred and Kara. All of them had in Sirenix form.

"We did it, Jason.." Jarred laughed.

"Yeah, we did.." Jason replied. Poking his friend.

"This is awesome!" Liz screamed out, as she flew up "Let's see how fast I can go!" she charged up, her speed was incredible.

Jason charged after her. When he caught up with her he laughed. "This sure feels amazing!"

Jason, Liz, Kara and Jarred stayed in the infinite ocean, and tested their new powers on a rather playful way.


	53. A letter from the council

**Chapter 53: A letter from the council**

After testing their new sirenix power, Jason and Liz returned to their apartment from within the infinite ocean. Jarred and Kara returned to their home in the sky kingdom. Upon appearing in their apartment, Jason immediately ran up to Toby, who was waiting for them. Jason and Liz were still in sirenix form, Toby's mouth fell open as he noticed it.

"You earned your sirenix!" He yelled out, with a huge smile on his face. Jason nodded.

"It was awesome.." Liz claimed, waving hello to Toby. Jason hugged Toby.

"It was more awesome then the word can explain!" He sighed. "I'm tired tough.." Toby smiled at Jason.

"I'm so proud of you guys!" Toby said. "Sirenix is an ancient power, not many fairies achieve it these days! This truly separates you from the regular fairies.."

"Well, we never were ordinary fairies Toby, we fought and won a huge battle before we even had enchantix" Liz sighed.

"True!" Jason almost yelled, pointing his hand up towards the sealing.

"I'm going to thank Daphne, see you later guys!" Liz DE-transformed and left the apartment.

"How was your day?" Jason asked Toby as he as well DE-transformed.

"It was alright, a first years earned her Charmix level 2 during my class. Of course those sixteen year old teenage girls started making a drama out of it again..3 Toby sighed as he took a seat on the sofa. "Tell me about it.." Jason replied. "When I was 16 there was this girl in my class, Hannah, she looked like a f*cking Barbie doll, and acted like one as well. There was this one time that she made a drama just because I was breathing her air.. I mean come on! Really!" Jason laughed as he went to sit next to Toby. Toby started laughing. "Then what happened?" he asked.

Jason laughed even harder. "I moved closer and exhaled all over her face, quoting the ninth doctor 'I give you air from my lungs!'" Jason and Toby laughed, and laughed until it hurt.

"It's funny.." Jason said. "When I was sixteen, I just believed in magic and now I'm almost twenty and look at me now.. I used to be such a naive nerd and now.." Toby grabbed Jason his hands.

"And now Jason, now your the strongest person that I know, you inspire people to fight for what they believe in.. your not the same person anymore.." Toby whispered softly "You are destined for greatness."

Meanwhile in the office of Faragonda. Griffin was summoned.

"What is it, Faragonda?" Miss Griffin asked.

"I received a call from the magic council.." Faragonda explained, Griffin her eyes went wide open in shock. "The council?" She asked . "What do they want with us? It's been years since we heard from them.." Faragonda had a serious look in her eyes. "They called to let me know that they selected a new candidate for the post of guardian of fire magic.." She whispered.

"J-Jason?" Griffin asked, Faragonda replied with a single nod.

"Are they mad?!" Griffin yelled out "He's only nineteen years old at the moment, are they forgetting what happened with the last guardian that was that age? This is pure and unaltered madness!"

"Griffin, please calm down. I feel the same way." Faragonda replied.

"Your not going to inform Jason are you?" Griffin asked.

"No.. I won't.. they said that he will receive a letter.. there is nothing that we can do, you know how the letter seals of the council work.."

"There really isn't anything that we can do then?"

"The only thing that we can do is guide Jason" Faragonda said "Maybe this will be good, maybe this will help us in the war against Asmodan.."

"Asmodan? He's sealed away on Graynor!" Griffin replied in confusion.

"No, I'm afraid that Asmodan has been freed, Jason freed him during the time that he was corrupted"

"What! Why didn't you tell me!?" Griffin yelled out, her voice was filled with anger.

"I didn't tell you to avoid panic, as long as it stays quited, there will be no panic." Faragonda whispered. This comment seemed to help Griffin regain her senses.

"Your right.." She whispered. "Panic would be a great gift for Asmodan.."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but Jason and I agreed to keep it quiet."

Jason and Toby were watching some television on the sofa, when a light appeared on the table.

"What the!?" Jason whispered to himself, looking as the light began to take form. It took the shape of an envelope. When the light faded away, a seal could be seen on the envelope.

"Oh my god.." Toby whispered in shock. "That's the seal of the magic council.."

"Is that bad?" Jason asked, he was getting nervous.

"Depends.." Toby replied. Jason took the envelope and opened it. Within the envelope Jason found a letter. He started to read aloud.

"_Dear mister Jason,_

_It has come to our attention that you recently earned the ancient power of Sirenix._

_You, however have come to our attention last year. When you summoned the spark of the goddess for the first time. Since your holder of this legendary power, we discussed giving you the title: guardian of fire magic. Your powers, however were far to weak back then._

_But the last year you have grown a lot, earning power after power.  
Charmix, Charmix level 2, enchantix, harmonix and now Sirenix._

_Since sirenix is an ancient power, we decided that it is time for you to join the other guardians in the magic council._

_You will be picked up April the third at alfea college, to discus this matter._

_With best regards,_

_Canson, Master ranked guardian of nature magic."_

Jason and Toby just sat there looking at each other for a while. None of them totally understood what just happened.


	54. A Brand New Jason

Chapter 54: A Brand New Jason Toby and Jason stared at each other in complete silence. Finally Toby spoke. "This means that we can't marry the third of April then.." He whispered, not hiding the disappointment that he so obviously felt. Jason moved closer and took Toby's hands. "We can always get married later, it's not like I'm going to leave you. We are engaged remember! Toby's eyes. "Even, if you say that.." Toby answered "I really want to marry you, Jason!" "And I really want to marry you! I promise that we will, as soon as possible!" Toby smiled faintly. "Your right, and I know that. It just sucks.." "I know" Jason said "It really sucks, but hey!" He poked Toby on his shoulder "I love you!" "Auwtch!" Toby rubbed his shoulder, before quickly adding. "I love you too Jason!" "I know!" Jason yelled out, showing a big grin on his face. Toby looked at the letter from the council. "What are we going to do about that" he asked. "I'll go." Jason replied, "I don't want Jarred to know though.." Jason looked at the ground. "Only you, Liz and Faragonda can know, nobody else. We can always tell them later.." "Your right!" Toby agreed with Jason. Later that night they informed Liz about the letter, at first she was worried, but those worries quickly turned into pure excitement. Jason went to see Faragonda and asked her not to tell Kara or Jarred, she agreed. The next few weeks passed rather quickly, with everyday that passed Jason grew more nervous and Liz seemed to grow more excited. It got so bad, that Jason couldn't stand to stay in the same room as Liz for longer then ten minutes. Then on April the second, the day before Jason and Toby would have gotten married before the letter, came. They told people that the wedding was canceled, for the simple reason that they did not have enough time to prepare it. People seemed to buy it, but Jarred was something else. Jason knew that he was getting suspicious. Jarred came by way to much, almost everyday. Jason, Liz and Toby were eating their lunch at their apartment, when Liz began to nag about the council once again. "My god Jason, you cannot go dressed like that!" she sighed. "You and I, Royal Castle of Solaria, this afternoon!" She cried out. Jason dropped his fork in confusion. "Solaria?" he asked. "We're going to the castle of Solaria?" Liz nodded. "I have made an appointment with Queen Stella! Finish your lunch, we leave in five!" She left the table and began to gather her stuff, throwing it all in her purse. Jason was amazed by the amount of stuff that seemed to fit in her purse, but then again Liz once told him that it was bigger on the inside. Jason quickly finished the rest of his burger, and kissed Toby goodbye. "See you tonight, sweetie!" Toby said as Jason and Liz disappeared into a bright portal. "Jason!" Stella yelled out as they appeared before her. Jason and Liz found themselves in the castles courtyard, it was filled with beautiful flowers. Stella ran up to them, giving both a hug. "I haven't seen you since your coronation, silly! Thank god that the wedding is canceled, that way I have more time to design your suit! I heard that you need a new outfit!" Stella rattled as she lead Jason and Liz to her designing room. "... I have just the thing for you!" Jason and Liz entered the room after Stella. It was filled with rows and rows of mannequins wearing the most gracious, colorful and beautiful clothes for ,men and women, That Jason had ever seen in his life. Stella lead them to the center of the room. "The outfit that I have in store for you, is inspired by one of the most powerful villains that I have ever encountered, named VALTOR!" Stella said, mysteriously. Jason raised his eyebrows. "But I'm not evil.." he claimed. "I know that, I took all evil from the design, now it just looks fabulous! TADA!" Stella yelled as a mannequin appeared, it was wearing black boots, a deep blue pants, a blue-green shirt and a long red coat. Normally Jason did not care about clothes and fashion, but seeing these clothes awakened something inside. His eyes were filled with joy, just like a five year old when he's given a Popsicle. "Well?" Stella asked excited. "Do you like it?" Jason's face turned from the mannequin towards Stella. "Do I like it?" He repeated. "I love it!" he yelled out. "This really looks amazing, thank you Stella!" Stella started to jump up, and clap her hands. "JAAAJ!" she squeaked. She waved her hands at Jason, replacing his old clothes with the new outfit. "Thanks Stella!" He repeated. "No problemo!" She replied, smiling like never before. Her smile was as radiating as the sun. Liz touched Jason his sleeves, to feel the fabric. "Amazing!" She stuttered "You look amazing!" "Amazing?" Stella cried out "He looks more than amazing, he looks mature!" That comment pleased Jason, he hated the fact that he looked like a sixteen year old, he was nearly twenty and people always thought that he was around sixteen. And now with his new clothes he finally looked his age, he looked around twenty now. Jason and Liz thanked Stella for a thousand times, and returned to Alfea. Toby liked Jason's new look.. a lot! He wouldn't shut up about it. 


	55. The Magic Counsel

Chapter 55: The Magic Counsel The third of April was a weird day for Jason and Toby, they were supposed to get married today, but Jason had to go see the magic counsel the next day. So they decided that it would be better to move the wedding. Jason didn't say much, he was bloody nervous. Liz tried to calm him down, when Jarred and Kara dropped by. "Hey Jason, Hey Liz!" Jarred greeted them. Jason and Liz greeted him and Kara. "How are things going here?" Jarred asked, on a much implying tone. "well.. euh.." Jason started, he knew that Jarred would get even more suspicious, if Jason didn't tell him, that he would be gone for a while. "I'm going on a trip!" Jason got himself to say, he didn't like lying to his friend. "A trip?" Jarred raised his eyebrows. "Where?" "I-I'm going t-to... t-to.." Jason stuttered. "He's going to earth! Visiting his parents, it's been such a long time since he has seen them! Isn't that right Jason?" Liz almost screamed out, saving Jason. "Y-yes! Earth, my parents!" Jason repeated. Jarred and Kara both grew even more suspicious, Jason could see it in their eyes. "Your not going to earth! You know that just as well as I do!" Jarred replied, on a rather cool way, as he crossed his arms. Jason tried to say something, but he was too nervous, all that came out were a few loose letters. "Where are you going Jason? What are you up to?" Jarred asked him. "I-I don't know what your talking about!" Jason replied, looking at the ceiling. "Yes, you do! You suck at lying. Your not planning on taking Asmodan and his gang on all by yourself now are you?" Jarred asked, in deep concern. "What?!" Jason replied "No! I'm not crazy Jarred!" Jason snarled. How could Jarred think that he was that stupid. "Then what are you up to?" Jarred asked. "Jarred, I promise that I will tell you, but not now.." Jason whispered. "I promise.." "Are you in trouble?" Kara asked. "No, I just have to go somewhere.." Jason sighed. "Okay.. okay.." Jarred said "Call me when your back then!" "sure!" Jason laughed. "When are you going to be back?" Kara asked Jason. "I don't really know yet.. hey are you staying for dinner?" Kara, Jarred, Liz, Jason and Toby ate dinner together that night. The next morning came way to fast for Jason. He barely managed to pack his bags on time, and walk over to the glass gate. His transportation already was awaiting him. A big airship hovered before the gate. A guard stood next to the entrance. "Jason?" He asked. "Y-yes!" Jason nodded. "Can you prove that? Show me the letter!" The guard ordered him in a rather firm way, which only made Jason even more nervous. He quickly took the letter out of his backpack, his hands shaking. The guard took his time to inspect the letter, and pushed it back in Jason's hands. "Okay, have a nice trip mister.." The guard opened the door, and Jason entered the ship. Upon entry Jason found himself in a room, with butlers standing against the walls. A rather old man, dressed in a white cloak, slowly walked up to Jason. "Aah, you must be Jason!" The man said. Jason, too nervous to speak, nodded. "My name is Gabriel, I am the grand master of the entire counsel, It pleases me to meet you!" Gabriel said, as he shook Jason's hand. Jason just stood there, he tried to answer, but nerves didn't let him. "Are you nervous?" Gabriel asked. Once again Jason nodded. "Don't be!" Gabriel said. "You have absolutely no reason to be nervous. The flight towards the counsel headquarters will take a few hours, why don't you get comfortable?" Gabriel lead Jason to a sofa, both took seats. Jason went to sit across Gabriel. "I'm gonna be honest with you Jason." Gabriel said. "I want you to become a guardian, and rather fast! I offer you growing chances, who knows maybe you will rank will rank all the way up and become a master guardian of magic." Jason finally was able to speak again, as his nerves slowly drifted away. "What about Eris, Adrian and Corona?" He asked. "When your a guardian, you can access all privileges of the counsel. Long story short, Eris and her brother and bitchy mother want a war, well when your with us, you can give them an all out war. Which we will probably win! Just saying." Jason didn't know what to say, after a short silence Gabriel continued. "There's plenty more off course. You will get access to spells, that normal fairies, sorcerers or witches don't learn, you will be able to extend your powers, maybe even learn some Lost Magic. It's not because people call it lost magic, that's it actually lost.. it's called that way, because only few can learn to master it, and most people forgot about those magics..." The following hours, Jason listened to what Gabriel had to say. He thought it was really interesting. Especially the part about the lost magic, Jason began to think about what kind of magic he would like to learn, he already had fire magic, but new magic would be nice too. "Maybe I can learn water magic, or.. or.. earth magic.." Jason thought to himself. After a few hours, a beeping noise sounded throughout the entire ship, it came from the speakers in the walls. Then a voice began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are currently making preparations to land, so everyone go sit down. Arrival at the magic counsel ETA 5 minutes." "We're almost there. Exciting isn't it?" Gabriel asked Jason. The thought that they were arriving already, instantly made Jason nervous again, he could feel how his stomach turned in his belly. Gabriel saw the chance within Jason, and began to smile. "I was nervous too you know, all those years ago.." Jason could see through the window that the ship past golden gates, before the ship entered a complex. Jason knew that they were flying through the castle now. The walls were made out of white marble. Jason could see that through the window. Not much later the ship slowed down, and Jason could feel the ship hit the ground. Gabriel got up out of his seat. "We have arrived!" He signed Jason to follow him. The doors of the ship opened and Jason walked out. Before him was a hall way with a few staircases, all leading upwards, the marble walls had blue crystals in them. The sight of it, took Jason's breath away. "This way!" Gabriel said, as he walked the staircase. He took Jason deep within the complex. Then after a few minutes Gabriel stopped before a large door. "Welcome to the magic counsel, Jason!" He swung the doors open and entered the room, Jason followed. He found himself in a very big round room, it looked like a Parliament. Hundreds of people, young and old sitting in their seats. Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Gabriel took Jason to a group of young people. There were 3 girls and 2 boys, one seat between the two boys was empty. "That's your seat, these are the other guardians of fire magic. See you around Jason!" With that said, Gabriel left towards his own seat, in the center of the hall. The girls and boys got up, and started to greet Jason. "Hello my name is Alice! Pleased to meet you. I'm twenty-seven years old, I heard that your nineteen. Wow that's very cool!" the first girl said. "The name is Joanne, I am twenty-nine, welcome Jason" Said the second girl. "Hello, Jason right? I am Lucy, I'm twenty-five! I'm sure that we will all be friends." the last girl giggled. Then the two boys came to stand with Jason. The first one had brown hair, it was rather long, it stopped around his waist. "Hello, I am Chris, twenty-three. Normally you have to be twenty-two to become a guardian, lucky you! Pleased to meet you by the way!" Chris shook Jason's hand. The second boy came to stand before Jason. He also had brown hair, but it had a red tint, it was rather long as well, but it stopped halfway his back. His eyes were a deep orange, and took Jason's breath away. "Hello.." I am Arthur, Chris his younger brother, I'm twenty-two. I only became a guardian a small month ago. It's truly magical to meet you, Jason.." Arthur said. "Oh god he's flirting.. Do I have to listen to this?" Chris sighed. "Shut up Chris!" Joanne punched his shoulder. 


	56. Jason's first counsel meeting

Chapter 56: Jason's first counsel meeting "I'm not flirting!" Arthur snarled at his brother Chris. "Sure.." Chris sighed. "If you say so.." "Knock it off you guys.. The meeting is going to start.." Joanne snarled at the two. Chris tried to say something in his defense, but his attempt was intercepted by Joanne. "Shut it! And sit down!" Chris quickly his seat (it had his name on it). Arthur looked at Jason. "Your seat is between us.." he smiled. "And I'm so grateful for that!" Alice sighed. "Now you and your brother cant fight all the time." Jason took his seat, as the rest went to sit on theirs. "Are you nervous?" Arthur asked. "A little, I don't really know what's going to happen.." He whispered. "Don't worry about it" Arthur ensured him. The sound of hundreds of people talking to each other faded away, as the counsel grew quiet. In the center of the room, Gabriel got up from his seat. "First of all I would like to welcome Jason, our knew guardian of fire magic." Jason could feel the hundreds and hundreds of eyes looking at him, as he slowly lowered himself into his seat. "I'm sure that he will do just great, now with that being said.. I declare this meeting as started. We have gathered here today to discuss the ESBOZO-matter" Jason turned towards Arthur with a questioning look in his eyes. "The ESBOZO-matter.." Arthur started to explain, while whispering. "That's about a family of dark sorcerers.. They destroyed an entire city a few decades ago, and now they are trying to get their freedom.." Gabriel continued: "I say we take care of this rather fast.. The esbozo family wants to be pardoned and released into the world again.. I say we keep them locked away, where they can't harm anyone but themselves.. I highly doubt that anyone would support their release?" Gabriel looked around the entire room. No one said anything. "I thought so.. with that being said, I lock the esbozo family away once more.. Next matter.. The Dragonium.." Jason could feel the tension in the room rise towards the roof as the word Dragonium fell. "The Dragonium, the ancient book of dragons, which has been lost for centuries.. recently we have detected it's power again.." Gabriel said. "Our job is to locate this book, and make sure that its guarded by a force of good, that's able to control it. Since this book is as powerful as the Legendarium, we have to be extremely cautious. Is everyone okay with the fact that I'm going to send people undercover to locate this artifact?" No one seemed to respond. "Good" Gabriel said. "Then for the next and last matter.. The closure of the Lost Magic archives.." That moment all hell broke lose in the counsel, dozens of people jumped up from their seats and started to scream. "Don't close the archives!" "Without those we might as well surrender to evil!" Gabriel tried to calm everybody down, and a hellish discussion took place. It kept going and going for hours. Jason had no idea how to respond, and decided to just sit in his seat and pretend that nothing was happening. Arthur noticed this and laughed. "Yeah, that's a rather sensitive matter.." he explained to Jason. "Why is that?" Jason asked. "The Lost Magic Archives, hold a lot of ancient and lost spell tomes. And the head of the counsel wants to close them, even for us.. so called to protect the world from that magic.. bullshit if you ask me, but who am I to say otherwise.." Arthur whispered. "Well, if it's such a sensitive matter.." Jason said. "It's probably going to take a while before they close the archives.." "Your right, they are still open now, but only us, counsel members, have access." After seven hours of discussing this matter, Gabriel closed the meeting. People slowly left the counsel chamber. Jason and the rest of the guardians of fire magic kept sitting down, until most of the people were gone. "I'm going to the library.." Lucy smiled. "See you!" "Hey wait up! I'm going with you!" Joanne stuttered as she quickly got up and followed Lucy. "Hey!" Chris yelled after her. "Joanne!" Chris jumped up from his seat and followed the two girls. Jason had to laugh. "Yeah, Don't mind Chris and Joanne.." Arthur smiled. "They are dating for the last year." "that explains a lot.." Jason laughed. "It does, now doesn't it!" Alice said. "well anyway I will see you guys later, I'm going to bed, this meeting destroyed me!" She sighed, as she waved goodbye. "That leaves us.." Arthur whispered. "So you have seen your room yet?" "No.." Jason answered. "Come on I will take you there, your my roommate actually.. Chris rooms with Joanne, and Alice with Lucy.." Arthur led Jason toward their room, it was much smaller then the apartment at alfea, but Jason knew that he would feel at home here. The room was the size of his bedroom at the apartment though, there were two beds, two desks and two closets. There was a door, that led to the bathroom. "So.." Arthur sighed. "I know it isn't much.. but what do you think? You like it?" "It's perfect!" Jason replied. "Oh yeah, that's my bed, so that's yours.." Arthur showed Jason his bed, the two beds were only separated by a small table between them. "what do you want to do this evening?" Arthur asked Jason. "I was hoping for a possibility to visit alfea, for an hour or so.." Jason admitted. "Then that's what we are going to do.." Arthur smiled. He opened up a portal and Took Jason to alfea. Both of them materialized in the office of Faragonda. "Jason! Welcome back, is something wrong?" Faragonda asked. "No, no" Jason ensured her. "Just paying a visit.. and I have a question for you. Is it possible for me to finish my education? When at the counsel?" "I can always send you the courses, you will have to study it yourself, and during the exams you will have to come here.." Faragonda explained. "No problem, let's do that!" Jason replied. "I will take care of it." Faragonda smiled. "I'm off to see Toby and Liz, okay?" He said. "Have fun" Faragonda smiled. "I will stay here with Faragonda, I can help her set up your education form thingy's" Arthur said. "Thank you!" Jason replied, running of through the alfean halls, towards his apartment. Towards Liz, towards Toby. When he entered the apartment, nobody was there. So he left a note for Liz. "Liz, I came by from the counsel. You weren't in, well see you soon. Love Jason" Jason thought that Toby would probably be in his apartment, on the floor above this apartment. Jason slowly walked over, the door was unlocked so he gained easy entrance. "Geez Toby, I'm only away for a day, and look at the mess.." Jason whispered to himself. Pieces of clothing were lying all over the floor. A pair of jeans was laying over the sofa, it seemed as if it was just thrown there. The clothes on the floor, formed a path towards the bedroom door. Jason slowly and silently moved closer towards the door, and then as he came closer. He could hear soft moaning from behind the door. At first he didn't believe what he was hearing. The moaning became louder as he moved closer to the door. His hand slowly reached out towards the door knob. It took him a while to gather the courage to open the door, but then he slowly pushed the door open. The moaning became much more clear as the door opened. Jason couldn't believe his eyes, as the sight made him want to vomit. It felt as if his world collapsed. As if his entire being just scattered like a broken mirror. Toby was laying naked on the bed, and a boy, who Jason didn't know, was "riding" Toby. The two of them didn't notice Jason standing there at first, but then Toby turned his head. "J-Jason!" He startled, pushing the unknown boy aside, jumping from the bed, running up to Jason. "It's not what it you think it is.." He stuttered. "It's not?" Jason repeated in shock. "Its pretty obvious to me! You cheating bastard! How long has this been going on? And why?" Jason asked Toby, as tears rolled down his face. "I-I don't know what to say.." Toby whispered, not daring to look into Jason's eyes. "Why?!" Jason repeated, a tint of anger could be heard in his voice. The boy on the bed answered the question for Toby. "You didn't give him any good fuck.. that's why. It's your own fault if you ask me.." "I didn't ask you, you man whore!" Jason snarled at the boy. "It's true.." Toby whispered. "We have been together for so long, and you didn't have sex with me once during all that time.. so I- I.." "So you cheated on me!" Jason yelled. "How long has this been going on?!" HOW LONG!" "S-Seven months.." Toby whispered. Jason made a fist and punched Toby right on the nose, with all of the strength that remained in his body. Toby's nose began to bleed and Jason turned around leaving the apartment. Walking through the corridors of alfea, thinking about what happened. Jason ran back into Faragonda's office. "I'm sorry Miss Faragonda, but Arthur and I are returning now!" He sobbed. "Jason? Why are you crying?" Faragonda asked in concern. "Ask that scumbag, Toby!" He whispered. "Arthur, please take me back.." Arthur nodded, and teleported the two of them back into their bedroom at the counsel. Once there Jason threw himself face down on his bed, and cried all his tears out in his pillow. "Jason? What happened?" Arthur asked carefully as he came to sit next to Jason on his bed. "I-I don't want to talk about it r-right-t no-o-w, m-maybe t-tomorrow.." 


	57. Broken heart

Chapter 57: Broken heart

Jason didn't sleep at all that night. The same thoughts kept haunting his mind, how was it possible that he trusted Toby. How was it possible that Toby cheated for so long, without Jason even seeing the slightest sign. His heart felt heavy, as if it was ripped out, and then driven over by a bulldozer, twice. His heart was blown into pieces, it hurt so much. Jason didn't want to feel this pain, he hated Toby, he hated him so bad. When Jason thought that Arthur had fallen asleep he turned around. He was now facing the ceiling. **He softly whispered to himself, his left hand on his forehead. The tears didn't stop. Jason sobbed. Time passed slowly, but morning came anyway. When Arthur started to move around in his bed, Jason closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. Tears still rolling down his face. Arthur got up, and checked on Jason. Arthur could see that Jason was still awake, but decided to pretend not to know. he slowly whispered as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. When the bathroom door closed behind him, Jason opened his eyes again. Once again his life had taken a rather drastic turn in a very short time. The pain in his chest, where his heart was supposed to be, had become unbearable. A huge wave of tears came up, as Jason lost control. He started to cry and sob, not caring if anyone would hear. Arthur could hear him cry, even from within the bathroom, with the shower running. He felt bad for Jason. Although he didn't have any idea, what had happened last night, that made Jason this upset. He walked out of the shower, and got dressed. **

**He left the bathroom, Jason didn't pretend to sleep this time. He was laying rolled up onto his bed, sobbing into is pillow. Arthur went to set next to the curled up Jason. Resting his hand on Jason's shoulder. **

**Arthur whispered. Jason removed his head from the pillow and looked at Arthur, who could see the pain in Jason's eyes. Arthur whispered sadly. **

**Jason sobbed. **

**Arthur kindly asked. **

**Jason stuttered. Jason began to cry even more now, burying his head in the pillow again. **

**Jason nodded, not lifting his head up. **

**Arthur tried to comfort Jason. **

**Jason looked up from the pillow. **

**Arthur whispered with a compassionate smile on his face, opening his arms. Jason got up and moved closer, falling in Arthur his arms, who threw his arms around Jason. **

**Arthur whispered, as Jason cried out in his embrace. **

**Jason stuttered. **

**Arthur whispered, stroking Jason's hair. They sat there for hours, until someone knocked on their door. It opened and Lucy came walking in, she was wearing a red dress today. **

**Lucy stopped talking as she saw Jason cry. she ran up to Jason and Arthur, also throwing her arms around Jason. Jason explained what happened, as he cried on. Lucy whispered. Lucy left the embrace and got up. **

**she asked. **

**Jason whispered. **

**Arthur whispered. **

**Lucy asked **

**Lucy left to get some food for Arthur, she decided to bring some food for Jason as well, he had to eat something after all. **

**Jason left the embrace of Arthur and got up. he whispered, as he whipped his tears. **

**Arthur asked. Jason looked at Arthur in confusion. **

**Arthur smiled. **

**Jason whispered. **

**BZZ.. BZZ.. BZZ.. Jason grabbed his phone from the table next to his bed. **

**he said. **

**Arthur asked in concern. **

**Jason faintly smiled. **

**He picked up the phone. **

**he sadly said. **

**Jarred replied into the phone. **

**Jason said. **

**Jarred asked in confusion. **

**Jarred sobbed as tears came again. **

**Jarred yelled in the phone. **

**Jason cried. **

**Jason softly put his phone back on the small table. **

**Arthur asked **

**Jason whispered. **

**Jason sighed. **

**Arthur insisted. **

**Arthur asked. **

**Jason replied as he lay down on his bed. It didn't take long to drift away. Jason never even heard Lucy returning with some donuts and pancakes. She talked with Arthur about how they could help Jason, who was so tired that he didn't even wake by the sound of their voices.**


	58. Death to the girl?

Chapter 58: Death to the girl?

Jason was laying asleep on his bed, tired and broken. Lucy and Arthur whispered as their conversation went on.

"I can't imagine, how he must be feeling right now.." Lucy whispered to Arthur.  
"I do." Arthur sighed 'It feels like your heart is being teared apart.  
And you want it to end, you don't want to feel the pain, but it doesn't stop, it can drive you mad.."  
"We have to be there for him.." Lucy whispered. "He's part of the gang now, even if Joanne doesn't like him, but that will change.. she hated me at first too.."  
"I think she hated me as well.." Arthur whispered back, faintly smiling. "Anyway, it's getting late.. I will see you tomorrow?" Lucy said, as she walked to the door. "Tomorrow?" Arthur asked.  
"There is a counsel meeting planned tomorrow.. apparently its about the Dragonium.."  
"Did Gabriel find it then?" "I think so, why else would there be a meeting tomorrow?" Lucy asked, as she left the room.

Arthur looked at Jason, who was crying even in his sleep. Arthur could hear Jason mumble some words..  
he could only understand "bastard!" "Man-whore!" "Slut! "I hate you!". Arthur knew that Jason had to be dreaming about Toby.  
Arthur considered waking him up, to release him from the dream, but he didn't want Jason to wake up and be unable to fall asleep again.  
Arthur decided to wake him, as the mumbling got louder, and Jason began to twist and turn in his sleep. Arthur moved closer to the bed, and knelt besides Jason's head. "Jason.." He softly said. "Jason.." "BASTARD!" Jason yelled out as he awoke.

He was panting and sweat rolled down his face. He looked to his right side, and saw Arthur kneel besides him. "You were having a terrible dream.." Arthur whispered. "I-I know.. god this is embarrassing" Jason sighed.  
"It shouldn't be.. not for you.. there is no need to be ashamed Jason.." Arthur softly whispered. "It's normal to dream like that, at a time like this.."  
Jason just stared at the ceiling, fighting the tears? He didn't want to cry again.  
"Should probably go back to sleep.." he whispered to Arthur. Arthur got up from his knees, and went to lay down under the sheets on his bed.

"Good night, Jason.." he whispered. "Good night.." Jason replied. Jason managed to fight the tears, until the lights went out. Jason felt as they fell, one for one, down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and dozed off. The next morning came way too soon for Jason.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" the alarm clock was so irritating. If it hadn't belonged to Arthur, Jason would have obliterated it.  
He went to sit up on the bed, as Arthur walked around the room, only wearing his boxers.  
Jason got up and walked to his closet grabbing some outfit. Arthur went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Jason didn't want to wait till the bathroom was free, so her practically screamed out a shower spell, that cleans the body.  
He screamed it, so that Arthur would hear and recognize the spell. Jason didn't want Arthur to think that he didn't wash.  
Once the spell was complete he switched clothes and went to sit on his bed. Not much later the bathroom door opened a crack.  
Arthur his face pressed against the opening. "psst.. pssst.. Jason.." Arthur said. "Can you help me?"

Jason turned his face to the door. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

"I euh.. I forgot to take a towel.. can you give me one?" Arthur asked, a blush became visible on his cheeks.

Jason ran to the closet and began to search for a towel. He searched and searched but didn't find any.. "Euh, Arthur.." he said. "I cant find any in your closet.. I'll give you one of mine okay? Jason asked.  
"You don't have to.. I know where they are in my closet, sorry that they are so well hidden. I will just come in.." Arthur replied.

"What, but your naked?" Jason squeaked, but it was too late. Arthur opened up the bathroom door and just walked in naked. His hands covering his crotch. Jason tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn to Arthur, who noticed this. "You want a bucket?" Arthur laughed.  
"A b-bucket?" Jason repeated. "Why would I need a bucket?" "Your practically drooling.." Arthur laughed. Jason blushed, and quickly turned around.  
"N-No I'm not!" He squeaked. "Okay then, your not.." Arthur smiled as he grabbed a towel and dried himself up.

After a while he said. "It's okay, I'm dressed.." Jason turned around. "Good" he whispered.

Jason and Arthur went to eat breakfast with the others. Everyone was talking about the upcoming meeting, Jason however remained quiet.

Alice asked what's wrong. Lucy jumped in and said that Jason was just tired. Jason gave her a thankful look. He didn't want to talk about the whole Toby thing.  
He didn't really eat, he played with his bagel and only ate half of it. "It's time.." Joanne said, looking at her watch. "The meeting is about to start.."

The six guardians of fire magic went to the great hall, and took their seats.  
Jason leaned back in his seat, he felt like he was going to fall asleep.

Gabriel got up from his chair and addressed the entire counsel. "We have located the Dragonium!" He said. "We know where it is, and we know who has it! Preparations to dispose of both person and book are happening as we currently speak."  
"Preparations to dispose?" Lucy whispered. She jumped up. "Is that person evil?!" She yelled out.  
Gabriel turned to her. "No, I don't believe so.."  
"Then why dispose of that person!?" Lucy asked.  
"That way the book can be.." but Gabriel didn't get to finish his sentence, a guardian of ice magic got up and started yelling.  
"KILL THAT PERSON! FOR THE SAKE OF THE WORLD!" another guardian of earth magic yelled. "Who is it anyway?!"

Gabriel created a hologram floating in the center of the hall. "It's this girl.."  
The image of a girl appeared on the hologram. Jason recognized the pink hair. "Her name is Paige.." Gabriel said. "Fairy of Dragons.."

Jason his eyes went wide in shock. It was the girl who saved him from his inner darkness.  
He jumped up from his seat. "You can't kill her! She's a force for good! You cant!" he yelled out.  
"And how do you know?!" the earth magic guardian yelled to Jason.  
"I met her! She saved me from my inner darkness! She's not evil. She despises all that's evil! Just go talk with her instead of killing her! That's just cruel, wrong!" Jason screamed for the entire counsel.  
"Oh god, the new-one is getting involved.." Joanne whispered, turning her eyes.

Lucy backed Jason up. "If you kill her, people are bound to find out! They will turn on the counsel, and the magical universe will turn into pure chaos! We cant let that happen Gabriel! And you know that just as well as I do!"

Jason continued. "We are here to fight evil right? Why would we lower ourselves to that level? Why commit an act of pure evil?! Because that is what it is right? Murdering an innocent young girl, you lot should be ashamed of yourselves! If this is what the counsel stands for.. then I don't want to be part of it! I refuse to do evil!" Jason screamed out.

"Neither do I!" Lucy replied.

Guardians all over the hall, jumped up from their seats yelling things as. "NO!" "I quit if she dies at our hands!" "Murder is wrong!" "I don't want to be part of this evil!" and many more things.  
Gabriel waved his hands in around. "Order! I demand order!" He said, firmly.  
The counsel grew quiet. "Those in favor for killing the girl, and sealing the Dragonium, within our walls.." He said, raising his hand into the air.

Jason and Lucy looked around the entire counsel. Here and there, there was a guardian stupid enough to even dare to raise his hand up. Luckily there weren't a lot of fools willing to do so.  
Gabriel continued. "Those in favor, for aiding the girl, teaching her about the Dragonium, and letting her become it's protector.." Ninety percent of the counsel raised it's hand. "Then it is done.. the girl lives!" Gabriel said, before leaving the hall.  
Most of the guardians began to cheer. "Jason! That was amazing!" Lucy yelled out, as she hugged him. "At a time like this, you even managed to accomplish this! Do you know what that means? This means that you are an incredibly strong person!"  
"At a time like this? What happened then?" Joanne asked.  
"The boy is tired.. and even then Jason succeeds in saving a life!" Lucy lied.  
By the look on Joanne's face, Jason knew that she didn't believe it.  
"You really are amazing!" Arthur complimented Jason. "You have to believe that!"


	59. Code Abyss

**Chapter 59: Code Abyss **

"So are you going to tell me what's going or what?" Joanne asked Jason.  
"Leave him alone Joanne.." Lucy sighed.  
"No, Lucy I will not leave him alone!" Joanne snarled. "Listen, Jason if you don't like our group, just say so and leave! I don't want someone that hates to be with us! And you clearly hate being here!"  
"It's not that.." Jason whispered.  
"Then what is it!?" Joanne snarled.  
"I don't want to talk about it.." Jason replied, as he turned around and left the group.  
"Geez what's with him.." "Joanne.. seriously.." Arthur said angrily. "What?" Joanne snarled.  
"He walked in on his boyfriend, cheating.." Lucy explained to Joanne. "That's why he looks like he doesn't want to be here.. right now he doesn't want to be anywhere.."  
Joanne calmed down. "Oh god.. and now he probably thinks that I hate him.. stupid me!" Joanne said to herself angrily. "Wat to go Joanne!" she thought.  
"You can't help it, you didn't know.." Chris said.  
"Excuse me.." Joanne said, walking away from the group.  
"Where are you going?" Chris yelled after her.  
"I have someone to apologize to!" she replied.

Joanne ran to Jason and Arthur's bedroom. She knocked softly. But no response. She knocked again.  
"Jason, I know your in there.." she said.  
"Go away.." Jason mumbled from the other side of the door.  
"No, I'm not going anywhere.." Joanne said, her voice had this sort of kindness in it.  
"I know about what happened, Lucy just told me.. I'm sorry for what I said.. I had no idea.."  
The lock clicked open, and Joanne slowly entered the room. Jason walked back to his bed, and took a seat on it. He was crying.

Joanne went to sit next to him. "I know.. that I seem rude and hateful.." Joanne began. "But I don't mean to be.. truth is that I think your.. your.. quiet alright actually, and I'm looking forward to getting to know you better.."  
"It's okay.. it's like you said, you didn't know.." Jason replied.  
"Yet, I should have known.. I know what it is to have your heart broken, I should have recognized the signs.."  
"Don't worry about it.." Jason replied, as another tear left his eyes.  
"How are you holding up?" Joanne asked softly.

"I feel.. devastated.. I don't understand how or why.. I just want the pain to stop.. I don't want to live feeling like this.." Jason whispered.  
"Don't say that.." Joanne whispered back. "Don't talk about not wanting to live like this, cause the feeling that you feel now, that indescribable, hellish pain that torments you, that will go away. It just needs a little time. It doesn't help to live in the past.. Forget about that idiot, if he cheated on you, he simply isn't worthy to be with you! That's how I see it. Don't go doubting yourself, Jason."  
"Thank you.." Jason replied, and without warning he hugged Joanne. Who at first had no idea how to react, and then hugged Jason back.  
"It's going to be okay, Jason. I promise!" Joanne soothed Jason.  
Joanne stayed with Jason for an hour or two, she left him, when Lucy came by.

"Jason, do you like to play video games?" Lucy asked.  
"I played when I was living at earth, but once I went to alfea, I didn't seem to have any time.."  
"Arthur actually is quiet the gamer, and I am a little noob, but I play too." Lucy laughed. "Look this is were Arthur keeps his console and television."  
Lucy placed her hands on the wall next to Arthur's bed, and it opened. Revealing a large television, a console and a few stacks of games.

"I think that you need to kill some zombies.." Lucy said, as she searched the games.  
"That would be.. awesome.." Jason replied, during his life at earth, he played all the zombie games. Lucy booted the game, it was called. "The burning dead".  
Lucy started the multi-player sequence and gave Jason one of the remotes. He and Lucy played for hours.  
Together they laughed, and Jason could feel life returning, the emptiness in his heart grew smaller, yet it remained.

Then mid-game, a sirenix box appeared on Lucy's lap.  
"So your a sirenix fairy?" Jason asked her. "Yes, just like you" Lucy said, picking the sirenix box up. It opened and her guardian of sirenix appeared.  
"Lucy, trouble at the infinite ocean!" the guardian said, that moment Jason's sirenix box appeared and opened, together with his guardian of sirenix. His guardian looked at the guardian of Lucy.  
"Jason, trouble at the infinite ocean, which you already knew apparently. Go there! Now! Daphne is already there!"

Both boxes and guardians vanished again. Lucy quickly wrote a note for Arthur and left it on his bed.  
"Arthur, Jason and I have a situation at the infinite ocean, we were summoned there by our sirenix guardians. Greetings Lucy."  
Lucy looked at Jason, her eyes burning with determination.

"Ready?" she asked.  
"Ready!" Jason replied.  
"SIRENIX!" they both yelled at the same moment. Both transformed. Lucy her hair had a pink stripe through it.  
A portal opened next to them, and Jason and Lucy entered it. Colors swirled around them. Then Jason felt the familiar, and warm water around him.

He and Lucy found themselves in the infinite ocean.  
"Jason!" Daphne smiled. "You came!" Daphne looked at Lucy. "I remember you! Your that girl who took the sirenix quest on her own! Lucy right? You made it to the counsel? That's nice!" Lucy smiled.

"What's the problem, Daphne?" Jason asked.  
"I'm not sure.. There is a distortion, as if something or someone is trying to force it's way into the infinite ocean.."  
"That's possible?" Jason asked.  
When Daphne was about to answer, another distortion happened. Jason could feel the darkness, trying to force into the infinite ocean.  
It felt so familiar.

"Eris.." He whispered.  
"What?" Lucy asked.  
"It's Eris!" Jason said. "She's trying to force her way in, and I bet she's getting help from Asmodan.."  
"Of course, that makes perfect sense!" Daphne said. "She wants new powers, to get on an even level with you again.. She tries to come here to get her dark sirenix!" A huge distortion took place, a huge shadow wave hit Jason, Lucy and Daphne.  
As Eris appeared. Shadows engulfed her, and tentacles grew on her back. Her clothes became rubbery, and she started to cackle.

"Eris! Jason screamed, charging towards her.  
Eris turned around in surprise.  
"Jason! How's Toby? Woopsie, probably banging someone else, right?" Eris said.

"That's low, even for you!" Daphne screamed, as she flew next to Jason.  
"Oh two fairies? Boohoo I'm so scared!"

"Actually there is three of us!" Lucy screamed, charging in on Eris from behind, blasting her in the back.  
"aaaaaaagh! You bitch!" Eris screamed.  
"So are there any more of you?!"  
"No, just us.." Jason replied  
"Ooh, too bad, I was hoping on some good company, and instead I get stuck with you.." Eris smiled.  
"I feel the same way.." Jason growled at her.

"ERIS! come back! Now is not the time!" Asmodan his voice sounded.  
"Yes, master!" Eris whispered, as she disappeared into shadows.

"Damn it! We could have finished her!" Jason yelled.


	60. One down, Three to go!

**Chapter 60: one down, three to go!**

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Jason yelled.

"Calm down, Jason!" Daphne tried.

"Yeah, calm down! What was that about anyway?" Lucy asked.

"That bitch.." Jason began. "That bitch has tried to kill me over and over again, together with her scumbag brother and that bitchy mother of hers.."

"Ooh, so that's the witch that attacked alfea last year with her brother, mother and father?" Lucy asked. "The counsel heard about that.."

"Yeah, only she killed her father in Kallella a few months ago.." Daphne sighed.

"Well that's something the counsel didn't know.. No wonder that Dorron wasn't sighted anymore.." Lucy said.

"ERIS!" Jason yelled. "Come back here you bitch!" He charged to the spot were she vanished and closed his eyes. A white light surrounded him, showing that he was using the spark of the goddess.

Jason softly began to chant.

"Dea, exaudi orationem meam. Ego autem te. Salvum me fac in fortitudine: Convertimini, Eris in infinitum oceanum."

"Is that Latin?" Lucy asked Daphne.

"Yes, it seems that when using the spark, Jason uses latin spells.. those are highly powerful.." then it hit Daphne. "My god!" she whispered.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"He's drawing Eris back into the infinite ocean!"

Hac in hora, necessarium est. Et adiuva me, expelle tenebris, adiuva me abalienare Eris!" Jason finished the chant. Daphne and Lucy could feel a powerful pressure build up, as cracks began to appear next to Jason, as if there was a glass wall ready to scatter apart. The cracks grew and grew, and then they burst into pieces opening a portal of pure light.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Eris her scream could be heard from inside. "What's happening master?!" she screamed. She fell out of the portal into the water of the infinite ocean.

"Heri non nunc rutrum!" Jason spoke addressing Eris.

"what does that mean?" Lucy asked Daphne.

"Your master can't help you now.. I think" Daphne replied, staring at Jason.

"You!" Eris snarled, as she jumped up and swam backwards. "I will destroy you for this!" she yelled. Eris prepared a huge shadow orb and threw it at Jason.

"Negant magica nigra" Jason whispered, lifting one had towards the shadow orb, causing it to vanish.

"What!?" Eris screamed out! "Impossible! Our powers should be evenly matched! RAY OF DOOM!" She fired a beam of pure darkness at Jason.

"Vivamus mauris" Jason mumbled. Just when the beam was about to hit him in the heart, it took a sharp turn, and instead of hitting Jason, it fired upwards, missing it's target.

"That's not fair!" Eris yelled! The aura around Jason faded away.

"You can't win even in a fair match! But if fair is what you want.." Jason said. "FIRE OF SIRENIX!" He threw fire at Eris that burned even though they were surrounded by water.

Eris barely managed to evade the attack. "DARKNESS OF SIRENIX!" Eris created a shadow, which looked like a mermaid. "Kill!" she commanded the creature.

The shadow charged towards Jason, who responded by throwing three fire blasts at the creature, disintegrating it completely.

"Shouldn't we help Jason?" Lucy asked Daphne.

"This is his battle, we only help when his life is in danger.." Daphne whispered back.

"This sirenix power sucks!" Eris screamed irritated.

"No it doesn't! You do!" Jason yelled to Eris. "Now prepare to perish!" The white aura returned as Jason pointed both of his arms at Eris.

"manere pythonissam" Jason chanted. Eris her arms and legs were pulled in a rather uncomfortable position, as she lost the ability to move.

Jason started a new chant.

"Hoc enim quod mali pereant. Hoc malum est mori. Qui malus sentiat faciebat."

"Aargh!" Eris snarled. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I haaaaaate you!"

"Idque mali per tempus et spatium. Adeo ut nunquam ad vitam"

"Master!" Eris screamed out. "Master!"

"Hodie maleficus fuerit. Extra tempus extra lucrum. Scio quam dolor, sed solum quod ad dolorem,

Mori!" Jason screamed, as he threw a huge amount of divine energy at Eris.

Corona appeared between Eris and the energy, and got hit instead. The energy faded and so did Jason's aura.

"Mother! NOOOO!" Eris screamed. But the damage had been done. Corona turned towards her daughter, and lifted the spell that was restraining her. "I-I love y-you.." She whispered weakly, before her body began to evaporate into thousands and thousands of light orbs. Corona slowly vanished, as a shadow grabbed Eris and dragged her through a portal that had formed behind her.

"MOTHER!" She screamed, as the portal closed. Eris escaped again.

"Jason.." Daphne said. Jason didn't understand what just happened, he needed a few seconds to understand it.

"Oh my god.." He softly whispered in shock.

"Jason, you defeated Corona!" Daphne squeaked. "Do you know what this means? One down, only three more to go. Only Eris, Adrian and Asmodan remain!"

"Corona is dead.." Jason whispered. "I just made my worse enemy, even worse.."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I killed her bitchy mother.. now she will hate me even more.. and let that be exactly what fuels dark magic.. Hate.. the more she hates, the powerful her darkness will grow.."

"We'll worry about that later!" Daphne said. "Now grab my hand, I will lend you my power as nymph of sirenix.."

"What for?" Jason asked her.

"I want you to use the spark and my magic, to protect the infinite ocean from dark forces, if Eris got in.. I don't want to imagine who else could force their way in."

Jason and Daphne joined hands, and Daphne channeled her powers through Jason. The white aura surrounded them both, and Jason chanted again.

"Valkyria! Placitum, hic, rationem a Nobis ad hoc tantum mali.

Adjuva nos protegat infinitum oceanum tenebris vires.

forcefield creare mundum, et inter alia,

Nullam est justo, est non ipsum. Ignis, terra, Ventus, maris

Sic dico, ut fiat! "

The white aura expanded all over the infinite ocean, as Jason, Daphne and Lucy felt a huge power fall over the infinite ocean.

"It's protected now.." Jason said, letting go of Daphne's hands.

"Thank you, Jason.." She replied.


	61. Discovery

**Chapter 61: Discovery**

Two days passed since the events at the infinite ocean. Jason and Lucy returned to the guardian castle. Jason and Lucy gamed as much as possible. And it didn't take long before Arthur joined them. Lucy didn't stand a chance, Jason however had a fifty-fifty shot of winning against Arthur.

Lucy and Arthur were competing in a fighting game, while Jason was sitting on his bed, reading a book, when Joanne walked in.

"Lucy, Arthur, Jason.." She said as a way of greeting them.

"Joanne.." The three answered.

"Can you please stop the video game? Chris and Alice are waiting for us.." Joanne asked them.

"Oh no.. we aren't late for a meeting aren't we?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's just that I had this Idea.. and I want you guys to be part of it.."

"What are you up to?" Arthur said, as he shut the game down.

"Does the word Legendarix ring any bells?" Joanna asked with a huge smile on her face.

Arthur's mouth fell open, and so did Lucy's.

"Euh.. Legendarix?" Jason asked in confusion.

"Legendarix is a power.." Arthur explained. "Very ancient, even more ancient then Sirenix.. it's considered the most powerful transformation in existence, it's powers are.."

"Legendary!" Lucy said. "But the last time that someone earned Legendarix was over two centuries ago.." She sighed.

"Yes, by a fairy called Alexandra.. Also known as the founder of the magic counsel.." Joanne smirked.

"Yeah, so?" Arthur replied.

"So?! According to history she had the legendarix Tome, and when she died, she took it with her to the grave.." Joanne smiled.

"That explains why no one earned Legendarix in two centuries.." Lucy whispered.

"Yes, I decided that we're going after that tome.."

"I'm sorry Joanne, but the tomb of Alexandra is hidden in the castle. Nobody knows where it is.." Arthur explained to her.

"It's in the catacombs.. there is a wall there that always gives me chills when I come near it.. I think the tomb is on the other side of it.. Think about it Arthur, the six guardians of Fire Magic with Legendarix Power.." Joanne replied. The look in Arthur's eyes changed into determination.

"Well, if your so sure about the location.. Let's do this! I'm in!" Arthur laughed.

"I am too!" Lucy screamed out. All three faces turned towards Jason.

"Okay, Okay!" He said. "I'm coming too.."

"We leave now!" Joanne said, grabbing the book Jason was holding, placing it on the desk. The four of them left the room.

"Oh yeah, almost everyone else is asleep.." Joanne whispered. "So we have to be quiet.."

"Like a ninja!" Lucy whispered back, striking a ninja pose. Joanne rolled her eyes. "Alice and Chris are waiting in the catacombs.. let's go!"

Joanne led Jason, Lucy (who was moving like a ninja) and Arthur to the catacombs.

"Joanne is this the wall?" Chris asked as he saw the group coming closer. Joanne nodded.

She moved closer towards the wall, feeling it. Focusing on it's essence.

"This is definitely the place.." She whispered. "Does anyone know a revealing spell?"

"I do!" Jason said. "Toby taught me one last year." As Toby's name rolled over his lips, Jason felt a sting in his heart. It still hurts thinking about him. Jason went to stand next to Joanne and touched the walls. "Revelet Deus absconsa tua!" Jason whispered. Nothing happened at first, but after a few seconds the wall started to tremble, as it began to open. It revealed a long dark staircase.

"Ladies first.." Jason smiled at Joanne. Joanne started to descend the staircase. Jason, Arthur, Lucy, Alice and Chris followed. It took them five minutes to reach the bottom of the staircase.

"Finally!" Lucy sighed. "That was one hell of a staircase.."

The group found themselves in a small and round chamber. In it's center there was a tomb.

"Oh my god! We actually found Alexandra's tomb.." Alice whispered in disbelief.

Joanne and Jason neared the tomb. A book was lying on it. Joanne carefully grabbed it.

"It's the Legendarix Tome.." She softly whispered. "Let's find out how to get Legendarix.."

She opened the book and began to read aloud:

"Legendarix, a power for Fairies, witches and sorcerers. Legendarix has infinite possibilities, and can only be earned, when you have accomplished at least one Power of old times.."

"Power of old times?" Chris asked.

"Something ancient, and very powerful.." Alice explained. "Sirenix is considered one of those powers, even tough Legendarix is older.."

Joanne continued reading:

"In the case of fairies, the wings will always have the same shape, but different coloring and details will occur for each individual. In the case of Witches, they will be able to transform, the Legendarix witch outfit exists of long sleeves and robes. A sorcerers Legendarix transformation, exists out of Robes, to keep things simple. Unlike other powers and transformations, you don't lose previously earned powers, and you don't lose Legendarix, when getting a new power. Legendarix can always be summoned once earned, and enables you to call upon all previously earned powers.

But be warned, to earn Legendarix one must go through a most dangerous quest.

This quest is a battle with a creature of legend, the battle has to be fought alone! The creature is selected by faith. Only when one emerges victorious, legendarix shall be granted. The spell to summon the battle quest is found on the last page.."

"Wow.." Jason whispered.

"A creature of legend? That's gonna be one hell of a challenge!" Chris sighed.

"The battle has to be fought alone.. that makes it even more difficult! Arthur mumbled.

"I say, we start this 'quest' in secret.. Does anyone know a location, where we can do this? Has to be big enough.." Joanne whispered.

"Kallella!" Jason responded. "There is a large cave system under the city, and since I live there.."

"We can pretend to go on a team building week or something.." Joanne whispered.

"Exactly!" Jason responded.

"Kallella? Kallella? Is that the city on domino that was received seven months ago?" Chris asked.

"Yes, and it's my kingdom!" Jason responded.

"Wait, what? Your a king?" Arthur asked in shock.

"What, you didn't know?" Jason asked. "Gee, I thought that the counsel knew everything about me, if I believe what Gabriel told me.."

"Gabriel probably knows.. he just didn't tell us.." Alice sighed. "That's the way it is.. Gabriel keeps a lot of information for himself.."

"It's late.. Let's go to bed.." Lucy yawned. Joanne hid the book under her coat as the group returned to their bedrooms.

The next day the group told Gabriel that they were going to kallella to get to know each other, or to get to know Jason better, since he was new in the group.

When arriving at Kallella castle, Joanne whispered. "Phase one.. complete!"


	62. Joanne's Battle

"Guys!" Lucy screamed running into the dining hall, holding the Legendarix Tome in her hands.

"What? What is it?!" Alice asked in concern.

"I studied the tome last night, but.. but.. but.." Lucy stuttered.

"Calm down! Remember to breath!" Joanne snarled.

"But.. I there is no spell in it!"

"What!" Joanne jumped up. "What do you mean NO spell?!"

"I read the entire thing.. No spell! No chant! No nothing!" Lucy threw out. "The only thing I found was an Incantatio.. oooooh" She whispered, her eyes growing as she realized it.

"Oh god.." Joanne sighed. "Really?" The group tried their best to maintain from bursting out in laughter.

"Whoopsie.." Lucy laughed.

"Show me the incantation.." Joanne sighed. Lucy opened the tome on the correct page and handed it over to Joanne.

"Jason.. Where is this cave?" She asked.

"We can get there from a secret passage under the castle.." He answered.

"Let's go then!" Joanne screamed, pushing the group to go there with her.

Jason led the group to the throne room, he used his magic to move the throne, revealing a secret passage. The group entered and descended a dark staircase, it led them into a large cave complex. After a walk of mere minutes they arrived in, what looked like, a ruined battle arena.

"This place will do just nicely!" Joanne smiled. "You guys sit down and enjoy the show.."

Joanne memorized the incantation and ran to the center of the arena. There she began to cast it.

"I, Joanne, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge!

Addo is hic, Addo is iam!"

Lights swirled around Joanne, as if it was scanning her, to see if she met the conditions.

"I have dark sirenix!" she snarled at the light. "SO I know that I'm worthy!"

The lights swirled together and shot into the ground. A huge creature formed out of thin air. It was ten times the size of Joanne. A barrier formed around the arena, protecting the others.

"Oh my god.." Alice whispered.

"What?" Jason asked.

"That creature.." Alice explained. "That's a White leviathan.."

"That's bad right?" Jason asked.

"even worse.." Arthur whispered back.

"It's a creature of legend, the tome warned us.." Chris sighed.

The creature charged towards Joanne, who barely managed to evade it's claws.

"Like hell you will!" She snarled at it, blasting it with a shadow blast, but the creature was unharmed by her attack.

"What the.." Joanne was thrown against the wall by the Leviathan. She barely managed to crawl back on her feet. "You little.." She whispered in anger.

"Joanne! watch out!" Jason screamed, as the creature charged at her again. Joanne just jumped over the creatures head. Landing a few more blasts on the top of his skull.

She landed behind the creature as she looked back. "Shit.. not even a scratch.." She sighed in panic.

The creature turned around and charged at her again, Joanne jumped over the creature again, or at least that's what she tried. Instead the creature grabbed her as she flew over it's head, throwing her into the wall again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAArgh!" Joanne screamed out in pain. She had some serious bruises and Jason could see that she had a deep cut in her right arm. Blood was gushing out of it.

"Joanne!" Chris screamed out. Joanne reacted on Chris is voice, she got up on her feet again. She began to speak against the creature.

"You listen to me you prick! My name is Joanne! I am filled with determination, and there is no way that you will be able to stop me from getting the legendarix power! Not even when hell freezes over! Do you understand that?!" she snarled at the creature, who had a confused look in it's eyes.

Joanne took advantage of the situation, and jumped up, using her powers she landed on the leviathan's head. The creature got enraged and tried to slash her off of it's head. Joanne carefully dodged each slash.

"My god.. She's attacking the creature with it's own attacks.." Jason whispered.

"What do you mean with that?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Look at Joanne's feet and legs.." her feet and legs were covered in blood, and more blood splashed up with edge slash that she evaded.

"N-No.." Chris stuttered as tears appeared in his eyes. "This c-cant.." But Jason interrupted him.

"Pull it together, Chris. That's the creature's blood, not Joanne's!"

Joanne jumped off, skilfully landing on both her feet. The creature screamed in rage and pain. Blood gushing out of his head.

"And now for the final blow.." Joanne whispered, with a malicious smile on her face. She held her hands above her head and a black sword materialized in her hands, shadows swirled around it.

"Shadow blade!" She screamed as she jumped up, doing a flip over the creature's head, piercing it's skull with the blade, causing even more blood to splash all around. She landed behind the creature again, which collapsed onto the floor, and then slowly faded away into a small light orb. The orb hit Joanne in her heart and light engulfed her. Her clothes changed into a long sleeved robe, her shoulder length hair grew to the middle of her back, it was being kept together in a ponytail.

The wounds covering her body, healed and disappeared not leaving behind any traces.

Joanne fell onto her knees, as the light faded away, she began to scream.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I did it! I f-ing did it!"

the barrier disappeared and the group ran up to her, Chris embraced her.

"Who's next" She weakly whispered.

"We'll see about that.." Lucy smiled.

"Fuzzkiller!" Joanne smirked before she lost her consciousness.


	63. Sibling battle

Joanne was put to rest in her bed. Chris, Arthur, Lucy and Jason returned to the ruined arena, Alice remained with the sleeping Joanne.

"Give me the book!" Chris snarled at Lucy. He pulled the book out off her hands.

"Your going to take the challenge?" Arthur asked his brother.

"Yes! I can't keep behind on Joanne.." He answered softly. Arthur ran to the center of the arena and started to cast the incantation.

"I, Chris, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge! Addo is hic! Addo is iam!" The lights engulfed Chris scanning his powers.

"Bitch please.. I entered the Legendarium last year.. so I am so worthy.." Chris whispered.

A creature began to appear a few meters behind Chris. It looked female and had demonic wings, two horns on the top of her head? The creature was dressed in an S&M outfit.

"CHRIS!" Arthur warned him. "Succubus behind you!"

Chris turned around and fired a fire ball at the demonic creature, who dodged it with skill.

The succubus slowly moved closer towards Chris, walking on a seductive way. "Chris.." it whispered. "Chrisss.. give in to your inner desire for lust.. give in Chris.. give in.."

"Blast of eternal fire!" Chris fired the spell at the succubus. It's arm got blasted off.

"AAAAAAAAAAArrrgh!" the succubus shrieked as blood gushed out of her torn of arm.

"You want more? Huh bitch!" Chris taunted her, making rude gestures.

Jason looked at Arthur. "That's Chris for you.." Arthur sighed.

The succubus opened her mouth, revealing a gigantic tongue that lashed out towards Chris, grabbing his right arm and restraining it.

"Oh no you didn't!" Chris snarled, as his right arm began to glow red. The succubus her tongue started to smoke and incinerated into ashes. "Eternal Darknessssss" The succubus hissed, firing a shadow spell at Chris, who jumped away.

"You just won't learn, now do you?!" He asked the creature. "Blast of eternal fire!" Chris fired another spell at the succubus targeting her right leg, blasting it to smithereens as well.

"Blast of eternal fire!" Chris blasted the creature her other arm off. "Blast of eternal fire!" There went her left leg, with all limbs removed the succubus fell into a puddle of her own blood.

Chris slowly went to stand next to it, with a fire ball in his hovering in his hand palm.

"Are you done now?" He asked. The succubus hissed at him as blood kept gushing out of her.

"Well, don't say that I didn't offer you a truce.. goodbye bitch!" Chris snarled throwing the fireball in her face. The succubus her face split in half, with a sickening sound, and even more blood gushed out. The body of the dead succubus burned up and disappeared. Lights swirled around Chris as his clothes changed into a large red robe. "This feels awesome.. Arthur your next!" He ran to the edge of the arena and joined the rest.

"What?! I don't want to.." Arthur stuttered.

"Prove that you have balls!" Chris snarled. Arthur sighed and entered the arena, there he chanted.

"I, Arthur, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge! Addo is hic, Addo is iam!"

A giant snake appeared before Arthur, who looked up at it, raising an eyebrow.

"Seriously a baselisk?" He sighed. The snake charged and hit Arthur with his head. Arthur was thrown into the air and hit the ground with a loud smack.

Jason's breath stoked. Chris looked at him and whispered. "Oh yeah, there sure is no chemistry right.."

Arthur jumped up on his feet again, and began to ran for it, throughout the ruined arena. The giant snake followed his very footsteps. Arthur took a right, then a left, then he jumped over a scattered pillar and then he crawled back underneath the same scattered pillar. He ran towards the tail of the snake and jumped over it. The snake opened his beak trying to bite Arthur, but instead it bit his own tail. Green blood gushed out of it's tail. Arthur turned around and laughed. "stupid.." he whispered.

He jumped up and fired a rapid-fire spell at the giant snake, who got hit by hundreds of tiny red orbs. Which pierced it's skin, causing more of the green goo to gush out of the snake's body.

The snake slashed his bleeding tail at Arthur, catching him with it. Squeezing tight. Arthur tried to breath, but the pressure was to big. "Who'sssss ssssssstupid now?" A deep voice hissed, it appeared to be coming from the snake.

"Still you.." Arthur weakly whispered, as his body changed into fire, burning the snake's tail.

When the snake loosened it's grip on Arthur, his body regained form. Arthur fell onto his knees, panting for breath. Slowly he got up on his feet.

"You know what little snake.. I am so done with you! HELLFIRE!" Arthur shot a blast of black fire at the snake, hitting it right on the nose. The black fire covered and burned the entire snake, who let out a hellish scream as he was being burned alive. Then the scream died out with the snake, and all signs of the battle vanished. The light's swirled around Arthur as his clothes changed into a large robe just like Chris.

"Hellfire?! HELLFIRE!? When did you master that spell?" Chris screamed at his brother.

"a few weeks ago.." Arthur sighed.

"You were amazing.. " Lucy smiled. "Jason, what do you think?"

"He's amazing alright.." Jason said, without thinking.

"Lucy?" Arthur asked. "Would you care to go next?"

"With pleasure!" She replied with a dark tone in her voice, it was a side of her that Jason did not know, apparently the sweet blond changed into a sadistic bitch, when battling. Jason liked this side of her though.


	64. Legendarix Fairies

"My god Lucy I did not know you had a side like this.." Jason whispered in confusion.

"I have many sides!" She replied as she ran to the center of the ruined arena.

Instead of chanting she began to scream.

"I, Lucy, call upon the power of Legendarix! I deem myself worthy and accept thy challenge!

Addo is Hic, Addo is Iam!"

Shadows formed a whirlwind, within its core an armored demon began to materialize. It grew and it grew, it was two time the size of Lucy. The demon lifted his right hand skyward an a huge blade appeared in it. The demon swung the sword to the side and began to charge at Lucy.

Lucy jumped up and transformed. "LUCY SIRENIX!"

She flew into the sky, evading the attack of the demon.

"BLADES OF SIRENIX!" Lucy summoned a blade in both hands, then with grace she landed before the demon. Pointing one sword at it, she taunted it saying. "Prepare to be sliced up!"

Then she swung her two swords and with each swing she screamed. "SLICE! Slice! Slice! Slice!"

It was quiet the sight, Lucy charged at the armored demon, and it charged towards her.

"Wraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Lucy screamed, when her two swords clashed with the big sword of the demon.

"Demonic fire spew!" Lucy screamed, then her mouth opened wide and she barfed up a stream of liquid fire, it almost looked like lava, the only difference was the color. It wasn't a red-orange, instead it was a blue-green color. The stream hit the demon's chest plates and burned right through them. The demon screamed in agony and pain. Lucy took her chance and pierced the revealed demon chest with her blades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" The demon raised his left arm and punched Lucy, throwing her into the air. Lucy barely managed to recover and fly up before smacking into the ground. She charged at the demon, instead of hitting it she flew past his chest pulling out her swords. A stream of thick blood gushed out of the two wounds. Lucy hovered in mid air and the two swords levitated next to her. One on her left side and one on the right.

"Blades of doom.. multiply!" She whispered. The two swords became four, four became eight, eight became sixteen and sixteen became thirty-two swords levitating moving in circles around Lucy.

She had a rather threatening look in her eyes, it had something dark, something demonic. The demon stood there, with blood still gushing all over the place, he just stood there looking at Lucy.

Then Lucy quickly raised both hands towards the demon, as if a magic blast would shoot out of them, but instead all thirty-two swords were fired at the demon, all of them hitting the exposed chest. Lucy began to laugh and snapped her fingers, the swords exploded. Causing the demon to scatter completely. Lucy landed and her sirenix faded as lights swirled around her. She suddenly was wearing a red top and a red skirt, with red shoes and gloves. And her wings, ooh the wings were the most beautiful thing that Jason had ever seen. Lucy flew over to the gang and there she de-transformed. "Your next.." She smiled as she poked Jason.

"Jason, you have visitors.." a robotic voice said.

"What the.." Chris sighed.

"My phone.." Jason explained. "It tells me when I have visitors.. Looks like my battle will have to wait.."

Jason, Chris, Lucy and Arthur ran trough the corridors back into the castle. When entering the great hall Jason could see Liz and Jarred standing there.

"Jason!" Liz screamed as she hugged him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you two!" Jason laughed. "How have you been?"

"Great, I'm great!" Liz replied. "I heard about Toby.. he got fired.. and Jarred euh.."

"What did you do?" Jason asked, turning towards Jarred.

"I might have beat him up a little.. I just might.." Jarred answered.

"You might? I'll just ignore that.." Jason sighed. "Anyways thank you for caring.."

"So are you going to tell us why you had to leave alfea all of a sudden?" Jarred asked, impatiently.

"He left alfea.. because he became a member of the guardian counsel, your looking at one of the six guardians of fire magic.." Chris explained.

"Way to handle the matter carefully.." Jason sighed. "Well what he said.." Jason told Liz and Jarred.

"You joined the magic counsel.. my god.." Liz whispered. "That's awesome!" She yelled out.

"okay.." was all that Jarred managed to say.

"This is Chris, that's Arthur, Lucy and Joanne and Alice are in their bedrooms.." Jason introduced his fellow guardians.

"Nice to meet you.." Jarred whispered.

"We have news about Adrian and Eris!" Liz said after an awkward silence. Jason's eyes went wide.

"What is it?" he asked them.

"Adrian kind of attacked alfea last week, looking for you I guess.." Jarred whispered.

"Lucky for us Daphne and Bloom fended him off.." Liz sighed.

"I have news about them as well.." Jason whispered. "I killed Corona last week.. in the infinite ocean.. I battled Eris and when I was about to destroy her very soul, Corona appeared and took the hit.."

"So that's why Adrian attacked alfea.. he probably wanted retribution.." Liz sighed.

"Probably.." Jason said.

"So.." Jarred said. "We better get going then.."

"Do you have to leave already?" Jason asked.

"Liz and I promised Kara to help her in the sky kingdom.." Jarred explained. "Goodbye Jason.."

"Bye Jason.." Liz hugged him goodbye

"Bye.." Jason whispered back as his two friends faded away in their transportation spell.

"I'm starving!" Chris said.

"let's eat.." Lucy replied.

Lucy, Chris and Arthur walked over to the dining hall.

"Your not coming Jason?" Arthur asked as he noticed that Jason wasn't moving.

"I'm not hungry.." Jason replied, thoughts about Toby were swirling through his head. "I'll be in my room.."

"Okay, I will meet you there after dinner.." Arthur said as he turned around and walked away.

Jason turned around and instead of going to his chambers, he went back to the ruined arena.

Once there he walked to the arena's center. "Toby.." He whispered. "Time to let go of your memories! Time for the new me! I, JASON, CALL UPON THE POWER OF LEGENDARIX! I DEEM MYSELF WORTHY AND ACCEPT THY CHALLENGE! ADDO IS HIC! ADDO IS IAM!" Jason screamed.

Shadows stirred behind Jason, who didn't notice it. The shadows took shape and transformed into a a shadow troll, who was ten times the size of Jason.

Jason noticed the shadow fall over him and turned around.

"Oh crap.." He whispered at the sight of the gigantic creature.

The troll raised his left leg and kicked Jason, flinging him trough the air. Jason hit the wall and fell onto his knees. The troll roared at him and raised both hands before him, a magical pressure could be felt around Jason, as skeletons rose from the ground.

"Really.. a necromancer troll..." Jason sighed. "Me and my luck.."

Jason got up on his feet, and noticed that the Skeletons had swords and spears. One of them slashed at Jason, who tried his very best to evade the blow, but he failed. The skeleton slashed Jason's right arm, blood gushed out of the deep cut. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Jason cried out in pain. He ran through the skeletons to the other side, holding his left hand over the cut in his right arm, trying to keep the blood from gushing out. It didn't really help, Jason his left hand was quickly covered in blood, and his shirt soaked in it. Jason ran, but was confronted with the necromancer troll again. He gathered all his strength. "J-jason s-sirenix!" He weakly spoke. Jason transformed and flew up at a rather slow rate. The troll punched him out of the air with ease. Hitting the ground Jason screamed again. He crawled back on his feet as quickly as he could. A skeleton came moving closer to him, he used his eyes to cast a spell. Causing the skeleton to burst appart.

"JASON! NOOO!" Arthur's voice screamed. Jason turned around and saw Arthur who was standing at the edge of the arena. Jason took a run for it, and ran towards Arthur. When he was about to reach Arthur, Jason ran into the invisible barrier, about which he completely forgot.

"Jason, why did you start this alone?!" Arthur asked.

"I.. had to prove that I'm not.. w-weak.." He weakly whispered.

"JASON BEHIND YOU!" Arthur screamed, but it was too late. Before he could turn around, Jason felt a stinging pain in his back and in his stomach. Jason looked down to his belly and could see the sword piercing through him and being pulled out. Jason turned around and blasted the skeleton that stabbed him. He fell onto his knees and the troll slowly moved closer. Arthur kept screaming his name from behind the barrier. Jason felt blood fill his mouth, and tried to put pressure on the stab wound, but he couldn't stop the bleeding.

"S-so.. t-this was i-it then.." He weakly sighed.

"Jason! No! Don't give up! You cant die!" Arthur screamed banging his hands against the barrier.

Jason thought of his friends, of his parents.. then Toby shot through his mind, and suddenly he was filled with anger. He looked up at the troll, fire burning in his eyes. He focused all of his remaining strength and power on the spark of the goddess. The white aura slowly appeared around him.

Jason barely managed to get onto his knees. "Y-you.. You will be the o-one to.." he whispered, as blood leaked from his mouth. "To.. DIE!" he screamed out, throwing a huge energy wave at the troll and the remaining skeletons, disintegrating all of them. Jason fell onto his knees and a bright white light swirled around him, he felt a heat flowing through his body as his wounds magically healed up. Jason stayed covered in blood, though.  
He felt a new power surge through him as he transformed into his legendarix form. On his belly a blue crystal was merged with his shirt. That was the last thing he saw, before he fainted.


	65. Forced Match Making

**Chapter 65: Forced Match Making**

Jason opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of what appeared to be his own bedroom in the castle.

Lucy was sitting next to him, Jason turned his eyes towards her. "What happened?" He weakly whispered to her.

"You took the challenge, almost died, then you didn't die and you got legendarix. You have a big scar on your right arm though.. I don't think that you'll ever get rid of it.." Lucy replied.

"I'm.. sorry.." Jason whispered.

"Why?" Lucy asked him.

"I never meant for you guys to be worried.." Jason answered her.

"Well we were!" Joanne's voice snarled. Jason turned his head towards the door. She was standing there, leaning against the wall. "Arthur feared that you would never wake up.." Joanne sighed. "You have been a sleep for three days.."

"Three days?" Jason repeated. "I must have missed a lot then.."

"Alice took the challenge yesterday, she had to fight a shadow version of herself, she won the challenge with ease.." Lucy answered, with a soft smile.

"Mission complete then.." Jason whispered. "Anyway, I'm starving.."

"Can you get up?" Joanne asked, the tone in her voice changed, showing that she cared.

"I think so.." Jason said, as he tried to get up on his feet. He barely managed to stand.

"Here I'll help.." Lucy smiled, aiding Jason. She guided Jason to the door.

"AAAH!" Jason cried out, his hand shooting towards his stomach, resting above it.

"The wound didn't heal as it was supposed to be.." Joanne explained. " The skeleton magic that enchanted the blade, must have interfered the healing of Legendarix.."

"I'm sure it will heal, in time.. magic won't work.. believe me we tried.." Lucy explained. "Are you okay Jason?"

"Yeah, I-I think so.. Let's go downstairs.."

Lucy and Joanne helped Jason getting to the dining hall. They helped him in his seat and the servants brought each a pate of French fries and chicken.

"Look who's better.." Chris laughed as he, Alice and Arthur entered the dining hall. Chris and Alice took their seats, but Arthur went to stand next to Jason's chair.

"Jason, you got me worried sick.. how are you feeling now?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, stomach still hurts though.."

"I'm sure that it will heal." Alice encouraged him.

Arthur went to sit next to Jason. Three new plates were put on the table.

All six ate in silence, then when everyone was finished Alice and Lucy helped Jason to get back to his bedroom. As soon as they closed the door behind them Joanne and Chris turned to Arthur.

"Soooo.." Joanne began. "You were worried sick eh?"

"I'm sure we all were.." Arthur replied.

"Yes we were.." Joanne smiled. "But you were especially worried weren't you?"

"What do you mean with that?" Arthur asked.

"For crying out loud, Arthur just admit that you like the guy!" Chris snarled at his brother loosing patience.

"What?!" Arthur yelled out. "I don't like him! I mean I like him, but not like that! I'm not gay!" He snarled at his brother.

"If you say so.." Chris answered.

"Arthur.. we have seen the way you look at him.. the way you behave around him.." Joanne said.

"I don't want to hear this.." Arthur got up and left the room leaving both his brother and Joanne behind.

"I'm not gay.." Arthur thought. "Jason is just a friend! Just a friend.. a friend who happens to be good looking.. for a guy.." Arthur debated with himself in his thoughts. "I just like to hang out with him, that's all.."

"Here you go.." Lucy said as she helped Jason into bed.

"Soooo.. Jason.." Alice began.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You and Arthur.." Alice started, only to be interrupted by Lucy.

"ALICE!" She snarled.

"You and Arthur.." Alice repeated, ignoring Lucy.

"What abut Arthur and I?" Jason asked.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked Jason.

"What?! I don't know.. I never thought about him that way.." Jason replied.

"Well, we think that he likes you.. he was guarding your door for most of the time, the past few days.. and the way he looks at you.. as if he wants to do 'naughty' stuff to you.." Alice explained.

Jason knew that he was blushing. "Y-yeah right.. as if!" he replied, turning his red head away.

"So you do like him!" Alice teased him.

"What?! NO!"

"Jason, your blushing! I'm not blind you know! But don't worry we wont tell! Right Lucy?" Alice asked.

"Hell no! That's none of our business!" Lucy replied.

"Good night Jason!" Alice and Lucy whispered leaving Jason behind. He was laying there in bed, thinking about Arthur.

"Arthur.. likes me?" He whispered to himself. "Even if that's true.. I cant like him! I mustn't! Not after Toby! I don't want to go trough that again.." Jason turned and twisted in bed as all kinds of thoughts about Arthur filled his head, not knowing that in Arthur's bedroom, Arthur was fighting the same fight. His head filled with thoughts about Jason.

Meanwhile deep in the woods of Graynor. Eris and Adrian were waiting for their master.

"He said to meet him here right?" Adrian asked his sister.

"Y-yes!" She answered, her face covered in tears. She was still grieving for her mother.

"We leave now!" Asmodan appeared before them. "We need a better hiding place.. and I know just the place! Don't cry dear Eris.. Revenge will soon be yours.."

"Jason.. is going down!" Eris whispered, as shadows took her, her brother and Asmodan away from Graynor.


	66. Gabriel's scolding

**Chapter 66: Gabriel's scolding**

When the group had been at Kallella for about a week, they decided to return to the counsel. They took a portal back, and each member returned to his or her bedroom. Jason and Arthur entered the room together.

"Jason, are you okay?"Arthur asked, helping Jason. Jason was still having trouble walking, the wounds was healing slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. thanks. The stabbing wound is getting a lot better.." Jason answered with a faint smile.

"I didn't mean physical.." Arthur added.

"Mentally?" Jason asked. "Well I feel fine.. and if your talking about the Toby situation.. I only have one response, who the fuck is Toby?" Jason felt as if he was finally able to let go of what happened.

"I'm glad to hear that.." Arthur smiled.

Jason could swear that Arthur began to blush, he wasn't entirely sure because Arthur turned his face away.

"Are you.. okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why?" Arthur responded, not showing his face to Jason.

"Just asking.." Jason lied. "I.."

"You?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Never mind.." Jason whispered. "It's not important.."

"Ooh.." Arthur sighed.

Knock knock.. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Jason said firmly.

The door opened and Gabriel entered, he was looking rather angry.

"Hello Gabriel!" Jason and Chris said together.

"Spare me the good talk!" Gabriel snarled. "I have checked your activities at Kallella! You didn't do anything! You just stayed inside the castle the entire week! What were you up to? Extreme power surges could be felt all around the city! What have you done?! And don't you dare to lie! I'm not stupid! We have found Alexandria's tomb! Someone entered it! And the tome of which legends speak.. nowhere to be found!"

"I have no idea what your talking about.." Arthur whispered, putting on his pokerface. "Although I'm glad that you have discovered the tomb.. after all you were looking for it for years now.. too bad about the tome, but it is as you say.. the tome of which legends speaks.. no proof that it actually exists, right?" Arthur asked.

"Then how do you explain the power surges?!" Gabriel asked in disbelief.

"I can explain that.." Jason sighed. "We lied about our visit to Kallella.. I recently found my boyfriend cheating on me.. and I was upset.. the group decided to go on a trip home, so that I could mend my broken heart.. I'm sorry.." Jason lied, almost fooling even Arthur. An awkward silence followed as Gabriel just stood there looking at Jason, who in his turn tried to look as sad as he could. Then finally Gabriel asked. "The power surges?"

"The spark of the goddess.. " Jason replied. "When I got emotional I had power peaks.."

"Just.. tell me the truth next time.." Gabriel mumbled as he left he room. When he closed the door behind him, Jason ran towards Arthur throwing his arms around Arthur and burying his face in Arthur's chest. "That was way to close.." Jason whispered.

"Euh.. why are you hugging me?" Arthur asked with a blush.

"Just dropping the tensions.." Jason said as he quickly backed off. "Sorry.." he quickly added before turning around.

"I didn't say that you had to stop.." Arthur whispered.

Jason was about to turn around, when he felt Arthur's hands around him. Arthur rested his face on Jason's shoulder.

"A-arthur?!" Jason stuttered. "What are you.."

"I don't know.." Arthur replied. "It's an impulse.. I want to hug you.. to be honest I am really confused.."

"C-confused?" Jason repeated.

"I might like you.." Arthur admitted.

"You might?"

"I don't know!" Arthur sighed, letting go of Jason turning away.

"Only one way to find out then.." Jason shyly responded.

"Huh?" Arthur turned his face to Jason.

"You have to ask me out on a date.." Jason said with a soft smile.

Arthur started to tremble on his knees. "J-Jason would you.." he stuttered.

"Yes!" Jason replied.

"Yes.. you would like to go out with me or yes you know what I am asking?" Arthur asked nervously.

"Yes!" Jason replied with a smile.

"Your confusing me.." Arthur sighed.

"Yes, I would like to go out with you!" Jason smiled. Both Jason and Arthur began to blush.

"When?" Jason asked, almost giggling.

"Now?" Arthur asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Jason smiled, grabbing his coat.

"I know this nice restaurant on solaria!" Arthur explained escorting Jason outside.

When the door closed, the closet door opened and Joanne and Chris came out.

"See.. I told you so!" Chris said to her.

"Yeah, well instead of bitching about it, you should be a bit more supportive and happy for your brother!" Joanne snarled back.

"Oh come here you Sexy thing!" Chris smiled, as he drew Joanne close for a kiss.


	67. Rain of Fire

**Chapter 67: Rain of Fire**

Arthur took Jason to a fancy restaurant in the capital of solaria. The place had 5 freaking stars.

"My god Arthur.. this place.. look at these prices.. I don't have that kind of money.." Jason whispered.

"It's on me!" Arthur smiled. "Don't worry about it.."

"Okay even if you say so.." Jason whispered.

A waiter came to their table. "What would you like?" He nearly snarled.

Arthur looked at Jason, raising an eyebrow. "I would like a bottle of champagne and for dinner the beef with French fries.."

"And for the other one.." The waiter hissed impatiently.

"Euh.. the same.." Jason said, lightly agitated. The waiter took their maps and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry.." Arthur whispered. "I guess he is new here.. the other waiters are much more friendly.."

"It's okay.. besides I'm here for you.. not for the waiter!" Jason ensured Arthur.

The rest of the evening went by as if it was nothing. Arthur and Jason laughed and they even flirted. Jason felt good, he almost felt happy.

"Hey you want to go have a walk?" Arthur asked Jason when they left the restaurant.

"Sure, but not here.." Jason smiled. "We can walk around the counsel.. I would like to explore the environment around it."

"Okay" Arthur said as he opened a portal back home.

Meanwhile deep beneath the counsel castle, in the new hideout of Eris, Adrian and Asmodan. Eris was preparing some kind of potion.

"Eris!" Asmodan snarled. "How are things looking over there?"

"The demise of the counsel is nearly ready, master!" She smiled.

"Can someone please explain the plan to me?! I hate not knowing!" Adrian sighed.

"Well.. when Eris finishes whats she is doing, the counsel will go.. BOOM and my army of demons shall rise in its wake.. thriving out the counsel out of their castle.." Asmodan smiled.

"I'm ready!" Eris said.

"Let fire rain down upon those fools then!" Asmodan cackled

"I will go place the spell!" Eris screamed grabbing a tome that was laying next to Asmodan. Carrying the tome and the potion with her.

"The moons bright tonight.." Jason whispered.

"Almost as bright as your eyes.." Arthur flirted.

"Ooh you!" Jason poked Arthur, but Arthur drew him close. Their faces only inches apart.

"Oh god this is it!" Jason thought, their lips were about to touch.

"KAABOOOOOOOM!" A huge explosion destroyed the entire east wing of the castle.

"What the?!" Jason screamed out in shock.

"Jason! Look over there! Is that.." Arthur pointed towards a hole in the castle walls.

Jason looked over and there she was. Eris! Just standing there grinning at them. Then she raised her hands and magic surrounded her. She threw the spell up in the air. Then it exploded, creating black clouds. The sky looked as if it was on fire. "Eris!" Jason screamed. The witch turned around and disappeared into the smoke.

"Eris!" Jason screamed again, running towards the castle.

"Jason! Wait!" Arthur screamed after him, then he looked upwards into the sky, fire balls rained down. And where they hit the ground demons arose from the fire.

"What the.." Arthur whispered. "LEGENDARIX!" He screamed.

"Eris!" Jason yelled out running through the destroyed corridors. People were fleeing all around him. "Eris! show yourself bitch!"

"Jason!" Lucy appeared before him, leading the wounded out. "Joanne, Chris and Alice got out already, what are you doing in here?" she asked, her voice gave away just how afraid she was.

"Eris! she did this! I saw her! I'm going after her!" Then in a split second he saw her face.

"Eris!" Jason ran after her. She turned around and laughed. "Hello Jason! Your too late you know! The rain of fire already started and is bringing forth our army of demons as we speak! Just admit that you lost! You lost the shadow war, before it even began!"

"Shadow war?" Jason repeated

"That's what this is you know.. according to history.. this is the fourth shadow war!" She smiled.

"Diabolical blast!" Eris launched a spell towards Jason, who barely evaded it by jumping behind a statue. "Jason Legendarix!" He whispered. Jason transformed and revealed himself to Eris again.

"A new power huh? What's that mythix? How lame!" She pestered him.

"No, it's even better!" Jason smiled. "It's legendarix!"

"Ooh.. Legendarix!" Eris repeated. "Like this? Eris LEGENDARIX!" she screamed as she transformed.

Jason was engulfed in feelings of shock and disgust. "What?! How?" He asked.

"Gabriel.. your beloved leader.." Eris laughed. "Was on our side all along.. he betrayed you and your kind.. he stole the legendarix tome last night, giving it to us.. I off course rewarded him big time.. with death!"

"You killed a traitor, see if I care!" Jason snarled. Shadows began to swirl around Eris and Asmodan appeared.

He raised his hands skyward and began to speak, his voice reaching out all over the castle.

"I, ASMODAN, have escaped from my eternal prison, my army of demons is freed and the castle of the counsel is mine! I give you all five minutes to get away! Those who don't leave and stay to fight will be killed!" Asmodan raised his right hand towards Jason, firing a force wave at him. Throwing him through the window.

Jason used his wings to fly away, evading falling to his own death. He saw Arthur, Chris, Lucy, Alice and Joanne fighting against a few demons and flew towards them, yelling.

"Guys! I'm getting us out of here!" When he reached them, he teleported the six of them to safety.

The group found themselves at alfea.


	68. Mission impossible

**Chapter 68: Mission impossible**

The group was standing in the alfean courtyard.

"We have to go back!" Lucy screamed in fear. "We have to help the others! We have to help the guardians who got trapped in the castle! We cant do nothing!"

"Lucy! There is nothing that we can do! That was freaking Asmodan back there! How did they manage to pull this off anyway?" Joanne stuttered in shock.

"Gabriel.." Jason said, without emotion.

"What about Gabriel?" Chris asked.

"He helped them, he probably gave them a hide out within the castle walls as well.." Jason sighed.

"What are you talking about?!" Chris yelled. "How do you know?!"

"Eris told me that he stole the legendarix tome, and gave it to them.."

"They have the tome?!" Joanne screamed out in disbelief.

"They would have had it now anyway.. We had to leave our stuff behind.." Alice calmed Joanne.

"Eris got the legendarix power.. and I suspect that Adrian did as well..." Jason explained.

The door, leading to the hallway, opened and Faragonda marched out, followed by Daphne.

"Jason?" Faragonda asked. "What happened?"

"Asmodan.. he attacked the counsel.. Gabriel betrayed us.. He's dead now.. Eris murdered him after that he gave them the legendarix tome.." Jason cried out.

"Miss Faragonda.." Daphne began. "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes Daphne, I do.. we are on the verge of a new shadow war.." Faragonda sighed. "Jason, take your friends to the apartment and get some rest.. I will call Kara and Jarred to explain the situation. Daphne, I need you to protect the school.." Faragonda said, turning around marching straight in again. Daphne ran to the center of the courtyard and began to cast all kinds of protection charms, creating three lesser barriers and one strong one.

"Guys, follow me.." Jason said softly. He guided them through the halls of Alfea, straight towards his apartment.

"I know it isn't much, but please feel at home.." Jason said as he entered the appartment.

"Jason!" Liz jumped up. "Your back?! My god your bleeding!"

Jason followed Liz her eyes towards his right shoulder, because all of the adrenaline he never noticed the bloody wound. "What happened?" Liz asked.

"The counsel got attacked.. Asmodan.. I really don't want to talk about it.. Faragonda is telling Jarred right now.." Jason stuttered as he went to sit.

"Okay, excuse me.. I'm going to have a word with Miss Faragonda then." Liz said as she left the apartment.

"Jason.." Arthur moved closer. "Let's take care of that wound first.. Lucy can you help me?"

"Jason, remove your shirt.." Lucy commanded him, Jason removed his shirt as fast as he could.

"We will need something to stop the bleeding first.." Arthur said towards Alice.

"On it!" She nodded, running into the kitchen to search something to stop the bleeding.

"It doesn't look like it needs stitching.." Lucy explained to Jason.

"Where did you learn to do this?" He asked her.

"My mother, she was a nurse.." Lucy smiled.

It didn't take too long for Jason's wound to be cleaned up, and before he knew it a bandage was covering the gap.

"Guys.." Jason whispered. "I say we go get back the Legendarix tome.."

"How!?" Joanne snarled. "that's suicide!"

"I.. don't know.." Jason sighed. "I'm off to bed.." He said as he got up and entered his old bedroom, locking the door behind him. The events of the past few hours had drained all of his energy. He fell onto his bed, and immediately dozed off.

"Jason? Jason?"

Jason opened his eyes, he looked at his watch. "My god, it's noon already.." He sighed.

"Jason?!" Liz said from behind the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jason asked half asleep. Rubbing his eyes.

"Faragonda is here.. can you come to the living room?" She asked.

"Be right there!" Jason got up and got dressed. He unlocked the door and entered the living room.

Faragonda, Liz, Arthur, Joanne, Lucy, Alice and Chris were sitting at the table. Jason went to sit next to Arthur.

"Magix is at war.." Faragonda whispered. "Jason, I understand that you want to recover the Legendarix tome?" She asked.

"Yes, I know it's dangerous.." Jason began, but Faragonda interrupted him.

"I want you to go regain it! The rest will be sent to the sky kingdom. Jarred and I agreed that alfea isn't safe for you.. after you regain the tome I want you to go there as well." Faragonda rose up from her chair and walked towards the door. She opened it.

"Ooh and one more thing.. Be careful, Jason.. don't let Asmodan know that your there.." that being said, Faragonda left the apartment.

"I'm going with you!" Arthur protested.

"Absolutely NOT!" Jason snarled back.

"Yes I am!" Arthur replied.

"Nope! TRANSPORTEUS SKY KINGDOM!" Jason screamed waving his arms around.

Green light engulfed the group and all except Jason disappeared. Jason even transported Liz, to keep her safe. "No means No, Arthur!" Jason whispered as he ran into his bedroom.

He opened his closet and started looking for the outfit he needed. "I know that your in here!" Jason sighed throwing all kinds of clothes on the bed and the floor.

"AHA!" He yelled out. He was holding a black spandex suit, like the ones that spy's wear.

He used a spell to change clothes into the suit. He took his phone and magically turned it into an earphone. He put the earphone in place and opened a portal, that lead him to his bedroom in the counsel. Everything was torn to pieces, the door wasn't even there anymore.

"They sure did redecorate.." Jason sighed. "Okay, The tome.. were would they keep you?"

Jason closed his eyes and focused on power sources around him. He sensed Asmodan, Jason could tell that he was far away in the destroyed east corner, he sensed Adrian and Liz in the counsel hall, and finally he sensed another power.. "Aha! Found you!" He sighed. He crept through the corridors. He could feel that he was getting closer, he leaned against the wall, and carefully looked around the corner. Three demons were marching his way.

"Quick hide!" He thought, as he jumped behind one of the statues that weren't destroyed.

The demons never noticed him and marched on. Jason crept further throughout the castle. He reached the tomb of Alexandria. "Really, they put it back here?" He sighed to himself. He descended the stair case and soon found himself looking at the tombstone, the tome resting on it. Jason walked towards the tomb, and lifted the tome. Not sensing the presence behind him.

"Found what you were looking for?" Adrian's voice sounded from behind Jason. Jason turned around in shock, not to see Adrian standing before him, but Toby instead.

"T-toby?" Jason stuttered. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm not here.. never was here.. I never even was at alfea.. and you know why?" Toby asked.

"What do you mean? I don't understand!" Jason whispered.

"Toby doesn't exist you fool! He was just a scheme to get close to you! To destroy you from the inside out.. The time that you walked in on him banging that kid.. that was an illusion! Toby isn't real!"

"What?!" Jason sighed.

Toby's face shifted into Adrian his face. "You see.." Adrian said, "All this time.. Toby was me! Waiting for the right moment to strike.."

"You bastard!" Jason screamed, firing a bolt of divine energy at Adrian, knocking him against the wall.

Jason mumbled a spell and was sucked into a portal, guiding him towards the sky kingdom leaving the counsel castle far behind.


	69. Spark in the sky

Chapter 69: Spark in the sky

The green lights that swirled around Jason vanished and he found himself standing before the castle of the sky kingdom. He ran up the staircase, towards the big gate. The legendarix tome in his hands.

"Jarred?!" Jason yelled, knocking on the gate. "Jarred?! It's Jason!"

Cracking sounds seemed to come out of the gate, as it slowly opened up. Jarred was standing on the other side.

"Jason! You made it, thank god!" Jarred ran out, hugging his friend.

"Off course I did!" Jason smirked. "How are the others doing?"

"Well.. euh.. they got here about an hour ago.." Jarred began. "But, we kinda have a situation.."

"What happened.." Jason sighed.

"Chris fell on his head, when the portal dropped him.. he kinda lost his memory.."

"Ooh, that will fix itself.." Jason sighed.

"If you say so.. the rest has gone to bed.. hey are you okay? You look down.."

"Toby.. he was in the catacombs with the tome.. but then again.. he wasn't.." Jason whispered.

"What do you mean?" Jarred asked in confusion.

"Toby isn't real.. never was.. it was an illusion, created by Adrian.. I had a relationship with a lie back then.."

"What the!" Jarred stuttered.

"I know.. it's fucked up right.. but here this, I'm so over it!" Jason ensured his friend. "Besides Arthur and I were about to kiss when the counsel went all boom.."

"Wait.. what?! You and Arthur?" Jarred repeated.

"Yes, we had a date.. before the attack.. can we go in now?" Jason asked.

"Sure!" Jarred guided Jason inside. "So, Jason.. Faragonda said that your going to stay for a while?"

"Yes, this way we're safe.." Jason whispered, remembering the horrors that he saw in the castle. Dead bodies were laying all around, Jason could even recognize some faces. Some weren't recognizable at all, totally torn to bits.

"Jason?!" Jason snapped out of it. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You were dreaming? What's bothering you?" Jarred asked.

"I saw a lot of dead bodies back at the counsel.. it was horrible.. demons feasting on the remains.. blood everywhere.." Jason tried to forget it.

"yikes.." Jarred whispered. "I have news too.. Asmodan.. he's not the only evil bastard that we have to fear.. he has an associate.. his wife! She's sealed away somewhere secret.. He's probably planning on freeing her, only then can he perform his plan.."

"Hooray, even more danger and doom hanging above our heads then.." Jason sighed.

"I know.. well I'm off to bed.. make yourself at home Jason.." Jarred said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow.." Jason said, when Jarred left him alone he decided to explore the castle some more. Jason walked trough the corridors, ascending some staircases leading upwards into the central tower.

"I wonder where this leads to.." Jason thought to himself. When he reached the top of the staircase, Jason saw a big wooden door. The sight of it gave Jason a sense of fear. Jason stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what to do. Finally he made up his mind. He reached out, opening the door. Jason entered the chamber, closing the door behind him.

"My god.." Jason whispered in shock, when he saw the contents of the chamber.

Swords of all sizes were hanging on the wall, a statue was standing in the center of the chamber. Jason recognized the woman, which the statue visualized, as Valkyria.

"What are you doing here? The spark is connected to all of this? What the hell?!"

The statue began to glow in a white and divine light and Jason could hear Valkyria's voice call out to him.


End file.
